Did you say Truth or Dare?
by MrMissMrs Random
Summary: This is your chance to humiliate and torture your favorite of least favorite KH characters! Oh! And also myself and OC! :D T for safety!
1. Chapter 1

**Melanie: Hiyas!!! Mel here! Also known as MrMissMrs Random! ;D**

**Random: *main OC* 'Sup. **

**Melanie: Anyway, here is ma new TOD! Means Truth or Dare fic. And it is...!**

**Random: KINGDOM HEARTS! ;D *has a purple keyblade with silver lightning blades***

**Melanie: Yeppers, So…Sora and the gang, Organization XIII (including Namine and Xion!), Olette, Pence, Hayner, The Disciplinary Committee, Leon, Cloud, Seph, Yuffie, and along with the Apprentices from BBS (AND VANITAS!! *drooling*) I'm excepting het (boyXgirl), yoai (boyXboy), and even yuri (girlXgirl) dares. Within reason. :P **

**Sora: …Should we be afraid?**

**Random: Very.**

**Melanie: *Hugging Demyx * So, review!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

Melanie: WOW!! Reviews already! Sweet! :D

Riku: You know it's probably it's because Kingdom Hearts is one of the most viewed types of fictions on the sight. Right?

Melanie: Well, fine, Mr. Negative. :P

Riku: -_-;

Random: Ok! Let's get this started shall we?

*a chocobo flies in with a pack of letters*

KH Characters: *have blank looks at FF characters*

FF Characters: …What? You ride retarded ships named gummi-ships.

Melanie: *takes letters from beak, then pats on head* Thank you, Mimi!

Mimi: *chirps happily, before flying back out*

Melanie: *opens* The first one is from Sin of Dragons!

**Karl: Hm…**

**Skylar: Oh boy…this'll be so much fun!**

**Zerez: Uh…I do not know of these…weird peoples.**

**Sato: *Snickers***

**T/D BY SATO!**

**Sora: Smack yourself in the crotch with your keyblade… several times!**

**REVENGE FOR GETTING US LOST!**

**Riku: Help him with that dare.**

**Namine/Xion: Hm…Go talk to Laharl of Disqaea for three full hours!**

**Demyx: Your pretty cool, I respect you…Say your epic line! SAY IT OR ELSE I SEND YOU TO HADES AND BACK!**

**Zexion: Hm…I forget who you are…**

**Kairi: Hm…help Riku and Sora out!**

**Random: To be evil…I dare you to take an AP class. :D**

**END OF T/D**

**Sato: Damn…I forget everyone's name…**

Sora: WHA?!?! Oh come on! I'm not THAT bad a-

Riku and Random: Yes, you are.

Sora: But-

Riku/Random: Yes, you are.

Sora: *pouts* Fine! *summons keyblade, then begins to whack himself in the crotch*

Riku: *smirks and summons own keyblade* I'll lend you a hand…

Sora: OWWWWWWW!!!! Owowowowowowowow!!!

Namine/Xion: …We have a bad feeling about this…

*THREE HOURS LATER*

Namine/Xion: …WE FEEL VIOLATED!!!!!

Roxas: What did he do?!

Namine/Xion: HE'S A PERV!!!

Demyx: Thanks! And…ok! I will say it!

Melanie: Wait, which one?!

Demyx: Uh, I'll do this one…DANCE WATER, DANCE!!! *water clones appear and do poses*

Melanie: *clapping* AWESOME!!!

Zexion: It's alright…most people forget me…

Melanie/Demyx : NO!!! Don't go emo Zexy!! *glomp*

Zexion: Ah! Ok, ok! JUST GETTOF OF ME!!!

Melanie/Demyx: :3

Kairi: Sure! *summons keyblade*

Sora: OOOWWWWWWW!!!! WHY?!?!?!

Random: …I do not think Sora will be able to have children after this T/D show. And…*sugary sweet smile at Sato* _…I'll kill you later. _

Olette: *takes next letter* Alright, these next one's are from kh2 fan13!

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ok here are my dares for you sucks *evil smile* **

**Demyx: I dare you to sky dive out of a plane…with no parachute!**

**Axel: I dare you to tie Zexion up to a chair and make him watch you burn his library to the ground!**

**Roxas: I dare you to kiss Xion on the lip and I was Namine to slap him after he does it!**

**Sora: I dare you to shave Xemnas's head bald!**

**Have fun! *insert evil laughter here***

Everyone besides Melanie: *faces pale*

Melanie: I'm laughing with ya! ;D

Demyx: *gulps* Ok…*hands Melanie his Sitar* Please keep this safe for me?

Melanie: *in tears, hugging Demyx*

Everyone: Ye gods…they look like one of those sappy love story couples…

Demyx: *gets on plane, flies out then jumps out and lands…IN THE OCEAN!?!*

Axel: WHAT?!?! Rip off man!

Melanie: YAY!!!! :D

Axel :*smirks, holding lighter* This is gonna be fun. *begans setting library on fire laughing maniacally *

Random/Roxas: *face palm*

Melanie: No wonder people call him a pyromaniac…

Zexion: *surprisingly calm*

Random: …What did you do?

Zexion: *smirks* That library is only an illusion.

Melanie: *watching Axel*…will just let him have his fun until his next dare.

Roxas: Uh…ok…*kisses Xion on the lips*

Xion: *blinking and blushing*

Namine: *slaps him across the face, then kicks him in the shin*

Roxas: OW!!! Why me…?

Sora: *still groaning, but smirks* Alright then!

*twenty minutes later*

Sora: AHHH!!!! SAVE ME FROM BALDY!!!!

Xemnas: GET BECK HERE!!!!! *chasing Sora around with his weapon*

Melanie: Aw man…the hair is gone…the only thing that was remotely cool about him…

*other people have a burial for the hair, while Sora runs for dear life *

Melanie: Ah, what a beautiful service…up next are Dares sent by the one an only LOVE GURU KK! (Who really isn't a love guru!!! XD)

**Koichi: A new T&D?**

**Kane: What happened to the one with Gold ad the others?**

**KK: Stand down you two.**

**Koichi: *turns to KK* Didn't you have a "Kingdom Hearts" OC in the works?**

**KK: Still do. The Toxic Axeman-Nexas. Unlike Xion though, he'll be less Gary Stu-ish.**

**Kane: Shall we begin?**

**KK: *evil grin* Yes.**

**Riku- I dare you to fight Seifer and Terra.**

**Aqua- I dare you to find Zack and go make out with him.**

**Mansex, I mean Xemnas- Why so serious?**

**Saix- I dare you to get a flea bath.**

**Axel and Yuffie- I dare you two to spend thirty minutes in the closet making out.**

**Roxas- Who is better looking, Namine or Xion?**

**Cloud- Would you like to see Tifa naked?**

**Demyx- What's your favorite type of music?**

**KK: I guess that'll do for now.**

**Koichi: I'm sensing that you'll be giving a lot of punishment dares to Mansex and Saix.**

**KK: *evil grin***

**Kane: That'd be a yes.**

Melanie: Truth or Dare: Randomness style will start Season Two in a couple of weeks on my second FF account. Don't worry! ;P

Random: Oh yeah! Don't you have a KH OC as well, besides me?

Melanie: Well, I'm technically calling you both my Pokemon and KH OC, this one is only KH. Well, technically two OC's. Lyre, but I'll focus more on her Nobody, Xyler- The Angelic Musician. (Yes, I know it sounds Mary Stu, SUE ME.)

Riku: I can take down anyone who thinks chickenwuss is an insult but-

Terra: *has Keyblade, smiling*

Riku: *face pales* This…will be pretty hard…

*They start to battle, but Terra eventually kicks Riku's butt*

Random: That battle was awesome!

Riku: *face in the dirt* That's because you weren't the one who lost…

Sora: YES!!! SOMEBODY BEAT RIKU!!! HAPPY DAY!!!

*Everyone looks at him*

Sora: Wha?

Everyone: Dude, you have issues…

Aqua: Um…ok…*teleports to Radiant Garden*

Zack: Oh, hey-

Aqua: *begins to kiss him*

Zack: *wraps arm around her waist and they both start making out, until…*

Aerith: ZACK!!!!!!!!!!!

Zack: Oh no…

Aqua: My time to leave. *disappears*

Zack: WAIT! NO!!! DON'T LEAVE-

Aerith: Oh Zacky…

Zack: *looks like he's going to pee his pants* No…NOOO!!!!!!

*Back at Studio*

Melanie: Wow…I feel sorry for him…

Random: *nodding*

Mansex: *has on a wig* First off, never call me-MELANIE!!!!!!!

Axel: *pointing and laughing head off *

Melanie: Yes, Mansex?

Mansex: Change. It. Now.

Melanie: Fine, fine…

Xemnas: Thank you. And I'm like this because I have to deal with THIS- *points at Orgy members (hehehe, orgy. XD) * -everyday.

Saix: You think I'm troublesome, Superior?

Xemnas: Besides Saix.

Random: *cough!Whipped!cough!*

Saix: *glares*

Axel: *makes the whipped sign*

*Random and Axel grinning*

Saix: *doesn't notice* First off, no way.

Melanie: Yeah! Puppy doesn't need a flea bath! He's even had all his shots!

Saix: *eye-twitching* On second thought, get me a tub.

*A flea-bath later!*

Saix: *runs out of bath, towel falls off * IT BURNS!!!!

Random: No-

Random/Axel: *covering eyes * THAT BURNS!!! OUR BEATIFUL EYES!!!!

Saix: *runs into Xemnas * Superior! *mega blush*

Xemnas: *blushing back, then grabs takes off organization cloak (HE HAS ON PANTS PEOPLE!!!) and wrapping around Saix * Go get some clothes…

Saix: *nods and rushes out *

Xemnas: *turns around to find…*

*Everyone is smirking *

Melanie: We saw that.

Xemnas: *scowls* What?

Random: Him, we should change his Anagram from Mansex to GayforSaix, shouldn't we?

GayforSaix: Why you-HEY!!!

*Is changed*

Mansex: Thank- …*sighs and just decides to leave it be*

Melanie: Ok, just one sec! *begins giving Axel hard liquor, while Random gives Yuffie a short blonde wig *

Random: You'll need this.

Yuffie: Why would I-

Random: Trust me, you do.

Axel: *now drunk, walks over to Yuffie wearing a wig * Hey, Sexay…I like your outfit…

Yuffie: Uh…

*Axel drags Yuffie into a closet *

*Due to the graphic material, this footage can never be shown *

Yuffie: NINJA YUFFIE ESCAPES IN THE NIC OF TIME!!!! *runs out, throwing wig off *

Axel: *in unconscious *

Roxas: *rolls eyes and drags him off somewhere…I don't know where…what do you think? ;D Eh? XD * And both are pretty, I guess, though I'll say Namine, because she isn't another half of Sora like Xion is.

Namine: * blushes *

Cloud: Uh...Why would I want to? Because she has big breasts or something?

Leon: -_-;;

Demyx: Well, I like classic rock, but basically any music with a sitar is also good with me! :D

Melanie: And thanks Yuki_ for your review! Make sure to give us some T/D's next time! ;D

Random: These last ones are from Volixia669!

**Oh dear. You kingdom Hearts peeps should fear me.**

***Macavity Maniac walks in***

**MM: Watcha doin?**

**Me: Torturing kingdom hearts peoples.**

**MM: TORTURE ZEXION!**

**Me: NEVER!**

**MM: Fine *walks back to Cats the Musical fandom***

**Me: *sigh* She just doesn't understand Kingdom Hearts. Back to the Torturing.**

**Sora: push Kairi off a cliff or you get a katana through the heart.**

**Donald: *OH AXEL, WANT ROAST DUCK! * ;)**

**Kairi: Choose between Sora and Riku.**

**Sora and Riku: Do whatever you can to get her to choose you.**

**Everybody: Call Leon, Squall for the rest of the chapter.**

**Next review after for the Orgy**

**Volixia out**

Melanie: Cool! I want to see Cats! The composer for that show also did Phantom of the Opera! :D

Sora: …Sorry…*pushes Kairi off a cliff * I already sacrificed my heart for you once!

Kairi: YOU SUUUCCCKKK!!!!!! *lands in water *

Donald: Uh…

Axel: *has Chakrams * Hello, ducky.

Donald: QUACK!!!! *runs for his life *

Kairi: *appears back, dripping wet * Hm, who should I choose…? *sarcastic *

Sora: I'm Sorry!!! Come on Kairi! *has chocolate's and begging*

Riku: *smirks and takes off shirt *

Kairi: *blinking *

Random: Uh…Ri?

Riku: *smirking * Yeah, Rand?

Random: *sweat drops * I think you just knocked Melanie unconscious…

*Authoress is in fact, laying on the floor with blood coming out of her nose*

Everyone: *sweat drops *

Everyone: …*begin laughing hysterically * SQUALL!!!!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!

Leon: *face red * It's not funny!!

Cloud: Yeah, he's right, we shouldn't be too hard on him…

Leon: *small smile * Than-

Cloud: SQUALL. *rolling on the floor, laughing *

Squall (xD): *furiously red, then kicks Cloud in the stomach and stalks off *

Melanie: *has been revived * COME BACK SQUALL!!!!

Leon: *gives the finger *

Random: Well, anyways, join us all next time!

Melanie: Seeyas!!! *running after Squall *


	3. Chapter 3

Zack: *in a full body cast * Mmmmhm…

Melanie: *sweat drops * Sorry Zack, we'll make it up to you…*pats hand *

Zack: MMMMM!!!!

Melanie: Ah! Sorry!!!

Random: -_- I really hope we don't get sued…first round of T/D's from KK!

**KK: *eye twitch* I am too a love guru.**

**Koichi: Kehkehkeh, so you say.**

**Kane: …Since when do Chocobo fly?**

**Koichi: I'm still trying to figure out the ZackXAerith bit, seeing as how**

**Aerith would be a child during"Birth by Sleep" while Zack was the same age as Aqua.**

**KK: Plus Zack X Aqua is just better.**

**Kane: Let's just start.**

**Sora and Kairi- Go on a double date with Roxas and Namine.**

**Sephiroth- What would you do if someone turn you into a Heartless?**

**Mansex- I dare you to take Saix to the vet.**

**Cloud- You are a dense idiot if you can't tell that Tifa likes you a lot.**

**Marluxia- Are you a dude or a chick?**

**Zexion- How did they let a five-year-old like into Organization XIII?**

**Demyx and Larxene- Go make out with each other. Do it NAO!**

**Leon- Kick Seifer's a-ss! Should be easy.**

**Koichi: …Methinks that there will be bloodshed.**

**KK: Its to be expected.**

**Kane: Things can only get worse.**

**Koichi: Or better.**

**KK: Let's hope for the latter.**

Melanie: Yeah, sure, whatever helps you sleep at night, KK-san. *giggles* And…Mimi is my special crack chocobo! :D

Everyone: -_-

Sora and Kairi: Wha?!?!

Roxas and Namie: What they said!?!?

Melanie: You know the drill, they'll go after the show. ;D

Sephiroth: Hmmm…interesting…

Melanie: …I don't think we want to know the answer, so let's continue.

Xemnas: Once again, MY NAME IS NOT MANSEX. *sighs, walks over to Saix * Number VI (gawd, I hope that's right. XD *epic phail*), you have to go see a doctor.

Saix: Uh…why?

Xemnas: …Because I said so.

Saix: *rolls eyes, then walks out the door with Xemnas*

*An hour later!*

Saix: GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!! *running away, snarling *

Xemnas: *walks in with scratches and bite marks all over him * …I hate you KK.

Melanie: I want him as my big brother now. XD Kidding.

Cloud: Hahn…?

Random: *facepalm* He's too wrapped up in his little emo affairs.

Tifa: *sighs*

Marluxia: I am a man!!

Random: Right, a man with pink hair…

Marluxia: IT'S BROWN!!!!

Melanie: Ya know, I thought you were a girl when I first saw you in the games. :D

Marluxia: *gets out his scythe*

Random: *snorts * It's pink…

Marly: …*goes into emo corner*

Zexion: *rubbing temples * I believe my somebody was older then that, and Ienzo had aged before he lost his heart.

Melanie: *whispers * Or his looks are just an illusion and he is really a ten to-twelve year old, but you never know!

Demyx: NO!!! I'm too hot to die!!!

Larxene: JUST DO IT WATER BOY!!! *smashes their lips together, after a fewminutes Demyx pulls away, his hair standing up from being electrocuted*

Leon: Believe me, it will. *small smirk and has gun-blade *

*An ASS-ASS-KICKING LATER! *

Seifer: *moaning on the ground *

Melanie: Leon is so more awesomer then you, Butthead.

Random: Yeah, probably. ^_^

Sora: *takes letter * Alright! The next one is from…oh crap…*rips letter into shreds, but reappears fully intact * DAMN!

Random: *reads * From Sin of Dragons!

**Flare: *Snickers * Now it's my turn…**

**Sora: Continue whacking yourself in the crotch.**

**Riku: Flash someone.**

**Namine: Prinny Laharl isn't that bad. Talk to him for three more hours.**

**Xion: I dare you to make out with someone, if need be, Melanie can transport them in.**

**Demyx: I'm more epic then you.**

**Zexion: Your name has Xion in it. And…your nearly as emo as Skylar!**

**Kairi: Continue to whack Sora.**

**Olette: How does it feel to be paired with Roxas?**

**Pence: Hm…go on a diet.**

**Hayner: You suck, enough said. You were useless in the game!**

**Goofy: …You are just weird.**

**Donald: Roasted or broiled?**

**Axel: Hm…any epic lines?**

**Roxas: Really shouldn't take grown men into the bedroom.**

**Mansex: Tsk tsk tsk…All you wanted was Kingdom Hearts, yet you get a Nobodie…how entertaining…**

**Saix: Now then…Mr. Moonshunder…why did you pretend to be Mansex before? I'm still more epic then you.**

**Larxene: No, just no.**

**Marluxia: Flowerpowerman…no…I am way more epic then you. And I'm merely a vassal.**

**Cloud: No, no, no. *Shakes head ***

**Tifa: Beat up Cloud.**

**Squall Help Tifa.**

**Zack: I feel sorry for you.**

**Aqua: You should feel ashamed of yourself! Join in with the chat with Larharl!**

**Terra: …I am more epic then you.**

**Ventus: …I hold more power over the wind then you do!**

**All…Become my vassals!**

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Sora: What did I do to deserve this?!

Random: Weeeeeelll…

Sora: Shut it. *begins whacking self again *

Riku: Uh…um, alright…

*A girl with messy blonde hair with brown streaks and bright green eyes comes in with a camera *

?: I can make a fortune with this! This will be better then the RandomXKaman kiss when Random was a dude and looked like Roxas!

Roxas and Random: -_-

Everyone: …THEY LOOK SO SIMILAR!!!

Melanie: *sighs * Rika, go away, no more blackmail for you.

Rika: Awwwh…*walks out *

Riku: *sighs, then just decides to flash Melanie *

Melanie: …*projectile nosebleed * Excuse me! *runs into the bathroom *

Namine: *sighs * Alright…*goes to talk to him *

Demyx: Uh-huh.

Zexion: Yes, you know how to read, good for you! *claps hands sarcastically * And…who?

Rika: Hmmmm…well-

Random: Go.

Rika: *pouts * Fine. *skips out *

Kairi: *smiles * Okkaaaaayyy…

Sora: No! Kairi-OW!! OWWWWW!!!!

Olette: *sweat drops * Well, even though Roxas is good-looking, it feels…weird.

Pence: WHA?!

Melanie: *locks up junk food, giving him carrot sticks * Get to it. And We'll go on a run later!

Pence: Wah…!

Hayner: …

Random: Three, two, one-

Hayner: WHAT THE HELL!?! SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU-

Melanie: *slaps duct tape on mouth * I allow innuendo's, make outs, and light-cussing, NO F-BOMBS!!!! GOT IT?!

Hayner: *nods head *

Goofy: Huh?

Axel: Oh course! *about to say one, but Random covers his mouth *

Melanie: Actually, I have a video of what I believe is Axel's greatest line…

*Shows Axel's death scene from KHII on the monitor *

Girls besides Larxene: AWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Larxene: *snorts*

Xemnas: …And they say I like men…

Riku: Man…

Sora: I remember that! :D It was sweet!

Guys: *look at him weirdly *

Random: "He made me feel like I had a heart!" Best. Lines. EVAR.

Axel: *growls, has Chakrams *

Random: Storm! *a purple keyblade appears in her hands * Got something to say?

Axel: SH-SHUT UP!!! *walks out and slams door *

Roxas: *didn't appear to hear question, mouth is wide open and cheeks pink, runs out the door also*

Random: Rox! Axel! *runs after him *

Namine: *drawing something *

Melanie: *looks * …Can you tell me when it's finished?

Namine: Sure.

Melanie: :D

Xemnas: Rub it in my face why don't you…

Saix: *snorts at question *

Marluxia: *throws Scythe at Flare *

Tifa and Leon: With pleasure!

Cloud: AHHH!!!!!!!

*Tifa and Cloud start to beat the crud out of him *

Zack: Mmmmhm.

Aqua: DARNIT!

Melanie: *clicks button *

*Anvil lands on Flare *

Melanie: Sorry, no vassals for you! ;D Next one's are from dreamer 726!

**Zexion: How did you go from a six year old to a 16-19 year old! And don't say u change your looks! The truth!**

**Ienzo: Why are you silent!? How did your parents die?**

**Braig/Xigbar: (holds container that says 'braig's eye') What'd ya think of that!**

**Roxas: Who would you rather kill, Riku, or diz 4 taking away namine?**

**Kill him.**

**Sora: If u had to pick one to save who, Kairi, or Riku?**

**Axel: Kill that 1. **

**Larxene: Kill the other**

**Cassie: hey Dreamer-(pots Ienzo)**

**He's so CUTE! (drags him away)**

**Dreamer: Cassie! You have to return him! …Keep him for a few days, THEN return him!**

**Cassie: (runs)**

**Dreamer: Cassie! Cassie! CASSIE!**

**(runs after her)**

Zexion: I cannot answer that question. (Because I don't know. XD)

Ienzo: …

Melanie: *gives him some ice cream *

Ienzo: *takes it and begins to lick to treat with a half-smile * …Because I choose not to speak.

Braig/Xigbar: Why you little-! *dive for the container, but Dreamer teleports* …DAMN!

Melanie: …*looks around * Roxas, Random, and Axel still have not returned.

Sora: *comes out of the rest room * Huh?! We-well…

Melanie: *wraps arm around him * It's alright if you tell us the truth, we're all friends here.

Organization XIII: *stare *

Melanie: Well, friends and an Organization with no hearts.

Orgy: -_-;

Larxene: Gladly, but who?

Ienzo: *drops ice cream as he is carried away * Hey!

Melanie: ZO-ZO!!!!! *going to run after them, but Zexion and Demyx hold her back * Lemmego!

Zexion: *calls after * Return him in time for the next show!

Melanie: *anime tears * My little Zo-zo…

Zexion: *looks uncomfortable * Uh…there, there? *pats on back *

Demyx: No, you do it like this. *begins to hug *

Melanie: *sniffles *

Demyx: Don't worry he'll be back! Ok?

Melanie: Ok…sniff…I'm sorry NoahMatrix100, I'm afraid I cannot do some of your more…unorthodox dares. I don't like a whole lot of swearing. (I do agree that Larxene is a bitch.)

Random: BACK! BACK I SAY! *pointing Keyblade at Lindsey Lohan *

LL: Fine…*grumbles*

Random: *shuts door grumbling * Lo-ho…

Melanie: Where's Axel and Roxas?

Random: They're coming back by portal. *has a big smirk on her face *

Melanie: …I like that smirk. :D

Namine and Xion: We don't…

Larxene: *yawns, then gives the finger to NoahMatrix1000 *

Kairi: Uh, I can't because she is…currently on Pluto. :D Wait…not the dog…xP

Mansex: …I've tried…

Everybody else: *scoots away in their chairs *

*Roxas and Axel return by portal *

Melanie: *goes up to them jumping up and down * What happened?!?!?

Xigbar: *chuckling, looking at Mel's… *

Melanie: …*shoots Xigbar in the eye *

Xigbar: OW!!!

Melanie: PAY ATTENTION TO MY EYES YA PERV!

Roxas: Sorry, my…Keyblades are at the cleaners.

Axel: …No…

Melanie: *opens the door and many Axel fangirlies are there * Hey guys! Glad you could make it, he's over there. *points at Axel *

Axel: *turns to Roxas with pleading eyes * Help me!!!!

Roxas: What can I do?!

Axel: *sees fangirls getting closer * SOMETHING!!!!

Roxas: Uhhh…*begins to make out with Axel *

Everyone: :O…

Melanie: …*takes a photo * ;3

Fan girls: AWWWW!!!! Alright, we'll go. *walk out, but whisper to Melanie * …Will you make those in wallet size.

Melanie: And poster. *nods *

Fans: Thankies! *walk out the door *

Axel and Roxas: *mega blush and scoot away from each other *

Saix: *blushing, enraged * WHAT?!?! OF COURSE NOT!

Xion: Um, ok…

Random: She is too nice for her own good.

Everyone: Uhh…maybe later! :D

Melanie: Next one's are from Volixia!

**I actually have never seen Cats, Macavity Maniac is my bestie (who has an account on this site) That was just my guess as to what would happen in real life seeing as I annoy her with him every day. Now lets start with the fun. ;)**

**For Larxene and Axel: Throw them in a pool.**

**Xemnas: Lock him in a closet with Saix-puppy.**

**Marluxia: Die everything he owns and his room black.**

**Take away Demyx's sugar for a week.**

**Zexion: Take his 100 dollar girft card to barnes and noble.**

**Vexen: Throw him into Hades.**

**Volixia out**

Melanie: Ah, I see. *nodding *

*Larxene and Axel are thrown into the pool *

Larxene: *so pissed the pool becomes staticy and Axel is shocked *

Axel: YAHH!!!!!!

Melanie: Yay!!! *throws them in together *

Random: *looking at stories * Hm…did you know some people also pair up their Somebody's Xehanort and Isa together?

Everyone: *looks * …*looks away *

Xehanort and Isa: …*blushing *

Melanie: *turns to Isa * How old are you? Because you look only to be my age or a little bit older…*Is 14 *

Random and Riku: We'll do that! *runs into Marluxia's room *

*Later that night, when Marluxia coems into his room *

Marluxia: …WHY?!?!?!?!? Who did this?! They even painted my roses black!!!

*Dare Room *

Melanie: …How did you…?

Rand and Riku: Got the Card guys from Alice in Wonderland to help. ^_^

Demyx: NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! *hitting head against the wall *

Melanie: …She didn't say anything about caffeine…

Demyx: :D

Melanie: ***takes the gift card and rips it up***

Zexion: HEY!!! I though you like books?!

Melanie: I do! Just-Hands him another card * Borders is better! ;D

Random: Also, next chapter we'll be at Borders Bookstore, so give us good dares to do while we're there! :D

Melanie: OH SATO!!!!!!!!!

*Through a white portal comes in a sixteen year-old with spikey black hair and black eyes *

Random: *comes to hug him * Hey!

Sato: *lightly hugs back * Hey Random. *turns to Melanie * What is it?

Melanie: Can you please throw Vexen in Hades? Oh, and we need Maleficent for a future dare.

Sato: *sighs * Fine…*Vexen is now melting in hell, while Maleficent is in a magic-proof cage…small cage. *

Sato: Seeya. *walks back through the portal *

Sora: *groaning * Why didn't you kill him?!

Random: I already whacked him in the happy zone this week. *shrugs *

Melanie: Cloud, can you take this balloon?

Cloud: Uh…sure…but why?

Melanie: You'll see! These next one's are from Amy-chan123!

***sigh * I can't think of much now, but I would like to see one thing.**

**Cloud, sing the Omega Kawaii Cloud Sing! Feel free to beat up Vexen and Xemnas (I hate those guys =) afterwards.**

Melanie: *forces Cloud to suck helium out of balloon.

Cloud: *high, squeaky voice * What the-?!

Melanie: SING!!! *throws mike *

Cloud: *begins to sing *

_My name is Cloud_

_I have a sword_

_I fight Cactuars_

_Because I'm Bored_

_I like to ride on Chocobos_

_It's better than_

_Having Afros_

_And when I go_

_Into an Inn_

_Fifteen seconds_

_It's day again_

_And I will use_

_A phoenix down_

_So when I die_

_I will not frown_

_Because I am Cloud_

_My Hair defies all gravity_

_And I can't have too many potions_

_Or I might get cavities_

_If I can't slice you_

_Then that's ok_

_I'll use my magic_

_Anyway_

_And I will defeat_

_That Sephiroth_

_Because he's no_

_David Lee Roth._

*Finishes *

Everyone: …BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *rolling on the ground *

Cloud: *still has a bit of a squeaky voice * STOP IT!!!!

Roxas and Random: It hurts! It hurts!!! *clutching stomachs laughing *

Tifa: Can't…breathe! *laughing *

Melanie: ***calms down*** Ok, let's get Mansex and Puppy out of the-HOLY FRICK SAUCE CHEEZITS!!!

*After *

Xemnas and Saix: *back in clothes *

Demyx and Zexion: It's ok…It's ok…

Melanie: *scarred for life * Last…dares from…ShinigamiMaster…

**SM: OH, this is gonna be funn! Don't worry, I'll go easy…on SOME of you! (DEEP EVIL LAUGHTER)**

**Sora and Kairi: Actually ADMIT you love each other, and you have to make out. ON THE LIPS, NO CHOICE. DURTT!!**

**SM: Authoress Melanie?**

**Melanie: Yes**

**SM: Videotape the moment, and do whatever you can 2 keep it from getting destroyed (and keep recording-of secret until it happens, ok).**

**Melanie: *evil smirk * Can do!!**

**Riku: Watch this moment. IT'll be tourture enough, I;m sure!**

**Ansem the Wise: Admit you are really Count Dooku!**

**Namine: Use force to make Roxas kiss you like Aqua kissed zAck. That'll be good (I hope the dude is ok)**

**Roxas: Call Larxene a tart. Which is in 1920's slang a **, I guess.**

**What? I READ "MICE AND MEN" IN ENGLISH RECENTLY, OK?! You know what, just call her a f**king slit. I mean **.**

**Maleficent: Allow all the heroes to fight you at once. Oh, and Org 13 (God, im evil!)**

**Leon: Allow everyone to call you eiter Squall or Leon for the rest of this T/D thing (Frankly, I rather like the name )**

**Tifa: Use your ultimate hand2hand combat to destroy my heat seeking Two and Five eighths mile-wide meteor Im sending when this appears in the story**

**Yuffie: Use my Photon Accelerator**

**Aka Dimension Transporter, which I included with this package, and try to take on Naruto in a fight, but he has to be at the point where he has achieved sage mode.**

**Mansex(aka GayforSaix): Give Ansem or Dooku the ability to use a blade of yours and have a lightsaber duel.**

**Xigbar: Show everyone the scarring on your face from that Terra battle.**

**Terra-says: kicked his ****

**SM: Shut up, Mokuba. I mean Terra**

**Saix: Take te Stupid Test (YOU WILL FAIL!)**

**Axel: Do that snapping thing the human torch does to light his thumb on fire in Fantastic 4, until someone loses it.**

**Demyx: Have a guitar hero contest with you verses everyone (just not at once)**

**Xion: Get SOMEONE there at the studio to make out with you**

**Aqua: (I saved best the best 4 last) Take Sora and Kairi, go to a safe bedroom (wink wink) and have some fun**

**(if you know what I mean *signature Glen Quagmire "OHH!") for at least an hour and a half**

**Garret: *walking into my studio, Seirtei Command Center * Watcha doin?**

**SM: *shows Garret the dares * **

**Garret: yOU ARE SO EVIT ROFL**

**SM: I know "smiles evily * Oh, and keep the Photon Accelerator, just in case. I have another here with me.**

Melanie: These dares just cheered me up! :D

Sora and Kairi: Um...

Sora; K-Kairi…I

Kairi: *tackles him in a kiss *

Everyone: AWWWWW…

Riku: *looking like he is about to rip the furniture apart *

Melanie: *secretly taping *

Ansem: NEVAR!!!!!

Random: -_-;

Namine: Kay! *begins kiss Roxas *

Roxas: *face is red *

Axel: …

Random: …

Axel: …

Random: …

Axel: …………

Random: ENOUGH!!!! *slaps him upside the head *

Axel: Ow! You hit hard!!

Zack: Mmhmhmmm…(Speech: I'll be fine when we go to Borders)

Roxas: *stops making out with Namine, and turns to Larxene * You're a tart.

Melanie: It's alright! I have to read _Romeo and Juliet_, and _Lord of the Flies_. Not to mention I'm also reading Dante's _Inferno_ (for recreational reading) and _Blood_ _and_ _Chocolate _(Borrowing from a friend, since I've already seen the movie)

Everyone: *kills Maleficent, sending her back to the Underworld *

Random: Wow, I haven't battled her in months...

Leon: Fine…

Melanie: *hugs * I'm sorry Squally! Can I just call you that? Leon is my dad's middle name…

Leon: …Fine…

Melanie: *kisses on cheek * Yay!

*Giant Meteor is coming towards *

Narrator's voice: _Who can save the Truth or Dare show from detruction?!_

Melanie's voice: _What are ya doin' up here?!_

Narrator's voice: _I'm the narrator, I come with the package._

Tifa: *has on super cape, then uses awesome hand2hand combat skills to destroy the meteor *

Everyone: *Cheers *

Narrator's voice: _And once again, the day is saved! Thanks too…_

Tifa: Me! *waves and smiles, then little bit left of the meteor hits her on the head, knocking her unconscious *

Everyone: -_-…

*Photon Accelerator appears *

Melanie: Thankies SM!

Yuffie: Alright!!! *is sent to another Dimension *

*Lands in the Village *

Yuffie: *coems up to Naruto at the Ramen stand * The great Ninja Yuffie has come to challenge you!!!

Naruto: Can I finish my ramen first?

Yuffie: Oooh! Ramen! *takes a seat *

*T/D Universe *

Everyone: -_-…

Xemnas: Fine. *hands him one of his lightsaber thingyies, and they begin to duel *

*Star Wars Light saber duel battle music starts *

Melanie: *watching * Cool…

Xigbar: Shut. Up. *growling *

Melanie: Stop being a meanie, perv! *slaps upside the head *

Saix: …*smashes Computer where he took test * …You fail.

Axel: *begins doing that * Awesome…

*thirty minutes later *

Random: Axel, would you please…

Axel: Hehehe, FLAME ON!

Random: THAT DOES IT!!! YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN FIRECROTCH!!!

Demyx: Cool!

*everyone looses to Demyx, except there is one challenger left… *

Vivi: …

Demyx: …You're kidding.

*they begin to battle at super hard level *

Melanie: Stairway to Heaven!!!

Demyx: *misses a beat *

Vivi: *does an awesome move *

*Vivi wins! *

Demyx: …Un…believable…

Melanie :*snaps fingers, getting Sato *

Sato: Wha-?

Random: *smashed Sato's and Xion's faces together *

Xion: *face turns pink *

Sato: …*faints *

Aqua: Ohhh! Okay…*drags Kairi and Sora into a bedroom *

*And hour and a half later! *

Kairi: *comes out, smirking *

Aqua and Sora: NO FAIR!!!

Melanie: What happened?

Sora: She beat us at poker!

Melanie: …THAT'S what you did?

Aqua: Yeah…? What did you think we were doing?

Melanie: …Nevermind…

Random: Anyway! Remember, we are going to be at Borders next chapter! Seeya!


	4. Chapter 4

*At a Super-huge Borders By Melanie's House…*

Random: Hey guys! Welcome back! As you can see, we are at Bor-

Fanboy: HOLY CRAP! HOT GIRLS FROM KINGDOM HEARTS!

Fangirls: OMAGAWD!

Axel fangirl: TAKE MY VIRGINITY AXEL!

Random: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT NOT CROSSING THE RED ROPE? *has keyblade in hands *

Fans: …Mary-sue…

Random: *blinking * …What did you call me?

*BANG! SMACK CRUNCH! *

Sora, Kairi, Riku, Namine, and Olette: *take cover * Where's everybody?

(Café)

Roxas, Demyx and Xion: *dancing on the tables * SUGAR! NEED. MOAR!

Axel: Can somebody help me? Zex-

Zexion: …

Axel: …Zexion…?

Zexion: …*an empty non-decaf frap with whip cream, cookie crumbles and fudge drops to the ground *

Axel: Oh…

Zexion: WEEEEEEEEEE!

Axel: S*******TTTTT!

*History Section *

Sephiroth: *reading about Dictators xD *

*Home and Cooking *

Aerith: *reading about gardening *

*Manga Section *

Melanie: sitting in a comfy chair, reading Bleach (One of the best Shonen mangas EVA) Ouran HighSchool Host Club (Absolutely hilarious shojo manga) D.N Angel (I. LOVE. DAISUKE! (Weird, I like guys a lot with red hair in manga xD), and Loveless (If you like shonen-ai, I guess I would recommend it, oh! And adorably emo neko boys! XD) wearing something similar to Kairi's school outfit only with a pure navy blue skirt *

Leon, Cloud, and Zack: *sitting on the chair's armrests, waiting *

Zack: Shouldn't we start the show now?

Melanie: Huh? Oh yeah! *claps hands *

*Everyone appears in sofas, Random rubbing red stuff off her face *

Everyone: O-O…

Random: What? One of the girl's shot ketchup in my face…

Melanie: *puts books down * Alrighty then…*gets out letters * The first entry is from dreamer726!

**Its me again! I'll log in later so this is anomanis(I spelled that wrong didn't i.)**

**Anyway…**

**Braig/Xigbar(Holds 'braig's eye' container) You want this? Fifty dollars. Each! I give the 5****th**** show if you pay up. ****Oh and –IM NOT LITTLE! Call me it again and I'll send Cassie as a dragon after you both! **

**Ienzo: Now how did your parents die again? (hands back icecream)**

**Xion: If you had to kill either Riku or Roxas, who? Kill him.**

**Zexion: Would you rather kill Riku or Axel?**

**Xigbar: Kill the boy he picks. And make it a hundred dollars for the eye.**

**Braig: Kill the other boy. Pay me hundred-thousand dollars now.**

**That's what you get for turning little Ienzo evil at the last minute!**

**Cassie: I don't wanna! He's cute!**

**Dreamer: I agree with you but you've had him for a week! Give him back!**

**Cassie: Fine(gives back Ienzo)**

**Cassie: (turns into dragon) I don't like Braig much. (spits fire on him)**

**Dreamer: I don't mind him. Now give me more money! HA! HA! HA!**

**Vexen: Are you in your ten thousands or hundred thousands?**

**Roxas: Kill Zexion and Namine!**

Melanie: That's fine! I can't get on anymore logging in when on my dsi. XP Have to use an actual computer.

Braig/Xigbar: *sigh * Fine. *check pockets and…

…they're broke *

Braig: Melanie! My main dudette-

Melanie: No. I'm not paying you early.

Xigbar: Dammit…and ooh, I'm so scared.

Ienzo: *licking icecream, has returned, and is sitting in Melanie's lap * I'm not sure, I remember waking up one morning to find people saying my parents were deceased, and took me to Master Ansem.

Xion: Hmmmm…I have to choose Riku.

Riku: Wha?

Xion: *kills with keyblade, then Riku is resurrected *

Riku: I'm alive?

Melanie: Yup, every time a character 'dies', they get a point! The one at the end of the 5th show with the most points will get a 'get out of jail free' card! :D

**RIKU: 1**

Zexion: WOOOTTTTT! *bouncing off the walls *

Roxas: Somebody has to stop him! *gets over sugar-rush quickly because he's used to it *

Axel: How about this? *WRIP! *

*Axel has ripped a page from a book *

Zexion and Melanie: …*stare at him *

Axel: What are you-

Zexion and Melanie: BOOK KILLER! KILL AXEL (Even if he is one of my favorite characters! XD)!

Xigbar: *shoots Axel *

Axel: *comes back *

**AXEL: 1**

**RIKU: 1**

Braig: I'll have to sell my body to fangirl's for that cash! *kills Riku *

**RIKU: 2**

**AXEL: 1**

Riku: -_-…does Dreamer really hate me that much?

Mel: Dunno. I could understand if she did though.

Riku: What's that supposed to mean?

Melanie: And I do think the straw that broke the chocobo's back really was Ienzo going to the dark side…he had much more power over Ansem then even Xehanort did…

Ienzo: So you're saying I'm corrupt and evil? *big blue eyes *

Melanie: Exactly, my little tyrant. *kisses on top of the head *

Braig: AAAAH! NOT. COOL! *on fire *

Everyone: Oooh…pretty lights…

(Somebody eventually puts him out…eventually)

Vexen: *eye-twitches * How the hell could a Nobody like me be that old?

Roxas: Oh-kay…*kills Zexion, then faces Namine * Sorry about this.

Namine: *shrugs * Just make it quick.

Roxas: *kills Namine *

**RIKU: 2**

**ZEXION: 1**

**NAMINE: 1**

**AXEL: 1**

*They come back *

Random: These next one's are from KK!

**Koichi: This here is the plan.**

**Naruto: This is going to be so cool**

**Yuffie: *looks at the two thirteen-year-olds* What the he-ll are you two gakis doing?**

**Naruto: Planning a prank.**

**KK: Before you do that, Koichi, I need you to use your Age Regression Technique for a moment.**

**Koichi: On who?**

**KK: When I give the signal. Let us begin!**

**Xigbar- Have you ever used your powers to peek in on women?**

**Aerith- Make everyone lunch.**

**Kane and Yuffie: *shudder ***

**Naruto: She that bad?**

**Yuffie: This is the same woman who puts milk in pop. I'm so glad I'm not there right now.**

**Kane: I'd rather eat my toenail clippings than her food.**

**Koichi: Moving on.**

**Saix- Prepare to relive childhood.**

**Now Koichi! *Saix gets turned into a five-year-old ***

**KK: *grin * Looks like he really is a Saix-puppy now.**

**Mansex- Here's a giant purse to carry Lil' Saix in. *gives 'man purse' ***

**Kairi and Namine- Pose for Sora and Roxas while wearing two-piece bikinis.**

**Demyx- Seeing as how you're a rock star, when you play on stage, did your female fans ever throw panties at you?**

**Koichi: That's why being a rock star is awesome.**

**Naruto: Just don't let Ero-senin become one. He'd scare everyone away.**

**Sephiroth-Battle Mansex**

**Axel- What would you do if you met Reno from "Final Fantasy VII"?**

**Yuffie: Axel would kick his a-ss, that's what!**

**KK: Someone's got it bad for the fire user.**

**Yuffie: *blush * Sh-Shut up.**

**Koichi: That's it for now. Let's go Naruto, we still need the supplies.**

**Naruto: Right! *leaves with Koichi ***

**Kane: …What exactly are they going to do?**

**KK: Torture Sasuke or some other Jump Villan most likely.**

**Yuffie: Hold up you two! I want to join in the fun. *follows Koichi and Naruto ***

**KK: Until next tiem, Ja ne.**

Xigbar: *has a proud look * Well-

Melanie: *face is pure red in rage and throws chair at his head *

Xigbar: That one time was an accident! And yes, I have.

Aerith: *happy face * Ok!

Everyone: *faces pale *

*After it's been made *

Aerith: Well! Dig in everyone!

Random: *pokes it with fork, then whispers to Roxas * You think we can eat it?

Roxas: Mine just walked off the plate…

Saix: *turned into a five-year old * What the?

Girls: Awwwww! So cuteee! Not as cute as Ienzo though!

Saix: -_-…

Xemnas: *looking at little Saix, then bag appears in hands and face turns red *

Everyone: …Pedo.

Xemnas: I am not!

Melanie: You're wishing he had little dog-ears and a tail now, aren't you?

Xemnas: *face turns red with rage *

Kairi and Namine: On it! *wearing swimsuits and looking totally gorgeous *

Roxas: So it tells you your fortune…?

Sora: *holding magic eight ball * Yeah! Watch this!

*They are not paying attention what so ever, because they are idiots *

Sora: **You have missed something you shall never have forgotten. **Wow, that one's a downer.

Roxas: Let me try. *takes eight ball *

Namine and Kairi: *face fault *

Random: You two are in love with morons…

Demyx: Well…*panties are thrown in his hair by fan girls *

Zexion: *eye-twitch * Well, that proves your point.

Sephiroth: I would, but I do not lower myself to Pedophile standards.

Melanie: *mumbles * You're fine with stalking certain spikey-haired blondes though…

Axel: Of course I would kick his a-

Melanie: A-HEM!

Axel: Artichokes!

Melanie: Good boy. ^_^ (I'm borrowing this from Spellbound, good idea to keep shows like this clean girl! ;D)

Axel: *raises eyebrow and smirks * Oh really?

Melanie: I don't think Sasuke is much of a villan…he's mostly just some dang emo-boy that went to the dark side. ^_^

Random: These next one's are from people from Disgaea People…and Karl's OC Flare! ;P

**Flare: *Cape grabs Marluxia's scythe. * Four Winds Wrath. *Ball of wind blows up anvil * You fail!**

**Etna: Sweet! We get to torture some people we don't know!**

**Laharl: AHAHAHAHAHA! This'll be fun!**

**Flare: ACK! Dammit…I wanted to…Uh…yeah….**

**Flonne: Etna, tormenting people is not nice!**

**Etna: Whatevs.**

**T?D by Disgaea people…and Flare!**

**Flare: HEY! I'm a Disgaea OC!**

**Fine…T/D by Disgaea people.**

**Flare: Better.**

…**And Flare.**

**Flare: Sonofabi-**

**Flonne: :3 All the couples must read a romance book!**

**Flare and Laharl: Wow…I didn't see that coming…**

**Flare: Sora must run through the store in only his shorts.**

**Laharl: Marluxia must read a book about when flowers die, or about a world they don't exist. Or else…he will come to the Netherworld. AHAHAHAHA!**

**Flonne: Namine, what's your favorite book?**

**Flare: Axel, Roxas. You both must sit in the children's area to read a book. Zack, well…since I feel ba—**

**Flonne: YES! HE DOES HAVE FEELINGS!**

**Flare: …Moving on, since I feel bad for you…read a series called The King's Blades. More so the one called 'Impossible Odds'.**

**Etna: Hmmm…Hayner, since we all know you can't read, go read a children's book. Olette, who do you like? Get them a present.**

**Laharl: Mansex must read either a book about his name, or about Star Wars.**

**Flonne: One last question for everyone! What's your favorite book!**

**T/D over.**

**Flare: Well, that was fun.**

**Etna: At least you two aren't…**

**Laharl: HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY SPOT LIGHT!**

**Flare: EXCUSE ME!**

**Laharl: YOU HEARD ME YOU WIND REJECT!**

**Flare: That's it! Your going down!**

***Dustcloud fight***

**Etna: *Sighs* Here we go again…**

**Flonne: When don't they fight?**

**Etna: When Laharl's stuffing his face, and when Flare's not around.**

**Flonne: Well…popcorn?**

**Etna: Would love some, and also…TAKING ALL BETS!**

Girls: Yay!

Boys: *groan and are dragged to Romance section *

Marluxia: *looking around but… * …I CAN'T FIND ONE!

Melanie: Then off to the Netherworld for you! *pushes button *

Marluxia: *goes through trap door * YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LAST OF MEEEE!

Mel: Eh, seeya Pinkie.

Namine: Hmm…It's difficult to decide. But my favorite series is probably Harry Potter, but anything with great illustrations is fine too.

*In children section *

Roxas: I can't believe we're doing this!

Axel: *snickers * I can't believe you fit in the chairs.

Roxas: *pouts *

*Little three-year old walks up to Axel * …Clown?

Axel: Huh, I'm not a-

Kid: *pulls hair *

Axel: Yow! What the he-heck kid?

Kid: Ahh! Scary clown! *runs away *

Roxas: *smug-look * You sure have a way with children, Axel.

Axel: Shut it.

Zack: Thanks. *starts to read *

Hayner: *about to scream *

Random: Just get to the kiddie's section, moron.

Hayner: *swears under his breath and leaves *

Olette: Well, I like Pence!

Pence: *looking a little bit slimmer, happy *

Olette: As a friend!

Pence: *poor heart has been ripped out *

Melanie: Pence! Oh dear…

Olette: *gives Pence a hug and kiss on the cheek * I'll buy you something later.

Pence: *happy *

Melanie: Awwwwh! *happy-dance * I'm sorry, but I think that Pence/Olette is actually quite cute, I've read one, and it made me feel all warm and fuzzy, because frankly the pairing is really sweet. Out of all the guys, Pence treats Olette I think with the most respect and admiration.

Xemnas: *walking towards the Star Wars Section *

Melanie: Wait! *throws manga at him * Read that!

Xemnas: …*looking down at her * How the Kingdom Hearts did you get this? You're under-aged.

Melanie: Luxord came in with me! Even a drunk adult is still and adult! :D

Xemnas: …Remind me to take away Luxord's booze when we get back…

Kairi: Well, I like the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants.

Riku: War and Peace.

Olette: Any book by Judy Blume.

Xion: The Thief Lord.

Melanie: So many, but I have to say one of the best book's I've read is The Book Thief.

Random: Hmmm…The Secret Life of Bees?

(Everyone at the area right now, many of these books are on my Book Shelves. XD)

Melanie: These next one's are from Spellbound a.k.a soragirl4ever! YAY!

**HULLOOOO!**

**It's meeeeeeeeee!**

**Well, I finally got the intelligent part of my brain working and realized u might have a real account! :D**

**Lol. I know. Stupid rite?**

**So how bout this? I review ur truth or dare thingy, and u review my fanmail service in return!**

**I would have thot of this earlier, but…well, Vanitas ate my thinking cap.**

**-Vanitas vomits out…something-**

**Spellbound: MY THINKING CAP! Oh well, doesn't look lyk I'll be using that anymore…ANYWAY!**

**Hehehe…onto the truth or dareness!**

**To Riku= I dare you to get a haircut and die your hair green with purple streaks! –evil snicker-**

**To Sora= Please snog Zexion. *innocent smile ***

**To Kairi= Are you and Sephiroth having an affair? Please reply truthfully. ^^**

**To Roxas= Hey! I wuv u! ^^3**

**Anyway, I dare you to wear a mankin(male swimsuit) and sing Britney Spears' "Gimme More". If it's over the T-rating, never mind.**

**To Melanie= HEY! :D MAKE SURE THEY DO THEIR DARES, GIRL! :D**

**Spellbound: Welp, times for me to leave! And answer your fanmail!**

Melanie: HIII! *waving like an idiot *

Riku: Yes, yes you are.

Melanie: MEANIE! Time to die your hair!

*Hair magically becomes green with purple streaks *

Riku: NOOO! *falling into a pit of despair *

Melanie: Gawd, it's just hair man…

Sora: WHA!

Random: *forces Sora's and Zexion's mouths together *

Zexion: Mhnmm!

Sora: Ouhgh!

Melanie: *watches * …Eh, I prefer ZekuRoku (Zexion/Roxas) ;D.

Zexion: *shoves Sora off of him * Melanie…

Melanie: Relax, I won't force you…but the reviewers can. :D

Kairi: No, he's to busy looking into Cloud's window every night.

Sephiroth: …SHE LIES!

Cloud: YOU LOOK INTO MY FREAKIN' BEDROOM? I GO TO BED WEARING BOXERS!

Sephiroth: …I know…

Cloud: UGH! YOU PERVERT!

Roxas: Thanks for the love *marks off tally *

*appears in Mankin *

Wha?

Melanie: I'm allowing it! Sing! (With Axel Back up! XD)

Roxas: *begins *

_(It's Roxas Bitch)_

_(I see you…)_

_(And I just want to dance with you)_

_*Laugh *_

_Every time they turn the lights down _

_Just want to go that extra mile for you_

_You public display of affection_

_Feels like no one else in the room_

_(but you)_

_We can get down like there's no one around_

_We'll keep on rockin' (We'll keep on rockin')_

_We'll keep on rockin' (Keep on Rockin')_

_Camera's are flashin' while we're dirty dancin'_

_They keep watching (They keep watching)_

_Keep watching_

_Feels like the crowd is saying_

_Gimme, Gimme more_

_Gimme, More_

_Gimme, Gimme, More_

_Gimme, Gimme, More_

_Gimme, Gimme more_

_Gimme, More_

_Gimme, Gimme, More_

_Gimme, Gimme, More_

_Gimme, More_

_Gimme, Gimme, More_

_Gimme, Gimme more_

_Gimme, More…_

_A center of attention (Can you feel them?)_

_Even when we're up against the wall_

_You've got me in a crazy position _

_(yeah)_

_If you're on a mission (uh-uh)_

_You got my permission(oh)_

_We can get down like there's no one around_

_We'll keep on rockin', rockin' (Oh ah ha)_

_Cameras are flashin' while we're dirty dancin'_

_They keep watching (They keep watching)_

_Keep watchng_

_Feel's like the crowd is saying:_

_Gimme, Gimme more_

_Gimme, More_

_Gimme, Gimme, More_

_Gimme, Gimme More_

_Gimme, More_

_Gimme, Gimme more_

_Gimme, Gimme, More_

_Gimme More…_

_(I just can't control myself)_

_(Woah!)_

_(Do you want more?)_

_(Well We'll Give 'em More)_

_(Ow)_

_Gimme, Gimme more_

_Gimme, More_

_Gimme, Gimme, More (Gimme more)_

_Gimme, Gimme more_

_Gimme, more_

_Gimme, Gimme, More (Oh woah oh!)_

_Gimme, Gimme more_

_Gimme, More_

_Gimme, Gimme, More_

_Gimme, Gimme more (Gimme more, yeah)_

_Gimme, Gimme, More_

_Give me more, give me more_

_Give me more, give me more babe_

_(Axel Axel, Axe)_

_I just want more!_

_Gimme, Gimme_

_Gimme_

_Gimme, Gimme_

_Gimme, Gimme_

_Gimme_

_Gimme, Gimme_

_Gimme, Gimme_

_Gimme_

_Gimme, Gimme_

_Gimme, Gimme_

_Gimme_

_Gimme, Gimme_

_(Axel):_

_Bet you didn't see this one comin_

_The incredible ligo_

_The legendary Mr. Roxas_

_And the unstoppable Axel_

_You're gonna to remove me_

_Cause I ain't goin nowhere._

Melanie: Niiiceee.

Akuroku fans: AWESOME!

Namine: …Finished! *holding drawing in air *

Melanie: Yay!

Riku: …Now we know for sure they're gay.

Sora: Riku, what's up with you're hair?

Riku: …kuso…

Random: *turns to Riku * Denial…

Riku: What?

Random: nothin'.

Melanie: Next one's are from NoahMatrix1000. (Sorry dude, I had to bleep out some of your cuss words)

**Larxene: Have sex with Osama bin laden Where everyone can watch**

**Zexion: Wear emo clothes and date super hot emo girl**

**Axel: Make love with roxas in front of your fangirls.**

**Xion: Force everyone to watch "I Know who killed me" movie.**

**Saix: Have sex with mansex while watching gay porn.**

**Roxas: You ignored me, DO IT, SHOVE YOUR KEYBLADES UP LARXENE'S **S.**

**Mansex: Dress up as Brittany spears, Wear makeup and have sex with Hannah Montana live on her concert.**

**Xaldin: Kill every model on earth.**

**Xigbar: Kill the president of the United States.**

**Vexen: Dress up as a hooker and have sex with LOTS OF MEN.**

**MrMissMrs Random: Can you review on kingdom hearts fanmail and tell DAWN SHE'S A *BLEEPIN'* SLUT.**

**Cloud: Man you got tifa and aerith try to date you, Your quite the ladys man.**

**Leon: hows it feel to read fanfictions that pair you and cloud together, THERE ARE A TON.**

**Zack: Eould you have sex with aqua if you had the chance.**

**Terra: Have sex with Lindsay lohan and zack effron.**

**Aqua: YOUR HOT, Dman she is FINE.**

**Vanitas: *BLEEP* YOU,**

Larxene: Howabout, no, a-

Melanie: A-HEM!

Larxene: …apple-hole!

Zexion: No.

Axel and Roxas: NO!

Fangirls: Awwww…

Random: …Melanie, it ain't gonna happen on live.

Melanie: I knew that! …*hides camera, whistling innocently *

Xion: Kay!

*Forces everyone *

Everyone: *eye-twitching *

Saix: *still five years old * Number one, no.

Melanie: Number two, that would make Saix Jailbait, or a Lolita…hmmm…lolita Saix…idea!

XemSai: DON'T GO THERE.

Melanie: Right, only Zo-zo could pull off the Lolita.

Ienzo: It's true.

Roxas: No! I don't want to dirty my keyblades and she would find a way to kill me!

Mansex: *glaring at name * No.

Xaldin: I already did.

Everyone: O-O…

Xaldin: …That was sarcasm.

Xigbar: No.

Vexen: No. Just no.

Melanie: Our eyes would burn up. ^_^ And ok…if I remember…

Cloud: Yeah, I am.

Random: Also a man's man, that is…gay! (Cookie for anyone who know's this quote.)

Cloud: I AM NOT.

Leon: I think they are all sick-MELANIE!

Melanie: …*closes laptop * Yes, Squally?

Leon: What. Were. You. Reading?

Melanie: …Nothin'.

Terra: No!

Aqua: Uh…thanks?

Vanitas: Right back at you bitch.

Melanie: FIVE BUCKS IN THE POTTY MOUTH BUCKET!

Vanitas: Fine…*steals five bucks from Ven, then puts it in *

Random: Next one's are from zexion's lover!

**Hi everyone! My dares aren't as bad as some peoples but whatever!**

**Anyway! I dare everyone to be Zexion's slave and no comlaining or I will kill you! :D and Marluxia when I first saw you I knew you were a man I mean it was kind of obvious just look at you!**

**I dare Roxas to kill Vexen in the most creative ways possible!**

**I dare Xemnas to admit he love Saix…and Saix I dare you to live with Larxene…and I also dare Sora and Riku to back hand kairi….**

**And sora stop hurting yourself. -.-"**

**I will think of some more later :D**

Zexion: *smirks * Thank you. I would like some tea, Number XIII.

Roxas: Fine…

Zexion: *turns to everyone * Wait, you need the right uniform…

*Everyone is now in a French maids outfit *

Random and Roxas: NOT AGAIN!

Random: Wait, when were you in a French maid's costume, Roxas?

Roxas: …uh…

Marluxia: THANK YOU!

Melanie: Um, sorry Marly, you're still hawt, m'kay?

Xemnas: I'll do it! Saix-

Saix: *STILL FIVE YEAR OLD, wearing maid's cstume, now he REALLY looks Lolita xD * Yes, Master?

Melanie: *falls on back laughing head off *

Xigbar: *looking down… *

Melanie: *kicks Xigbar in the happy zone * Were you looking up my skirt, Xiggy? *sugary-sweet voice *

Xigbar: No…please Mel…*doubles over *

Xemnas: Uhhh…*Thoughts: Nosebleed * I …love your outfit!

Saix: We're all wearing the same outfit…and no, because I already live with her.

Sora and Riku: *back hand Kairi *

Kairi: Hey!

Sora: DO YOU THINK I LIKE TO? ITS THAT GUYS FAULT! *points at Karl *

Everyone: -_-;;;

Random: * Reading last letter* Next one's from Book the Weird Author-oh crap…

**7: *Eye twitches * You got to be kidding me, don't you have a lot more things to update then post this!**

**Ber: Hey, weren't you making a KH OC?**

**7: Yes, I'm almost done, just need to come up with a name.**

**Q/D**

***Turns everyone (And I mean everyone) into the forms they would take if they were in the Lion King world ***

**Everyone: You shall remain this way until the end of Chapter 5.**

**Q/D over.**

*Everyone turns into lions *

Melanie: *a sandy colored young lioness with some dark brown streaks and blue-yellow eyes * -Crap.-

**Yep! So For two chapters we'll be lions! I'm gonna get you for this Booky…**


	5. Chapter 5

Melanie: Hey! And…WE'RE STILL FREAKIN' LIONS!

Random: *A golden brown colored lioness with white underbelly, and blue-yellow eyes with three strange fur hairs that are messy on her forehead, Sighs* Let's just get the lion dares done…

Sora: *has a dark brown coat with a lighter underbelly with a half spikey-hair mane* -The first one's are from dreamer726!

**LION DARES!**

**Xigbar/Braig: (still has eye) fight to the death! Winner only has to pay me a hundred for your eye. 8)**

**Xion: Would you want to kill Riku?**

**Riku: I don't hate you! Your just a dope in kh1 and mean in a way to Xion, and don't like Roxas! So stay still as they kill you.**

**Xion/Roxas: kill Riku in any way you want.**

**Zexion: Are you a cute cat?**

**Ienzo: Are you a kitten/lion cub? If so-**

**Cassie: Hes mine! (Run with cat)**

**Dreamer: Cassie! We've been over this! You'll get him back at the end of ch. 5**

**Vanitas/ven/Roxas/Sora: Four way death battle!**

**Thankyou. (insert insane face)**

Xigbar/Braig: *look at the eye * …DIE! *Start battling in the background *

Xion: *A black lioness with dark blue eyes *Well, yes, if someone hated and tried to kill you, wouldn't you want to too?

Riku: *a pure-white lion with greenish eyes and a strange straight mane * I only hated you because you two are the reason my best friend was stuck in a freakin' pod for so long!

Kairi: *red lioness with violet blue eyes and a white underbelly * …So, you hated them because in order to get Sora back, they had to go back to him…?

Riku: Huh? Wait, I didn't-

Melanie: *smirking * You MISSED Sora!

Riku: Of course I did!

Everyone: *mouths drop, Luxord lion mumbling something like 'pay-up' to Xaldin lion *

Riku: …Not in that way you idiots!

Melanie: Yeah…on with the dare!

Xion: *turns to Roxas, who is a golden brown lion with light blue eyes * …Gorge?

Roxas: Gorge.

*We're in the Pridelands at the moment *

Riku: DAAAAAMMMMMMNNNNNN-

*SPLAT! *

*Roxas and Xion have pushed Riku off the cliff *

Melanie: Another point for Riku.

Zexion: Huh? *purplish coloring with a gray underbelly and some mane strands covering his violet-blue eyes *

Melanie: …Yes, yes he is. ^_^

Ienzo: *a lighter lavender color with lighter violet-blue eyes *

Cassie: MINE! *about to pick up cub!Ienzo… *

Melanie: *starts growling, then roars! * GET. AWAY. FROM. HIM.

Cassie: Uh…ok…after the chapter then…

Melanie: *starts licking Ienzo on the forehead *

Ienzo: Melanie~!

Melanie: *smiles and nuzzles cheek *

Everyone: Awwww…

Axel: *fire red lion with emerald green eyes and still strange marking under his eyes with hair that defies gravity * …And they call me the pedo?

*SMACK! *

Melanie: *eye-twitching, Axel has swirly eyes * That was just gross, Firecrotch.

Vanitas: *dark, dark brown, almost black coat with gleaming yellow eyes * You're dead!

Ven: *similar to Roxas's coat * Speak for yourself!

Roxas: *sighs *

Sora: Yay!

*A DEATH BATTLE LATER! *

Sora: *jumping up and down * So, anyone else?

Everyone: …

Sora: What?

Melanie: …These next ones are from Book the Weird Author…

**7: Like I care, you don't scare me.**

**?: I don't think that is wise.**

**7: What the heck! I just finished creating you, I haven't even put your design in the OC MAKER 9000.**

**How are you here Mike?**

**Mike: Sara did it. *Points at Heartless that is standing beside him ***

**7: Oh yeah…I forgot that she was created first.**

**Q/D (By Mike, the mysterious KH OC)**

**All Keyblade holders: You try to destroy Sara, and I will murder you.**

**Donald and Goofy: *Glares at them so hard and they die 5 times ***

**Orgy members: …Go kill yourselves.**

**Melanie: What is it with you and Yoai?**

**Q/D over.**

**7: *Sweatdrops * …Mike, you stink at first impressions.**

**Mike: Like I care.**

Roxas: We weren't planning to…SORA!

Sora: …*hides keyblade *

Kairi: *sighs * I swear he's keyblade crazy…

Goofy and Donald: *die five times *

Random: Goofy and Donald in the lead now!

Orgy: …No.

Melanie: *sighs * Firstly, I usually only read shonen-ai, and secondly…none of your beeswax. :P

Random: Next ones are from Sin of Dragons.

**Flare: SON OF A B----**

**Karl: Flare!**

**Flare: batch…Ah well, I'll do the dares.**

**Xion: You must take someone out for a date! Same for the rest of you girls!**

**Guys, you must comply!**

**Marluxia, I do hope you enjoy your stay in the Netherworld…Laharl, Etna, and Flonne are looking for you to…help you enjoy your stay.**

**Cloud: You are a emo who doesn't want to admit it!**

**Zack: Hmmm, care to help me with training?**

**Axel, Ventus, Aqua and Terra: Same with you four?**

**Sora, Roxas: …You both are idiots. You both have to fight me, don't worry, I won't hit you both TOO hard.**

**All other Organization members: Beat on each other.**

**Flare: That is all for now**

Xion: We can't really do that, since we're all lions.

Girls: *nod *

Guys: *sigh in relief *

*Netherworld *

Marluxia: There…are…no…flowers? *slowly going insane *

*Pride Lands *

Cloud: *rolls eyes *

Zack: I would, but I'm kind of feline right now…

Axel, Ven, Aqua, and Terra: Same.

Sora and Roxas: Oh, we're so-

*Flare appears *

Flare: FOUR WINDS WRATH!

Sora and Roxas: *Knocked out *

Random and Melanie: Seeya Flare! Tell everyone we say hi~!

Flare: *waves * Seeya. *disappears *

Melanie: Next one's are from KK!

**Yuffie: *snickers * Thank goodness I'm not there.**

**Naruto: Any chance they can be turned back?**

**Koichi: Hope so. Some of them lost a bunch of awesome points just now.**

**Kane: True. I don't think anyone would be afraid of lion cub Sephiroth.**

**KK: Funny thing is, how are they going to do some of the dares if they're all cats now.**

**Kane: Then change 'em back.**

**KK: Gladly. *snaps fingers, changing them back to normal* On to the dares!**

**Demyx- Go around and sign your name on a bunch or girls' boobs, saying its your autograph.**

**Puppy Saix- Fetch *throws shiny red ball at the five-year-old ***

**Sora and Roxas- *Gibb slaps them ***

**That's for not paying attention to your half-naked girlfriends.**

**Luxord- Here is some tea.**

***whispers * It has rum in it!**

**Sephiroth- Mansex insulted your mother.**

**Aqua- Dance in a two-piece bikini for Zack.**

**Axel, Larxene, and Xigbar- What would you guys do if you were the Superior of Organization XIII?**

**Cloud- If you want Sephiroth to stop stalking you, marry Tifa.**

**Yuffie: Can I ask Marluxia a question?**

**KK: …I guess.**

**Yuffie: Yay!**

**Marluxia- Since you have pink hair, does the carpet match the drapes?**

**Koichi, Naruto, and Kane: *laughing their a-sses off ***

**KK: *having a laughing fit * Oh that was hilarious! That'll be it for now.**

**Yuffie: Aw, but I had more T&D I wanted to do.**

**KK: Next time, as long as you're still here.**

**Yuffie: *grins * Okay!**

*Everybody returns to there regular form *

Everyone: YES!

Demyx: *a marker appears in his hands * Ok~!

*five minutes later *

Demyx: *unconscious, with Random clutching her keyblade *

Saix: *rolls eyes * Like I would fall for-…BALLL! *runs after ball, catching it in his mouth and going up to Xemnas * Play?

Xemnas: …*begins hitting head against the wall *

Melanie: *giggling * I almost feel sorry for him…ALMOST.

Sora and Roxas: YOW!

Melanie: Hey! I do that! *Gibbs slaps them *

Sora and Roxas: OWWWW! WE GET IT!

Luxord: *smirks * Thanks gov. *begins sipping tea *

Aqua: …*looks at Melanie * Please…?

Melanie: *shakes head * Sorry.

Aqua: *sighs and begins to dance in front of Zack in a bikini *

Zack: …*faints*

Xigbar: *grinning * What would I do…?

Rest of organization: …*shivers*

Axel: What would I do…? *smirks *

Roxas: …*starts running for the hills *

Axel: -_-…

Larxene: Hmmm…*evil grin *

OrgXIII: …*in fetal position *

Larxene: *rolls eyes *

Cloud: Hmmm…*weighting the pros and cons *

Melanie: WHAT CONS ARE THERE TO MARRYING TIFA?

Cloud: I have to think about it. ^_^

Tifa: …*kicks him in the shin * YOU HAVE TO **THINK** ABOUT IT?

Everyone: *begins to snicker at joke, except for Melanie and Sora *

Sora: …I don't get it…

Melanie: *rolls eyes * I do.

Random: *stops laughing * It's funny when it applies to Marluxia, but on any other case kids, it's considered quite rude. ^_^

Melanie: Next one's are from Zexion's lover!

**HI! Wow does that make me seem like a peppy person or what…I'm not…. My librian thought I was depressed which is weird just because I like reading books about abuse doesn't mean I am Depressed or anything like that! It is like me calling Riku a fish when that man clearly isn't a fish anyway! Saix I realize you live with her but I meant like Just you and her not with everyone else so yeah! I dare Zexion to come live with me and slap my sister for saying that Saix was cooler than you and she is so breaking the agreement! I called you and Demyx and she got Saix and Axel but she is saying Demyx is nutral ground when that was Xemnas! I know she is so unfair! Wow I am ranting sorry!**

Everyone: It's okay.

Saix: …No.

Random: Why not?

Saix: Because since I am just below four feet, I cannot reach shelves and would eventually starve to death.

Zexion: *appears at Zex Lover's house *

Zex's Sister: Huh? How-

Zexion: *slaps sister * I am so better than that werewolf. *goes over and kisses Zexion's lover on the cheeks and strokes it * I have to do the T/D, so I am not allowed to live with you. But I shall visit. *disappears again *

*Back at T/D *

Melanie: Aren't you the charmer…

Ienzo: He gets it from me.

Zexion: *rolls eye *

Random: Next ones are from a new reviewer called RandomRandomnessRules…I like it. ;D

**I don't really know all of them but still.**

**Riku: Declare war on Sora**

**Roxas: Declare war on Riku**

**Sora: Declare war on Roxas**

**Kairi: Lock all three of them in a room with a ton of fireworks**

**Axel: Try to help out with explosions**

Riku: *has Way to Dawn * I declare war on you, Sora!

Roxas: *Holding Oblivion and Oathkeeper* I declare war on you, Riku!

Sora: *has Ultima * I declare war on you, Roxas!

Kairi: *pushes them into a closet and locks door *

Axel: *snaps fingers *

BOOM!

BANG!

POP!

CLANG!

CRASH!

Everyone else: *watching * Ooohhh…Aaaahhh…

Melanie: Next one's from…Amy-chan123…

**Kufufufufu…**

**-EVERY male character except Ienzo must read a yoai lemon doujin**

**-Ienzo is a shota so I trust Melanie to make sure he dresses like one**

**-Xemnas's name permanently stay as Mansex or Gay-For-Saix**

**Have fun! w**

**P.S Did you know Marluxia was originally supposed to be a girl?**

Guys: …NOOO!

Melanie: YESSSSS!

*A Yoai lemon Doujin reading later! *

Straight guys: WE'RE SCARRED FOR LIFE!

Xemnas: …*stalks over to Melanie * …WHY did you make me read one with an under-aged child and an older man?

Melanie: …because I thought since Saix is five at the moment, you would need to learn some stuff!

Xemnas: …

Axel: …*sneaks manga in the back pocket of his Organization cloak, whistling *

Roxas and Sora: -…WHY THE HELL DID YOU GIVE ONE OF US?

Random: …Wouldn't that be considered incest…?

Melanie: I think more like masturbation. ^_^

Random: …I do not want to know how you found OUT that word…

Melanie: My friends corrupted me.

Ienzo: *looks over at Melanie and sighs * Alright…

Melanie: *grinning, dragging Ienzo out * We shall be back momentarily!

**AFTER**

Melanie: Since he refused the dress, I gave him the next thing I could think of.

Ienzo: *now wearing cat ears, a tail, and an over-large long-sleeve shirt that almost falls off his shoulders, and jeans* So?

All the girls: *run over and start saying how ADORABLE and CUTE he is *

Melanie: Now…Send in the Seme Cage!

*A bunch of very big and tough looking guys (also really hot. XD) in a cage are brought in *

SC (Seme Cage): Mel, why the- *zero in on Ienzo *

Seme #1: Hellooooooo.

*Cat calls and whoops for Ienzo start *

Melanie: Alright! They may go!

Seme #2: Wait! Can we at least have the brunet?

Sora: Hahn?

Riku: *superdy-dupery death glare of…DEATH! XD *

Melanie: Buh-bye! *waves as the cage is wheeled out *

Ienzo: *pouts * They are crude.

Melanie: Yes they are. ^_^

*Netherworld *

Marluxia: *in a fetal position *

*T/D *

Everyone: …*begins laughing hysterically * BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Random: Next…hehehe…one from NoahMatrix1000!

**Everyone: WHAT, Was "I know who killed me" movie bad, I know there was a sex scene but c'mon.**

**MrMissMrsRandom: Sorry about what I said, I'm just excited for a another chapter of Kingdom Hearts fanmail.**

**Aqua: Damn, You're a fine and also there are some fanfictions that pair you and vanitas together.**

**Vanitas: "Smiles evily while giving the retard the middle finger" Go to hell.**

**Axel: Mansex must shave your hair, beat you up, and force you to wear girl makeup.**

**Roxas: Switch your keyblades with gun keyblades.**

**Terra: Your UGLY, I just hope that ven doesn't become ugly like you.**

**Mansex: Have sex with ever actor in Hollywood.**

**Saix: Do you like seeing gay porn while masturbating.**

**Xaldin: Switch your lances with gungir lances and kill osama bin laden.**

**Xigbar: Dress up as Ricardo from tales of innocence and do his arte Elemental master on slut kairi.**

**Sora: Your gay, do you have sex with every male here.**

**Riku: Would you have sex with every female here if you had the chance.**

**Kairi: Why on earth do you dress up as a slut.**

Everyone: *shrug *

Melanie: It's fine. I want another chapter too~! :D

Aqua: Thank you, and…EEWWWWWW!

Vanitas: What?

Aqua: First your evil, and second, your part of Ven!

Ven: What's that supposed to mean?

Aqua: You're like a little brother to me!

Vanitas: You first, boy-bitch.

Random: VAN!

Vanitas: But he-!

Melanie: No buts! GO TO YOUR ROOM EVIL BUT HOT VILLIAN!

Random: -_-

Melanie: Sorry, nope on Axel dare. Why? …Because I say so.

Axel: THANK YOU!

Melanie: …And we would all die of the ugliness that is Axel bald.

Axel: -_-

Roxas: Cool! *gets gunblades * This is awe-

*Shot! Swear is heard *

Roxas; Crap…

*Xigbar now has TWO Eyepatches xD *

Melanie: I'll heal you after the chapter, Xiggy.

Terra: *eye twitches *

Mansex: No.

Saix: *Is STILL 5 * Wha-

Melanie: *covers ears * No asking those types of dares to little Saix! …Though you're allowed to bug Mansex about him being a pedo! :D

Mansex: *Sighs *

Xaldin: No. Why? I don't feel like it.

Xigbar: I'm kind of BLIND at the moment, thanks to someone…

Roxas: *whistling innocently *

Sora: WHAT!

Melanie: *a-hems * Sora is still a virgin. ^^

Riku: I do not have an answer to that.

Kairi: I do not dress like a-

Melanie: *eyebrow raises *

Kairi: …Fine. I think my outfit is cute, and I like pink. And also, have you've been to Destiny Islands before? It gets really hot out there.

Melanie: Alright, these next one's are from-

***Changes them right back into lions ***

**Sorry, but they must complete this dare, so they won' be changingback until chapter six.**

Melanie: *back in lion form * …DAMN YOU BOOK!

Random: *sighs * The last and longest is from ShinigamiMaster.

**SM: Wassup, party peoples *looks cheery………TOO cheery***

**Garret: *rises from behind control room chair * You. Have. To. TELL THEM!**

**SM: FINE! *pinches bridge of nose * Alright, I have…well…we have a bit of a problema. I was planning A Bleach T/D, and gathered all the characters, but something went wrong. (Dramatic Pause) HORRIBLY, DREADFULLY**

**WROOOOOOONGGGG!**

**Gary: Just zarking tell them. AND DON'T CALL ME GARY! I HATE THAT!**

**SM: Ok, as you can imagine, noone likes to be forced into T/D's. The characters betrayed me. EVEN MY OWN ZARKING BLEACH OC!**

**Gary: Seriously, that's just wrong. You own OC betra-HEY!**

**SM: SO-RY!**

**Gyraddos: Thank-OH COME ON!**

**SM: Now, to business, we must get back to to. The betrayal part isn't the worst bit. This is. You see, I wuz gonna send some Bleach people for some dares, and my Photon Acelerator waz set to WHERE YIU ARE! AND THEY FOUND IT! *EPIC ZARKING SCREAM; Collapses on floor, Garret goes unconscious b/c of the VOL of said scream***

**Garret: *groan ***

**SM: *Recovers * Ok, now I KNOW y'all cant handl all of te Bleach characters and I MEAN ALL! So, Im sending over 2 things. Numero Uno) My KH OC, supposed best friend of Sora, Riku, and Kairi,……………SHUN!**

**(Coincedentally, my Bleach OC is also named Shun, but that's beside the point) to help defend and, wit my permission, to use as you'd like thru this whole T/D!**

**Shun: Oh, thanks a lot.**

**SM: Aw shuddup. U kno ur gonna luv it!**

**Shun: Crap, wen u rright, ur right!**

**SM: Now for NO. 2) A clone of MYSELF! ShinigamiMaster! He will help defend and participate in this T/D as well!**

**SM Clone: Im all fired up and ready 2 go!**

**SM: Good 4 u! Now, Ive kept them all (Bleach Characters) in the PhAcc (photon accelerator) stream, until SM clone and Shun get there. Now, this doesn't mean I forgot…………………….THE DARES!**

**Gary: *immediately recovers * ohboyohboyohboyohboyohboy! Tell em wat u got 2day!**

**SM: Today. Is the Day. For REVENGE! That means YOU KH Characters.**

**KH Characters: HURRAH!**

**SM: Don't think yousa getting outa your dareses doh!**

**KH Characters: DANG!**

**Herewe go!**

**Melanie- THIS IS NOT MY IDEA. My clone's personality is warped, and he wants 2 do this. You will make out with him. Sorry *gets an akward look and blush ***

**SM Clone: Oh YES!**

**SM: Butremember Melanie, he and Shun r yours 2control after the Bleach invasion. But send Shun back at the end of T?D, or ur butt is SO SUED.**

**Random- You are paired with Shun 4 the rest of this T/D. MY IDEA, HAHA!**

**SM: Oh, almost 4 got. All of u are released from lion form and the "Iron Man" Jericho missle is sent at Book the weird author. Also Chris Jericho tobeat him up. Seriously. That's just stopid.**

**Sora- You get crotch protection(if u gonna be with Kairi someday…..well, u get the point.**

**Riku- hardest smack in the crotch at Sora u can muster. With Keyblade. Did I mention that whosoever does tis will be disentergrated. No? Oh well. 2 late now.**

**Kairi(and every1 else-Smack RIKU in the crotch with ur weapons. MWAHAHAHAHA! 1) no imnot a Riku-hater, its revenge. 2) MANSEX! NO GROPING! (ALMOST DIES FROM LAUGHTER)**

**Ansem the Wise- ADMIT you are really Count Dooku, or Melanie gets to send you to Obi-Wan and Anakin wit the PhAcc.**

**Mansex- You automatically die for noreason, you just explode. 10 times. And you are here on out known as either Mansex or GayForSaix. CHOOSE ONE!**

**Everyone- YOU JUST LOST THE GAME! Mel, if you don't know wat Im talking about, google it.**

**SM: Ok, SM clone. Shun. Prepare for transport.**

**SM Clone and Shun: ROGER *both salute ***

**SM: And if you see the Bleach People on your way, flip em off 4me!**

***The 2 are teleported ***

**Gary: …………………now what?**

**SM: We wait, and hope for the best. BTW, those guy'll be there wen you finish reading this. This is ShinigamiMAster signing off, saying goodluck, and Godspeed.**

**Yammy: *appears behind them * Guess whoooooooooooo, author boy?**

**SM: *does the anime-shocked-turn-around-ting * B-but you…….the P-PhAcc……..**

**Yammy: decided 2stay andbeat up y-o-u!**

**SM: OHH…….**

**Yammy: Be enraged…….IRA!**

**SM: ZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRKKKKK!**

Everyone: *silent for a second, then…. *

**YOU WHAT?**

*Clone SM and Shun appear *

Clone SM: Sup.

Melanie: …*looking at dare, then at clone SM * AW HELL-

SM clone: *begins to make out with her *

Xigbar: REVENGE! REVENGE! MWAHAHAHA!

Braig: …You ok dude?

Xigbar: Sorry, always wanted to do that.

Riku: *takes a picture with his phone *

Melanie: *breaks free * AIR PLEASE! And I'm definitely going to return them, Shini. (ShinigamiMaster is too long to type! XD)

Random: …*gets on cellphone * Kaman?

Shun: Who's Kaman?

Melanie: You'll find out soon. ^_^

*Nelson from the Simpsons points at Book * Ha-ha!

Melanie: GET OFF HA-HA MORON! And sorry Book, nothing personal. ^_^

Sora: YES! THANKYOU!

Riku: Here it goes…*raises Keyblade and- *

*BOOM! *

Riku: *incenerated *

Melanie: Another point for Riku!

Kairi and Everyone: *begin to smack Riku *

Riku: Ow! Hey-OW! OWWWWWWWWW!

Girls: *go up and kiss Shun ON THE CHEEK! *

Melanie: Remember everyone, SM Clone and Shun CAN. BE. DARED. SO DARE THEM!

Ansem the Wise: I am not Count Dooku!

Melanie: Say hi to R2 for me! *uses PhAcc *

Mansex: I've chosen damn Mansex…it's better then the other one…

*dies ten times *

Mansex: …Ow…

Everyone: *disappears * DAMN THE WORLD ENDS WITH YOU! (Hope I got the right game. XP)

*After they come back *

Melanie: Well, that's a point for…everyone…

Shun: Feel sorry for the original SM.

Melanie: Yeah, but-

*Bleach Characters appear *

Random: *get out keyblade * We have our own problems!

**Will they be able to defeat the Bleach characters…?**

**Will Riku be hit in the crotch again…?**

**IS Sora gay…?**

**Who is Kaman…?**

**I don't have the answers, well, I do, but I'm not telling. So tune in next time!**

**P.S: To KK, please return Yuffie by chapter six!**


	6. Chapter 6

Shun: Well that was interesting.

Sato and Random: *their keyblades disappear * Uh-huh.

Melanie: *wiping blood off a hardback book * Should we get started?

Sora: Shouldn't you introduce the new guys?

Melanie :Oh yeah! *points at Sato, and a guy with shoulder length red hair and black eyes * You guys all know Sato, and the redhead is Kaman Silver, Random's boyfriend.

Random and Kaman: *have arms around shoulder's and wave *

Melanie: Sorry Shun.

Shun: *shrugs * It's ok.

SM Clone: *has letter's * I'll start. The first one is from Sin of Dragons!

**Flare/Kage: *Shakes head * You two were weak! Sato is stronger then you.**

**Sato: *Sighs * I'll bring Kaman…and possibly stay around to help.**

**Kage: Don't you mean stay with Xion?**

**Sato: …**

**Kage: Again, truth or dares will be-**

**Adell and Rozalin: We're/We are helping!**

**Kage: …Screw you both…**

**Truth and Dare by Disgaea 2 people and Kage.**

**Kage: HEY! I WAS IN DISGAEA 2! …They just never put my sprite in!**

**Ahuh. Just get on with it…Wait! We have a notice from Axel and that silent girl!**

***Nether World ***

**Axel: This is brought to you by the dark hero…AXEL! Now then…in the netherworld that Deamon Lord Etna came from, we found out that Overlord Laharl, Deamon Lord Etna and Fallen Angel Flonne were beating this strange pink haired guy. No fatalities reported yet…though…**

**Laharl: OVERLORD BOMB!**

**Etna: Prinny Raid!**

**Axel: Oh! That's gotta hurt! And this news flash was brought to you by me the Dark Hero!**

***Room * **

**Kage: Ouch…Overlord's Bomb and Prinny Raid…**

**Adell: Who's that guy?**

**Rozalin: And why is Overlord Laharl and Beauty Queen Etna beating on him…?**

**Kage: Well, he's a prick who loves flowers and pink and that.**

**That…and apparently, he's a wimp who stays back and is a bloody coward. Anyways…**

**Melanie: (Kage) Who do you think is going to win, Mr. Flower or Laharl and Etna?**

**Sora and Roxas: (Adell) Hey, you two are the heroes, right? Do you win your fights with honour!**

**Rozalin and Kage: *Facepalm ***

**Xaldin: (Rozalin) Hello…You are a master of winds, correct? Could you possibly defeat Kage here?**

**Cloud: (Kage) Now, it is your turn to battle me, emo.**

**Zack: (Adell) I respect you, and feel sorry for what happened. You were a awesome…uh…are a awesome dude. Winning your fights with honour, and focusing on that.**

**Aerith: (Rozalin) You like gardening, correct?**

**Demyx: (Kage) …What kind of idiot fights with a guitar?**

**Axel: (Kage and Adell): Did you know one of your weapons in 365 ½ days is pizza?**

**Riku: (Kage) Would you mind beating Sora for being a failure as a hero?**

**Sora: (Kage again) I'm going to come kill you now, and take over as the main character of Kingdom Hearts! What do you think of that!**

**Xion: (Rozalin) Are you excited that Sato is coming?**

**To any we missed: Sorry, but you are not important in this round.**

**T/D over.**

**Kage: Ohhh, that's going to leave a mark…**

**Adell: Ouch, upercutted by Laharl's sword.**

**Rozalin: *Sighs * Male deamons…**

**Kage: Oh oh oh! Wtna's using Prinny Raid again! Now Sexy Beam!**

**Adell: …Damn…that guy's screwed now.**

**Kage: Yep.**

Sora/Roxas: THERE IS NO WAY-

Sato: *holding his keyblade, True Light's Flight, and- *

*Sora's and Roxas's hair spikes are slashed off *

Xion: Woah…

Random: Impressive. ^_^

*Everyone is looking at the News Footage *

Melanie: Oh, that's gonna leave a mark…

Namine: I didn't know someone's head could bend that way…

Random: Its not suppose too…

Melanie: Well, I think…please revive Marly before you send him back, I don't want another Sora-in-a-box episode.

Xaldin: Hmmm…Depends…

Cloud: Nah. Maybe later.

Zack: Thank you! Wait-were?

Melanie: *whistling innocently *

Aerith: Yes. ^_^

Demyx: IT'S NOT A GUITAR! IT'S A SITAR!

Random: What's the difference?

Demyx: THERE IS SO A DIFFERENCE!

Shun: Why don't you show us then.

Demyx: *about to open mouth, but turns red in anger and sits back on the couch *

Axel: It's 358/2 Days, actually, and THEY AREN'T PIZZA!

Roxas: It's true, trust me, I've tried to eat them. ^_^

Everyone: …

Roxas: …What?

Melanie: Now we know why you're Sora's Nobody…

Riku: If he screws up enough and causes the loss of all the known worlds to darkness, of course I'm going to kick his butt!

Sora: Gee, thanks. And no. Because then you would DEFINITELY BE A GARY-STU!

Xion: *blushes * Um…

*A girly scream is heard echoing *

Everyone: Oooohhh…

Kaman: *takes out another letter and opens it * This one's from Book the Weird Author.

***Missle was destroyed by Mike, and the strange person was killed by Sara, the Soldier Heartless ***

**7: *Shrugs * I just wanted to see what would happen if they were lions.**

**Mike: And you didn't have any ideas for dares.**

**7: …True.**

**Q/D …from Sara?**

**Sora: *Beats the crap out of him ***

**Riku: *Same as above ***

**Random: *Gives her a card that prevents her from being paired up with someone by force ***

**Roxas: *Also has the crap beaten out of him ***

**Mansex: … *Kicks him where the sun don't shine **

**Goofy/Donald: *Have been beaten up ***

**Melanie: *Gives her a flower ***

**Rest of girls: *Also gives flowers ***

**Q/D over**

**7: About the flower, before Sara became a Heartless, she was a three year old girl who like to pick flowers.**

**Sara: …**

Everyone: Uh, wow.

Random: *receives card * Cool! Save this for later.

Melanie: *rubbing temples and groaning *

*Sara appears and gives her a flower *

Melanie: Oh! Um, thank you.

*other girls receive flowers *

Girls: Thanks…

*they turn around to find Sora, Riku, Roxas, Mansex, Goofy, and Donald in a heap groaning *

Everyone else: *sweat drops *

Girls: Oh…

Melanie: Nice meeting you Sara~!

Random: *takes another letter * …From KK!

**Yuffie: Aw, but I don't want to go back!**

**KK: Unfortunately, you have to.**

**Naruto: Think of it this way, Yuffe. You get to go back with the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu I taught you!**

**Yuffie: *grin * You're right! I better get going so I can torture Leon.**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! *ten Yuffie appear as she goes through the door back to the Square Universe ***

**Koichi: Oh this should be good.**

**Kane: Leon is going to be ticked.**

**KK: Too bad for him. Let's begin!**

**Riku and Xion- Kiss each other on the lips for as long as possible before you need air.**

**Xigbar- *gives him dirty magazines ***

**Puppy Saix- Here's a big juicy bone for you. *tosses bone as big as Saix to the little puppy ***

**Mansex- So not only are you a pedo, but you're into bestiality too? **

**Sora- What's your favorite thing about Kairi?**

**Roxas- What's your favorite thing about Namine?**

**Cloud- What's your favorite thing about Tifa? **

**Zack- What's your favorite thing about Aqua?**

**Xaldin- I dare you to listen to Justin Beiber.**

**Demyx- *whispers * I dare you to go into Larxene's room, steal a few pairs of her panties, and put them in Vexen's room. The hilarity will then ensue. **

**KK: That's it for now.**

**?: Not so fast!**

**Kane: Who is this?**

**KK: This would be Nexas, my "Kingdom Hearts" OC.**

**Nexas: When the he-ll will I get to fight Sephiroth so I can turn him into a heartless?**

**KK: …It all depends.**

**Nexas: *raises axe * On what?**

**KK: On whether or not you do something stupid, like attack your boss.**

**Nexas: Bas-tard.**

**Koichi & Naruto: See ya next time!**

**Kane: What they said. **

*Ten Yuffie's appear * Hey, Squally!

Leon: *face pales * …No…

Riku and Xion: *face pales, but do as their told *

Sato: …

Sora: …*eye-twitching *

Xion: *breaks away first, then sits back next to Sato*

Sato: …

Xigbar: *receives mags and salutes to KK *

Saix: Don't call me-!

*bone falls on him *

Melanie: Puppy!

Mansex: *eye twitches* I have not touched Saix since he was turned into a five year old and-*glares at Melanie * …CHANGE. IT.

Melanie: Eh, nope.

Sora: Kairi? Um…I guess her laugh.

Roxas: Her smile.

Cloud: The way she can kick a wall.

Zack: The way she handles a keybalde! It's hot!

Kairi, Namine, Tifa, and Aqua: *blushing and smiling *

Xaldin: …*starts begging silently to Melanie, but she shakes her head and snaps her fingers *

Xaldin: *now in a soundproof room listening to Justin Beiber, he is now screaming *

Random: Now that's torture.

Demyx: On it!

*few mintues later! *

Demyx: Wait for it…

Larxene's Voice: YOU UGLY PERVERT!

Vexen's Voice: AAAAHHHH! I DON'T LIKE TO BE ELECTROCUTED LIKE THIS!

Melanie: Seeya!

Riku: *takes another letter * This one's from zexion's lover.

**Haha I love you Zexion but now my sister is amd at me and she said I made her cry on the inside…I dare everyone to be Demyx (and his somebody…Okay I admit it I forgot his name!), Zexion, and Ienzo's Slave! Hope you have fun zExion! Oh and does anyone have any good book suggestions?**

Zexion: *smirks * Thank you.

Demyx: Yay~!

Ienzo: *smug *

Everyone else: Great…

*Two hours later *

Melanie: Ienzo…can someone else read _Paradise Lost _too you?

Ienzo: But you sound the best reading it.

Riku: *hair still dyed and is in a bunny suit * …WHY?

Zexion: Because you killed me. Revenge. *using Sora as a footstool *

Random: *looks disturbed * Too…much…pudding…

Demyx: More!

Random: *fetal positition *

Namine: *has a list of suggestions * Here are a few suggestions. If you're into the King Arthur legend, read _Merlin. _Also _Ana's Story _is good. And one of Melanie's favorite quick reads is _gamer girl. _And her suggestion for supernatural stories is _Blood and Chocolate. _Hope that helped!

Melanie: Lucifer- Oh next one's from ultima-owner.

**I dare the throwing nobody to shock me as long as she wants, plz I love pain.**

Larxene: *evil grin * I would be happy to ob-

Melanie: You can't kill her.

Larxene: *sighs * Fine…

Melanie: *hands her a piece of paper * She also has to sign this.

Larxene: …What is it?

Melanie: *it's a liability waver * Uh…just make sure she signs it.

Larxene: *shrugs and teleports *

Random: *still in fetal position *

Kairi: Uh…this one's from dreamer726…

**Hmm…WHO WON THE EYEPATCH GUYS DEATH BATTLE AGAIN!**

**Braig/Xigbar: You must be really dumb to lose your eye. I WILL GIVE THE EYE TO WHOEVER GIVES ME A HUNDRED DOLLARS! (and loser has to give thousands of dollars to me)**

**Xibar: (smiles sweetly) Cassie has a present for you.**

**Cassie: (looks sweet and turns into a dragon) What did you say! (kills him thousands of times and reduces points to minus a thousands) I will have-**

**Dreamer: No ienzo cassie!**

**Random: A torture for you kiss-Riku! And you can torture in any way you want! BUT IT HAS TO INVOLVE A STUFFED DOG! As you can see I am acting very random today.**

**Zexion: 8P Kill whoever you like best**

**Ienzo: Silent six year old! (Say that five timesfast. No slip)**

Xig/Braig: I DID! YOU? NO WAY!

Braig: *sighs * First, I didn't lose it- SOMEONE- *glaring at Terra * Took it from me.

Braig: *throws a hundred dollars at her while Xig is being fried * GIVE IT!

Random: *out of fetal position * …What?

Kaman: *twitching *

Melanie: Uh…Oh crap…I'm not allowed to say no to the dare, but I don't want Kaman to go Wolfman a-

Random: *holds up card Book gave her * I decline to the dare. *goes and hugs Kaman *

Kaman: *blushing *

Riku: *Phew. * Rand is awesome and all, but there is now way we would be a couple.

Random: *smiles sweetly * Oh Dem-Dem…

*A STUFFED DOG TORTURING LATER!*

Demyx: *on the ground, fetal position*

Zexion: …*kills Roxas *

*comes back *

Axel: …You killed him?

Roxas: …You like me best?

Melanie: …Does this mean ZekuRoku is possible?

Zexion, Axel, and Roxas: *stare at Melanie *

Ienzo: *takes a deep breath, then says it five times without stopping, then smirks *

Random: *takes another letter * …From StarWatcherMai!

**It took me awile to get the drapes think but then im realy oblivious to those kind of jokes. I also like the gibb slaps you added! I love NCIS. It'd be cool if u added them here or made a KH+ NCIS crossover there aren't many of those.**

Melanie: Hey Mai! It's ok. And thanks~! My title is the Grand Poobah of the Gibbs and Book slap! :D And that's a great idea, but I already have KH/Pokemon/Bleach/Disgaea/Star Wars people here so far. But one chapter I shall do a Parody!

Random: Here's some from NoahMatrix1000. (Sorry I bleeped out the swear words. XP)

**Everyone: I hate vanitas, Pff he's the most pathetic being I ever seen, My master dark samus is THE MOST PWERFUL BEING IN THE UNIVERSE, She wii be there shortly to kill the rotton piece of *beep * vanitas, And also vanitas, I'M FRICKIN 14**

**Mansex: Dress up as Lindsay and go to a gay strip club**

**Vanitas: *BLEEP * YOU. YOU ROTTON PIECE OF *BLEEP*, LIKE YOU GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ANYONE.**

**Aqua: Damn, You are fine, If I was 18, I would so go on a date with you.**

**Terra: Stop being so ugly, People are going to think you're a child molester who rapes ven.**

**Ven: Your cool ven, can we become friends, and also vanitas, *BLEEP * YOU.**

**Axel: Dress up as reno and kill vanitas and his *bleep* master xehanort.**

**MrMissMrs Random: I really hate vanitas, please do not take these questions.**

**Larxene: Kill vanitas slowly and painfully, And tell him this, *BLEEP * YOU BITCH.**

**Roxas: Dress up as Orlando bloom and tell everyone that vanitas has sex with master Xehanort.**

**Xaldin: Strip vanitas naked and put him in a room with lots of poison snakes.**

**Luxord: Trap vanitas in your cards for 10 months and tell him he's a ROTTONPIECE OF *BEEP *.**

**Zexion: Do whatever means necessary to torture the piece of *beep ***

**Vanitas.**

**Ansem the wise: Why couldn't you fired your apprentices if they had conduct secret experiments.**

**Cloud: Kill vanitas and destroy his keyblade.**

**Leon: Shoot vanitas with a Ak-47 until he dies.**

Melanie: Oh, Vanitas…

…*a piece of paper appears in hands *

SM clone: What does it say?

Melanie: It says, 'Out to dinner with my new girlfriend, UminekoKingdomHeartsFan, be back by next chapter. Vanitas AKA. Awesomer than Sora.'

Everyone: -_-;…

Random: Well, we have to skip the Vanitas dares now…

Mansex: No.

Aqua: Um, thanks again. *smiles and blushes *

Terra and Ven: …

Aqua: What? It's not like-OH MY GAWD.

Terra and Ven: …

Melanie: *mouth drops * You two…

Terra: …It's technically not that if they consent…

Random: HOLY-

Sato: *covers mouth with duct tape *

Ven: …Uh, sure whatever, and I agree…

Axel: Would, but now you've given me that metal image and I feel scarred for life.

Larxene: Love to, but he isn't here.

Roxas: *dresses up as Orlando Bloom *

Melanie: …Gah…

Roxas: *sweat drops * Uh…Vanitas sleeps with Master Xehanort…

Melanie: He really doesn't. Though…

Ansem the Wise: …DAMMIT!

Random: Holy frick you JUST thought of it?

Melanie: Ok, these one's are from Vanitas's new girlfriend, UminekoKingdomHeartsFan!

**Yay a truth or dare fic!**

**Riku: I dare you to kiss Sora but not on the cheek!**

**Sora and Vanitas: I dare you 2 to fight each other. But Vanitas, I want you to use the X-Blade.**

**Kairi, Tifa, Yuna, and Rikku: I dare you to watch Dead fantasy 1-5.**

**Vanitas: Can you be my boyfriend?**

Sora: *blushes * WHA-

Riku: *kisses Sora on the forehead * There.

Soriku fangirls and Melanie: AWWWWWWWW~!

Random: *grabs the back of Melanie's shirt * No fangirling for you.

Melanie: *pouts*

Girls: *go to watch it *

Sora: *still blushing * Um…he isn't here…

Melanie: He already is. ;D

Random: Last one's from- *holding a message jump drive* …it's from ShinigamiMaster…

Melanie: *takes it and puts it in the computer and SM shows up on the big screen *

**THIS IS THE SAME AS THE PREVIOUS REVIEW! A RECORDED VIDEO MESSAGE ON AN IPAD!**

**SM: Garret, are we live?**

**Gary: *Off screen somewhere * Easy munny.**

**SM: Brilliant, now get to work on those author-pwning weapons for the authors im not leiking, like Book.**

**Gary: Right!**

**SM: Meaning NOW, Head Techie!**

**Gary: Oh! *runs out through star-wars style door .**

**SM: Now, on to this. HELOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO, T/D people! It's ShinigamiMaster, recording live from Sereitei Command Center's Control Room! Ok, I bet ur wondering how Im even ALIVE after seeing what happened last time.**

**SM: I paused for a second there, to let someone respond. Now, ill not just TELL YOU. Ill SHOW you!**

***Moves to reveal Control Room in shambles, panel hanging from walls, gashes in places, burn marks in others, and an unconscious Yammy in one corner ***

**SM: Yeah, we're still doing repairs here, but the place'll be back at optimum running capacity in no time. I bet NOW you're wondering how this all happened.**

**SM: Pausing again to allow a response. I'll tell you.**

***Yammy is regaining consciousness, but SM does'nt notice ***

**SM: You see, before he fully transformed into his Resurraccion, I pressed the emergency defense gun wsitch.**

***Yammy is starting to get up, looking VERY angry ***

**SM: This kept him out of Resurecion for me, but I was still in trouble.**

***Yammy is aproahing SM from behind, yet he doesn't notice.**

**SM: That's when I instinctively tried to blast him with my powers, that are now coming back, like THIS!**

***Turns around sharply and blasts Yammy instead of the wall, knocking him unconscious. AGAIN ***

**SM: *Does double take * Did not see him get up. Anyways explanantion over. Time for dares. But first, Melanie. Sorry about the thing with my clone and all. But, if it were truly me having to do that, I'd really like you. You have a great sense of humor. *blush and scratching back of head * NOW, DARE TIME!**

**Everyone- Tell your worst fear and then FACE IT! My worst fear, ergo my clone's, is being loved on by a LOT of girls. Making it the KH girls is the best option. What? IT'S TRUE! I CAN ONLY TAKE ONE GIRL AT A TIME! Now Shun's is seeing his friends fall around him in a battle, while he still survives.**

**ONE MORE STILL!**

**Everyone- Do an Epic Fail. A PERSONALIZED EPIC FAIL.**

***Door whooshes open and a Techie comes in ***

**Techie: Sire, we need some help with these weapons you proposed to make.**

**SM: vEry well. OK, this is ShinigamiMaster, signing off, and ALWAYS remember, YOU JUST LOST THE GAME! *gets up to leave, then sits again * Speaking of which, That was NOT the Game I meant. Follow this link, and The Game shall be revealed.**

**.com/**

**END TRANSMISSION**

Sora: Hehe, Yammy is out again!

Melanie: *blushes and smiles * I accept you're apology, and that's really sweet of you. *sends a letter holding a virtual kiss on the cheek *

Random: Alright. How are we-

*is now alone *

_Random: What? Where did everyone go?_

_*is now on a stranded beach, but sees the bodies of her loved ones all around her *_

_Random: No!_

_Kaman: R-random…_

_Random: *sees Kaman with blood seeping out of his chest and runs up to him, holding his face * No, Kaman, please-_

_Kaman: *small smile * I-l-love y-*takes his last breath *_

_Random: *starts clinging to him, crying and blodd getting on her clothes * No! Please, no Dear gods…_

_?: Well, I told you I would return, Ella._

_Random: *looks in pure fear * N-no…_

_*A shadowy figure grabs her around the waist * You're mine._

_Random: *screaming * NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!

*Real world *

Random: *in an illusion and screaming *

SM clone: Too…many girls…*fetal position *

Shun: *looks scarred and tired *

Kaman: *…he's crying? * Random! Wake up! You have to wake up!

Sato: RANDOM! *starts shaking her *

Random: *eyes open, tears streaking her face * S-sato? *hugs to him *

Sato: *patting on back * You're ok…

Random: *lets go, but then sees Kaman and clings to him * You w-were-

Kaman: *holding and wiping tears * I'm here…we're all here…

Random: I love you…

Everyone else: *either in fetal position or crying *

Melanie: *wiping face of tears * W-when we all feel better, we'll do that.

Xemnas: *actually holding on to small Saix, who is crying * I…have the most deaths…so I want Saix to return to normal.

Melanie: It's done.

Saix: *is normal age * Yes! I'm back to-

*Saix is STILL on Xemnas's lap *

Xemnas and Saix: *blushing *

Melanie: …Well that's interesting.

SM Clone: Well, see you all next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Melanie: Hey everyone~! We're back!

Random: *holding some type a Ray * Thank gods we kept the original Inner Ray to turn you back.

Melanie: Yeah, oh, and Book…*big smile * …_You are now on my kill list._

Sora: *has letters and another tape * Will save Shinigami's for last. The first is from ultima-owner!

**Gambler spin the wheel of pain. You can be burned, frozen, or eaten by a giant Venus Flytrap. Only lady Fate knows.**

Melanie: Spin it!

Luxord: Hopefully Lady Luck will be on my side…*spins it, it lands… *

Melanie: …Wow, how do you think they added no booze on there?

Luxord: …*emo corner *

Random: Next one is from Sin of Dragons!

**Kage: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Laharl: …THAT'S MY THING!**

**Kage: Too bad, we're here…wait…why only-*Etna falls on him while Flonne lands on Laharl.* …dammit…Let's just get on with the dares.**

**T/D By Disgaea people.**

**Random: (Kage) It's not a crossover till we actually ENTER the story! :P**

**HAHA! Pick Kaman up!**

**Kaman: (Flonne) Take Random out on a romantic date~!**

**Xion: (Laharl) In the words of Captian Gordin…wait what? Just ask someone out or whatever.**

**Melanie: (Etna) Opps, we sent him there without reviving him. Have fun~!**

**Siax: (Kage) So, you're a werewolf person…Hmmm…I dare you to use your special move.**

**Mansex: (Laharl) PEDOFILE! YOU WILL DIE! OVERLORD'S WRATH!**

**Larxene: (Etna) Hmmm, could you help me with something?**

**Axel: (Flonne) They are sooooooooooo pizza slices~! For lieing, you must spend a day in Celestia~!**

**Demyx: (Kage) It's a guitar! IDIOT! You fail more than Ash!**

**Roxas: (Laharl) SO…Sora and you are the same person?**

**Sora: (Flonne) You must take Riku out on a date! YOAI~!**

***Etna, Laharl, and Kage: What the hell…? ***

**Everyone: *Flonne * Now, go get your sweatheart something nice~!**

**T/D over.**

**Kage: Etna…can you…I dunno, get off of me!**

**Etna: Hmmm…Nooooo!**

**Laharl: …Why does this always happening?**

**Kage: Dunno…**

Melanie: Hehehe…nice Etna and Flonne!

Random: Uhhh…*looks at Kaman, then whispers to Sato *

Sato: Fine. *rolls eyes *

Random: *smiles and uses some magic he gave her to levitate Kaman, then set him back on the ground *

Kaman: *blushes, then walks over and takes Random's hand and they walk out *

Xion: Um…*walks over to Sato * D-do you want to get some ice cream?

Sato: Uh, sure…

*they also walk out *

Melanie: *now standing over a box marked 'flowerpower man' * …Maybe later. *walks away *

Saix: *crosses arms * I can only change during the full moon.

Mansex: YAHHH! I AM NOT A PEDOPHILE!

Kairi: …Yet!

Larxene: Depends. What is it and do I get paid?

Axel: THEY'RE CHALK-

*lands in Celestia *

Axel: Huh? Oh great…

*Normal place *

Demyx: SITAR! S-E-A-T-A-R-E!

Melanie: Uhh…Dem, that isn't how you spell-

Zexion: Don't, I've tried.

Roxas: *shrugs * More or less, I'm Sora's Nobody, when someone loses their heart, but their heart is strong or pure, they leave behind something that signifies as I believe a soul. That's what nobodies are, though, we do not have heart's ourselves, so it's believed we cannot feel, we can only remember how to feel, and…I was born without those memories.

Namine: That was deep, Roxas.

Roxas: *blushes and scratches the back of his head *

Sora: …

Olette: Three…two…-

Sora: WHAT?

Riku: *looks pissed or confused * Why the hell did she ask that?

Melanie: I dunno. But-YOU HAVE TO DO IT!

Sora: But-!

Melanie: NO BUTS MISTER!

Sora: *sighs and face is red with anger and embarrassment *

Riku: *walks over * Listen, it won't be like a date, we'll just do stuff we normally do, we'll hang out, it's not a date.

Sora: *sighs * Fine…

*Both of them walk out the other door *

Melanie: *turns to Kairi * Kai…you alright with this?

Kairi: *smiles * Do you really think I would deny the two people I care about most in the world happiness?

Melanie: *smiles also, then turns on three separate screens * We'll watch the dates, let's see Random and Kaman's first…

_*Rand/Kaman date *_

_Random: *hiccups * That was great._

_Kaman: Yeah, didn't know that Italian place was so good._

_Random and Kaman: *holding hands as they're walking through a park *_

_?: Roses! Get your roses!_

_Kaman: Wait a sec. *walks over to the vendor and buys one red rose, then walks back over, blushing * Um, here._

_Random: *takes rose and pulls Kaman's hand so their lips connect * _

_Kaman: *leans forehead against hers *I love you…_

_Random: I love you too…_

_*End~! *_

All the girls: AWWWWWW~! *doing happy dance *

Namine: That was so sweet!

Roxas: Have to admit, it was.

Ventus: Ditto.

Melanie: Let's take a peak at Xion and Sato's date!

_*Xion/Sato Date*_

_*They are watching the sunset on the Twilight Town Clock Tower, having sea salt ice cream *_

_Xion: *giggling * It's going to melt if you don't eat it faster._

_Sato: Yeah, yeah…*takes a lick * Still wonder how they make ice cream that tastes salty yet sweet…_

_Xion: *nods * But, I guess if you found out the secret, it wouldn't be such a special treat anymore. _

_Sato: *smiles * You do have a point._

_Xion: Of course I do._

_Sato and Xion: *laugh as they lean in closer and watch the sunset *_

_*End~! *_

Melanie: No actual kissing, but still cute. ^_^

Kairi Now only one more…

Melanie: Do the honors.

Kairi: *turns on the screen to Sora and Riku *

_*Sora/Riku Date (IT IS SOOO A DATE! XD) *_

_*They are at the Island and poupu tree in Destiny Islands *_

_Sora: *sitting on the tree * Despite seeing it so many times, Destiny Islands has the best sunsets…_

_Riku: *leaning on the tree in his usual spot* Even better is the sunrise._

_Sora: *turns and smirks * I thought mister dark and gloomy loved the night!_

_Riku: *rolls eyes* Your just too lazy so you've never actually SEEN a sunrise._

_Sora: Oh really!_

_Riku: Yeah, really._

_Sora: *crosses arms * Well, then you're going to have to wake me up to watch it with me sometime! *eyes widen * Wait-_

_Riku: *smug * Sure, Sora._

_Sora: That's not what I meant!_

_Riku: What did you mean? *smirking *_

_Sora: …Shut up, Riku._

_Riku: *laughs *_

_*End~! *_

Melanie: That could be taken as friendship or romance, but I thought it was cute how Sora basically set up another date without even knowing it.

Kairi: *giggles *

*The couples walk back in *

Larxene: Great, tons of lovebi-

*A bouquet of yellow snapdragons and wildflowers end up in her hands, along with a card *

Melanie: *reads card * Not addressed, but it says; 'You're favorite, though I would have preferred red roses.'

Everyone: *smirks *

Larxene: …I will electrocute anyone who says a thing about this.

Pence: U-um…Ol-l-lette?

Olette: *turns around * What's up, Pence?

Pence: …I s-saved some of my munny and bought you something…*holding a box *

Olette: *takes it and opens it, revealing a gorgeous bracelet *

Pence: I…thought it matched the color of your eyes and-

Olette: *hugs him and kisses him on the cheek * I love it. Thank you.

Pence: *blushing *

Girls: Awww~!

Hayner: *smiles, but sighs * Great…all my friends have someone but me…

Seifer: Disapointed, chickenwuss?

Hayner: Hey! You don't have anyone either! So shut up!

Seifer: Make me!

*they begin to fight in the background, while other's give gifts to the people they care about *

Melanie: *giggles at Hay and Seifer, then takes another letter * This one's from KK.

**Kane: …Wasn't Sato your creation?**

**KK: Believe so. He was Ash's 'inner-self'. Though I think this Sato might be different.**

**Koichi: *snickering ***

**Kane: What's so funny?**

**Koichi: I'm just remembering the time when Random came to the Jump Universe and tried to seduce me.**

**Kane: o.o**

**Naruto: Didn't you two kiss?**

**Koichi: Yes, we did.**

**KK: Let us begin the T&D!**

**Terra- Did you know that you look a lot like Mansex?**

**Yuffie- Here's ten 'Get out of Dare Free' cards that only you can use.**

**Saix- *zapped by Koichi's Age Regression Technique. Is five again * Bad puppy.**

**Mansex- Is it true that your catch phrase is 'I R Bad! Spank me hard!'?**

**Leon- What the he-ll did the Yuffies put you through?**

**Vexen- I dare you to tick off Larxene.**

**Luxord- Here's a plane ticket to Las Vegas.**

**Zexion and Ienzo- I dare you two to play catch with a live grenade.**

**Random- I dare you to go out with Koichi again.**

**Kane: Is that really a good idea?**

**KK: She shouldn't have used that card so fast. *grin * Plus this could give us a few laughs.**

**Koichi: I'm game.**

**Naruto: Ja ne!**

Sato: I am not Ash's inner self. I'm a Kingdom Hearts OC made up by Karl AKA Sin of Dragons.

Melanie: He also swore to protect Xion and help her get a heart. Random actually called him back from Kingdom Hearts once and he is now-

Random: *covers mouth * Ask Karl BEFORE you let out an OC's personal info.

Sora: Random and Sato sittin' in a-

Random and Sato: *whack him with Keyblades *

Random: We are just friends! He's like my brother though I like him more than my actual one!

?: I HEARD THAT!

Terra: -_-' …Is that a complement or insult…?

Yuffie: Thanks! Me and my clones could use these!

Leon: …Horrible, terrible things that should not be spoke of…

Saix: *is five again * …DAMMIT!

Melanie: No foul language mister!

Saix: B-but! I'm older than you! My Somebody is Older than you!

Mansex: *gives him the finger *

Melanie: …If you do that again I will shoot you.

Vexen: *still in a wheel chair * Not at the moment, please.

Zexiona and Ienzo: *looking at grenade * …Nah. *throw it, and it lands… *

: *blow up *

Kaman: *begins twitching *

Random: *rolls eyes * Fine, but next chapter or something. And I only tried to seduce you because I needed the combination for those damn shock collars! *walks back over to Kaman * It's alright…no matter what Koichi will do, I will never love him.

Kaman: *calms down a little *

Melanie: These from zexion's lover.

**My cousin left me borrow tricks… it is about 5 people… it has something about Prostitutes, having mansex, drugs, religion… the only thing missing is abuse! Here is my dare! I dare Saix and Xemnas, Roxas and Axel, Isa and Lea, Xigbar and Xaldin, and Zexion and Demyx (Zexion and Demyx have the option because I love them) To have a mega Yoai moment and I want to watch! Oh and Larxene beat up Vexen for me, will you?**

Melanie: Cool! Who's the author?

S/X, I/L, X/X, and Z: WHAT?

Demyx: Hmmm…let's do it! :D

Zexion: *eyes widen* Demyx, do you know what you're saying!

Demyx: Come on Zexy~! I haven't had a Yoai moment before.

Zexion: DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL IT MEANS?

Roxas: Uh, technically, since Axel isn't here, I can't go…

Melanie: …Dammit. And also, right now the XemSai is considered shota, so shield eyes if ya don't like it!

*sends them all to zexion's lover's house *

*an hour later *

*They all return, eyes twitching *

Melanie: How was it?

Demyx: It was fun! :D

Zexion: …*blushing *

Larxene: My pleasure.

*beats the crap out of Vexen AGAIN. *

Vexen: Ow…what did I do to deserve this…?

Melanie: Well, your creepy, don't look that handsome, and-…should I go on?

Vexen: -_-

Melanie: Letter from NoahMatrix1000. And sorry dude, if your repeating I'm not doing the dare. And no way in hades to I love Vanitas. But here's something I will do…

Vanitas: *has a wedgie rocket (Seriously), and the rocket takes off, going up, and up and-

*BOOM! BA-BA-BOOM! *

Melanie: There is to all the Vanitas haters out there (and NoahMatrix1000), enjoy it.

*Later *

Vanitas: *has been revived, scowling *

Aqua: *grabs some letters * Next one is from Book the Weird Author!

**7: I'm sorry for the pain.**

**Mike: I'm not.**

**Sara: …*Waves ***

**T/D**

**Sora: Wear this helmet. *Gives him helmet…which is pink ***

**Melanie: Can you get that SM guy off my back, he;s been trying to kill me, and its getting annoying.**

**Random: Sara says your welcome, and that you can use it anytime…she also dares you to kill all the idiots on the T/D with your Keyblade.**

**Roxas; …We need to check something. *Kidnap him ***

**AllThoseWhoWereBeatonUp: You got beaten up by a Heartless, although that same Heartless can single handily beat a giant Heartless by herself. Just be glad it wasn't Mike.**

**Melanie(again): We shall return Roxas soon.**

**T/D over.**

**Mike: Wow, that guy was easy to take.**

**Sara: *Beating crap out of Roxas as training practice ***

**7: Sara, we need him alive, I'm not sure if that Revival thing works outside the T/D.**

Sora: *helmet magically appears on head * …Sh-

Melanie: A-HEM!

Sora: …-itake mushrooms.

Melanie: Uh, kay, will ask him to.

Random: *smiles * Much appreciated. *then starts to kill Sora, Roxas, Demyx, and Vexen**, **why? Because…nobody likes him. XD*

Roxas: *kidnapped * NOT COOL!

A.T.W.W.B.U: …Gee, that makes us feel SO better!

Melanie: *sighs * Fine. No huge damage though! Or you'll pay!

Kairi: *reads * New reviewer! It's from The Gamer Dude.

**Oh where to begin…*evil smile ***

**Roxas- Kisss every girl on the mouth**

**Sora- Kill Riku or Kairi**

**Axel- Kill the other one**

**Xion- Kiss Namine**

**Namine- Read ALL of the KairixNamine stories (Yes it has to be M as well)**

**That's all I could think of and this Story is Hilarious!**

Melanie: Sorry, Roxas isn't here right now.

Sora: Gah- *looking back and forth from Kairi to Riku, can't decide and eventually head explodes from thinking to much *

Melanie: *revives him * And Axel is also not here.

Xion: *kisses Namine sisterly on the cheek *

Namine: *sighs and starts reading *

Melanie: Thanks! And thanks for the review!

Riku: Next one from UminekoKingdomHeartsFan

**Ok dares for:**

**Riku: I meant the lips!**

**Sora and Kairi: I want you two to fight each other. But Kairi fight in valor form like you did in Dead Fantasy 2.**

**Terra: Kiss Aqua on the lips (Huge TerraXAqua fan)**

**Vanitas: I love you! **

Riku: I know you did, I just decided not to. *smirks * Besides, I'll only do that if Sora really wants it.

Soriku fangirls: Awww~!

Sora: *mega blush and pouts * Dumb Riku…

Kairi: Ok~!

*Due to the major KickingofSora'sAss in this, the material can never be shown *

Sora: *is revived * MERCY!

Terra: *sighs, then kisses Aqua on the lips, which is really awkward * It's fine if you like that pairing, but we don't like each other in that way.

Vanitas; *smirks and blows a kiss *

**Sora: *face is still a little red * These one's are from dreamer726.**

**Money, Money, Mon-ey! I know how the eye went missing. Just an insult. (throws eye) Catch. (-no jar-)**

**Xigbar: hope you learned your lesson. (steals thousand dollars from him)**

**All girls: Kill ALL THE BOYS!**

**Boys: ****sit still ;)**

**Random: kiss him or DIE WITH duct tape.**

Braig: *tries to catch it, but eyeball rolls away from him…

…A shadow heartless comes out… *

Braig: N-

Heartless: *smooshes eyes *

Melanie" Ew.

Braig: NOOOOOOOOOO!

Xigbar: *has money stolen * WHAT LESSON?

Girls: Yay~!

Boys: Uh-oh…

*A BOY MASSACRE LATER! *

Boys: *grumbling and rubbing sore spots *

Random: FINE! *quickly pecks Riku on the lips * Yuck.

Riku: *rubs mouth * What you said.

Melanie: *puts tape in * This is our last tape from Shinigami Master…

**THIS IS A RECORDED MESSAGE FOR KH T/D BY MR-MISS-MRS RANDOM!**

***SM appears at the chair; Eric Bisoff's theme music is playing ***

**(lyrics:**

**I'm back**

**And I'm better than ever**

**Got a knack**

**For making things better**

**Face facts**

'**Cause you opinion don't matter**

**This maniac is gonna step on **

**whoever**

**It's time**

**Get in line**

'**Cause I'm gonna make some**

**changes**

**Kickin' ass**

**Takin' names**

**Screamin', "I'm so famous!"**

**I'm burnin' out the dead wood**

**Burnin' down time**

'**Cause it's only my way So get your ass in line…)**

***Music Fades ***

**SM: WASUUUUUUP! It took long enough to get the ch. 6! Now, I wanna show you the control room.**

***Moves, showing a curtain behind ***

**SM: SHOW EM, GARRET!**

***Garret pulls a rope, moving the curtain, showing a pristine version of the Control Room. ***

**SM: Yeah, Gary and the other techies work fast, right? I got some upgrades to the system, too. A computer that monitors the net for danger, and an experimental portal to take me into the net! Emphasis on experimental! Next, there are some people who wanna say sorry. RIGHT!**

***Hands crackle with lightning as again moves aside ***

**Bleach characters: We're sorry.**

**Ichigo: I can't believe thos KH guys kicked our a-sses.**

**SM: You know what they say, Ichigo. S-hit happens. Now, before I get to the computer and dares, I want to do 2 things 1) MY FULL POWERS ARE BACK! EPIC HELL YEA!**

**2) Im bringing in someth- someone unexpected. Welcome back…SENNA!**

***Beam of light next to SM, and Senna appears ***

**Senna: Hi, everyone!**

**Everyone else: :O**

**SM: Didn't see that one coming, didja?**

**Now, I also am gunna announce that the Bleach T/D will proceed AS PLANNED, espesialy wit ma powahs back.**

**Senna: A T/D! YAY!**

**Evry1: *Sweatdrop ***

**SM: Right, now the computer monitors to see if any danger is on the WWW, and I respond. **

***Alarms go off similar to Codename KND alarms ***

**Senna: What's going on?**

**SM: Computeress!**

**Computeress (female-ish voice): MAYDAY! MAYDAY! EMERGENCY! Danger Level Code Zed-9-9(Zed-Dash-Niner-Niner)!**

**SM: ZED-9-9!**

**Gary: ZED-9-9!**

**Every1 else: ZED-9-9! …What's zed-9-9?**

**SM: *rapidly typing on keyboard * Zed-9-9 is the highest level danger possible! This is big! Computeress! Area and cause! NOW!**

**Comp: Analyzing cause. Origin in Sector J-19**

**SM: *typing faster than humanely possinle * J-19! That's…**

***sees on screen; looks confounded ***

**SM: Cartoonnetworks FusionFall?**

**What?**

**Comp: Cause analyzed. A hacker has created an almost exact copy of the system ENCOM, complete with MCP and Sark, along with their forces.**

**This system has become self aware and has betrayed the hacker…WARNING! WARNING! ENCOM has begun ahostile takeoever of the World Wide Web, heading for Sereitei Command Center as the biggest computer center on .**

**SM: *All the blood has drained from his face. ***

**Gary: *wheezes, and faints ***

**Ichigo: What was that all about?**

**SM: *snaps out of fear trance * ZAAAAAAAARRRRK!**

**ENCOM! What was that idiot hacker THINKING! He hasn't seen TRON, maybe?**

**Computer! Suit me up!**

***Suting up montage like from "Iron Man" ***

**Gary: WTF are you doing?**

**SM: Computer, activate defenses!**

**Comp: Already done, SM.**

**Gary: Hello!**

**Comp: Danger! Hostile forces at outer defenses! Outer defenses under attack!**

**SM: Im running out of time!**

**Gary: WHAT THE MOTHER FUCK ARE YOU-**

**SM: *holds up hand * No time, Garret, I gotta-**

**Senna: *grabs shoulder * What are you doing, SM?**

**SM: *stops * Ok, im using the portal to get to FusionFall and save the interent.**

**Gary: BUT THE PORTAL IS UNTESTED!**

**SM: No fienr time to do so.**

**Gary: YOU CAN'T! IT MIGHT BE SUICIDE!**

**Comp: Outer defenses offline. Mid defenses under attack!**

**SM: Do you wanna debate, or save everything?**

**Gary: *looks creatfallen * Alright.**

**SM: Computeress! The portal!**

**Comp: Yes sir.**

***Portal in the rear of the room turns on and swirls in a pinkish hue ***

**Comp: Setting destination to FusionFall**

***Pinkish swirling materializes into Hero's Square (Pat) ***

**Comp: DANGER! Mid Defenses offline, Final Defenses under attack!**

**SM: Alright! LET'S DO THIS!**

***stops abruptly ***

**SM: Wait, almost forgot. *turns to Senna * Senna?**

**Senna: yeah?**

***Grief and Sorrow Naruto Theme Music Plays ***

**SM: I just wanted to say…In case I don't come back…**

**Senna: Yes?**

**SM: I've really liked you. A lot. I wanted to do this before I left.**

***kisses Senna on the cheek. Senna blushes ***

**SM: *blushing as well * Ok. Now…Oh! **

***rushes to recording station ***

**SM: Ok, I don't want anyone coming after me. Even if Mel can just summon them back when the job is done. Do NOT use the Photon Accelerator to send a backup party here. Do NOT follow me thru the portal. It's gotta be ME!**

***winks suspiciously at camera ***

**Comp: MAYDAY! Final Defenses at 25%!**

**SM: That's my cue. Well, here I go.**

***Faces the portal, preparing to run ***

**SM: *running to portal * , !**

***Jumps, and flys thru portal. Portal shuts off**

**Comp: Defenses at 10%**

***Garret runs over to the recorder ***

**Gary: LISTEN! He doesn't mean all that. The wink means he's using reverse psychology! Send some kind of strike team here and after him! The PhAcc and portal aren't connected to the system!**

**Comp: Defenses at 5%!**

**Gary: CRAP! *starts typing into keyboard * Ok, Virus Ultrakiller…code LFR44HGGR555bvn13…**

**Comp: 4%**

**Gary: Come on.**

**Comp: 3%**

**Gary: Come on!**

**Comp: 2%**

**Gary: COME ON!**

**Comp: 1%**

**Gary: And ENGAGE!**

***hits an activation button just as he says engage ***

***alarms stop ***

**Comp: …**

**Gary: …Did it work? Computeress? **

**MCP: SEREITEI COMMAND CENTER OVERRIDDEN.**

**Gary: No…!**

***Screen disappears in a storm of static. MCP's face appears ***

**MCP: I AM THE MASTER CONTROL PROGRAM! ALL USERS MUST OBEY!**

***Screen goes black and text scrolls across the screen ***

**(Sereitei Command Center is temporarily Offline. We apologize for the inconvenience)…**

**…**

**…**

Melanie: *face down, shuts off screen *

Random: …Melanie…?

Melanie: *looks back up * Sora, Donald, Goofy, Leon, Yuffie, Sato, and Random. I want you all prepared in the next ten minutes for teleport.

Shun and SM clone: What about us?

Melanie: *looks up * I want you two to hold down the fort when we're gone.

Shun: When we're…?

Melanie: *walks over to a solar powered system * we'll need some new tools.

Kaman: Why can't I go!

Melanie: You do not have any weapons. I'm sorry.

Kairi and Riku: Wait! Why can't we go then!

Melanie: If the MCP has tracked the tape, it could be coming here. I need you all to stay here to be on guard. We can't have too many people, it would be too conspicuous. Now go.

*everyone goes to get ready *

*10 minutes later *

*Kaman and Random are hugging *

Yuffie: *Talking to others* Don't worry! We'll all be back.

Xion: *talking to Sato * Just…be safe.

Sato: *nods * I will, don't worry.

Melanie: Kaman? May I talk to you for a second?

Kaman: …Sure?

Melanie: *walks over and hands him an envelope * If…we, well, I, don't get back…this has a tape in it, please give it to Karl…

Kaman: *puts envelope in pocket * I will.

*Soon Sora and Riku walk back, Kairi gives the brunet one last hug *

Melanie: *walks to the Accelerator, then types in "Sereitei Command Center" * *turns to everyone, giving a small smile * Don't miss us too much, alright?

Everyone: *some people look very solemn, while others actually have tears in their eyes *

Melanie: *hits 'enter' button. *

*The fight party disappears *

Everyone: *now people actually start full-out crying *

Kaman: *looking down at envelope, a tear falls on it. *

**YES. I know it was a corny goodbye scene. XD**

**Shinigami Master. Do you think you might be able to PM me so we can do the fighting stuff? It'll show up next chapter if you can. ^_^**

**Bye guys.**

**P.S: NO SENDING OTHER PEOPLE TO HELP. I'm NAWT using reverse psychology guys, it would be hard for me to write with to many people. **


	8. Chapter 8

Melanie: Heyas! We're back, people!

People still here: *wave *

Melanie: Yeah, the next T/D chapter we will do all the questions and dares for the characters that aren't here. But let's continue!

Kairi: *has envelops, opens first and reads * This one's from Sin of Dragons.

**Kage: What the heck is going on!**

**Laharl: …Well…Not sure if we should get-**

**Adell: WHY ARE YO- *Gets hit in the back of the head by Kage***

**Kage: Not in the mood for your lust for battle.**

**Adell: Ow! **

**Kage: Well, if need be we'll send the dares. But, for the moment I think it'll be best if everyone gets a day off from us…Well…short of Axel.**

**Laharl: You thinking what I'm thinking?**

**Kage: *Smirks * Hmmm…Beat Axel up then I beat some random **

**Overlord up, become a**

**Overlord…then kill 999 more **

**Overlords and become God of all**

**Overlords? **

**Laharl: …Not exactly…but yeah…that works. *Both disappear*.**

**Adell: Ow… Oh wait! Damn…Well, if need be… I'll be ready to beat on some demons. *Folds arms ***

**Kage's voice: Battle fiend who's obsessed with fighting!**

**Adell: I AM NOT!**

Axel: *makes the 'loco' sign * They're nuts…

Melanie: Yup…

Riku: *takes another letter * zexion's lover.

**Haha Zexion and Demyx are my favorite yaoi couple…sometimes I like Zexion and Marluxia… So I finished my book and it was amazing… There was death and there was guy on guy in the book so I was really happy! I dare Vexen to go to an anti-Vexen group and tell them they suck and he has to stay there for an hour… I dare Marluxia to kiss Larxene!**

Melanie: Yuppers~! Zemyx is a yaoi good pairing.

Zexion: …*starts hitting head with his book * Ok, first an idiot. Then you pair me up with…with…Him. *pointing at Marluxia *

Melanie: Have to agree with the Marluxia part, I mean that would just be an abusi- HOW THE KINGDOM HEARTS DID YOU GET BACK? *pointing at Marly *

Marly: *shrugs *

Melanie: …*facepalms *

Vexen: No.

Melanie: What he means is, yes!

*Vexen goes to an Anti-Vexen group, which is basically an Axel Fanclub…watch the Chilly Academic burn…Ooooohhhh…pretty…. *

Marluxia: *kisses Larxene, who blushes and punches him *

Larxene: *looking very flushed *

Melanie: *sly smirk * Hehehe…

Larxene: *glares, thunder clouds start to gether above Mel *

Melanie: Sorry! Don't kill me!

Olette: *takes the next one * This is from Book the Weird Author.

**7: Aww, whatever.**

**Mike: Dude…Are you sure that**

**Sara should be doing the dissection?**

**7: Don't worry, Sara will make sure Roxas lives… I think.**

**T/D**

**Melanie: He'll be back by the end of next chapter… I can't guarantee he won't have a few injuries though.**

**A.T.W.B.U: I'm serious, your lucky it wasn't Mike, no one can defeat a living Keyblade.**

**Sora: …We'll need you to. *Also gets kidnapped ***

**Kairi: We will return him with Roxas.**

**Riku/Axel/Terra/Random/Mickey: Battle…TO THE DEATH!**

**Melanie(Again): I'm on everybodies kill list, and all those who have tried to kill me…Well, I don't really remember what happened to them. *Is hiding a dumpster filled with dead bodies, one being Sephiroth's***

**T/D over**

**Mike: You kdnapped another o- SARA! YOU DON'T DISSECT PEOpLE WITH A KEYBLADE!**

**7: Yeah, use Chainsaw!**

Melanie: Make that by the beginning of next chapter, dude. I don't rent them out. *crosses arms *

A.T.W.W.B.U (Still here): Yeah, yeah…

Kairi: Sora isn't here.

Namine: But please return Roxas soon?

Riku: Uhhh…will wait until Random get's back for that.

Melanie: DUDE! Other people want to torture Sephiroth! YOU RUINED IT! And aww, you would kill me? *sad face *

Mickey: *grabs next letter * From The Gamer Dude…

**Round 2 of pain begins in 3 2 1…**

**Xenik- Round 2 begins in 3 2 1…**

**Gamer-…do you have to copy me?**

**Xenik-…do you have to copy me?**

**Gamer- Taking that as a yes…**

**Xenik- Taking that as a yes…**

**Gamer- Every single girl- Kick the one you love in 'where the sun don't shine'**

**Roxas- fight Namine using Oblivion and Namine fights you while using Oathkeeper.**

**Xion- Go on a date with Axel or Roxas or Sora**

**Kairi- Kill Xion when the Date is over or during the date (You decide)**

**Riku- Kiss random and Melanie on the lips**

**Gamer- Well that's all we have for dares and continue writing these chapters they are good.**

**Xenik- Well that all we have for dares and continue writing these chapter they are good.**

**Gamer- Seriously Other that's getting annoying!**

**Xenik- Seriously Other that's getting annoying!**

**Gamer- *Gets an evil idea* Im gonna go drink poo water**

**Xenik- I'm gonna drink poo water and *runs out of room to get poo water and drinks it***

Girls: *kick the guy they love where the sun don't shine *

Guys: *groan *

Namine: Roxas isn't here at the moment, but we'll have that battle next chapter.

Xion: Well…Axel is the only one that's here…

*Xion and Axel exit *

Kairi: I'll do it after the- *get's a phone call * Uhh…*walks out, then walks back in * Xion told me to kill her then, since it was technically during the date.

Melanie: Yeah, I much rather prefer AkuNami or AkuRoku…

Axela and Namine: …*blink *

Melanie: Wut?

*Xion is revived *

Riku: *sighs * Random isn't here right now. *kisses Melanie quickly on the lips *

Melanie: Ugh! *rubbing lips *

Riku: What was wrong with it?

Melanie: You kiss Sora! Therefore you pass idiot germs!

Riku: *face turns red* I HAVE NEVER-

Melanie: Childhood memory playback!

*Way back before Kairi came to Destiny Islands *

_Sora and Riku are play fighting with there swords, when Sora accidentally falls down and his lip cracks open, starting to bleed *_

_Riku: Sora! Are you alright? *using shirt to rub off the blood.*_

_Sora: *tears in eyes* It really hurts, Riku! _

_Riku: *has a thought, before giving Sora a peck on the lips *_

_Sora: …*tilts head to the side * Huh?_

_Riku: *rubbing back of head * Well, my Mom told me you can kiss away ouchies to make them feel better._

_Sora: Oh… _

_Riku: *face looks a little red* Did…did it work?_

_Sora: *smiles * Yeah! Thank you Riku! *hugs Riku, then they continue playing *_

*End Playback *

Riku: …*a dark aura is around him * I hate you all. *goes to emo corner *

Kairi: We love you too, Ri. The next one's from NoahMatrix1000…

**Everyone: "Sigh" Fine, As long as you don't ban me from your show and I STILL HATE VANITAS "glares at him" here's my questions.**

**Larxene: UGH, Your so ugly then maleficent in a bikini, I bet you didn' even get laid.**

**Zexion: torture vanitas by all means necessary and tell him he can't rot in hell.**

**Axel: Dress up as reno and kill vanitas.**

**Roxas: Dress up as Brittany spears, shave your hair and kiss axel.**

**Saix: Do you like making love with mansex.**

**Mansex: Dress up as a woman and hit on miley cyrus.**

**Xaldin: Kill the president of the US and have sex with his wife**

**Xigbar: Was your original a **.**

**Vexen: Dress up as a hooker.**

**Demyx: WIMPY**MASCOT, the ** larxene gave you that nickname.**

**Xion: I feel so sorry for you, when you dies, I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL MNASEX FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO HER**

**Sora: YOU ARE SO GAY, Sync the tempest from tales of the abyss os way cooler than you, don't believe me, look on youtube.**

**Riku: Would you have sex with kairi.**

**Kairi: QUIT DRESSING UP AS A ** YOU ****

**MrMissMrsRandom: What would happen if vanitas died, would you care, because I don't give a **.**

**Terra: Man, QUIT MOLESTING VEN.**

**Aqua: Go on a date with me, I booked a reservation and the moste expensive restaurant in town.**

**Ven: While I'm on my date with aqua, Would you tell vanitas that I hope you die a painful death and YOU DON"T GIVE A ** ABOUT ANYNE, EVEN YOURSELF**.

Melanie: Yes, we know you hate Vanitas.

Larxene: *rolls eyes * Whatever.

Sato: You sure about that? I mean, Maleficent looks awful even being totally covered…

Zexion: Nah.

Axel: I am so not dressing up as that guy. He's…*disgusted *

*Somewhere else *

Reno: THAT'S BULLSHIT!

Melanie: Roxas isn't here.

Saïx: *looks furious *

Melanie: I answer that for you. Yes, he does. But now with a the brain of a grown man and body of a 5 year old. He is very…frustrated? Yeah, I'll use that word instead of horny…

Mansex: NO.

Xaldin: What do you have against the President?

Xigbar: Ask him yourself.

Demyx: *sad *

Xion: Um, thanks…

Melanie: NOT HERE!

Riku: Depends how drunk I would be.

Kairi: I find that offensive…

Melanie: Sort of true though…And I wouldn't because him being actually killed for good on my watch means Square Enix would sue my arse. SO I wouldn't be weeping for Vanitas.

Terra and Ven: …

Olette: I'll answer for Terra. *a-hems * 'technically it is not rape if they consent *

Aqua: Uhh…I'm flattered and all but I'm sort of older than-

Ven: Sure! :D

Vanitas: *rolls eyes, then gets another letter * from KK.

**Kane: …What just happened?**

**Koichi: I'm not sure, but they have one of the Inner Rays!**

**KK: I thought I lcked those away!**

**Kane: Apparently someone got a hold of your creation instead.**

**KK: Damn. Let's just get on with this.**

**Demyx- go out on date with Larxene.**

**Marluxia- Dye your hair black.**

**Zack- Kick Terra's a-ss!**

**Mansex and Puppy Saix: Watch three hours of "Barney the Dinosaur" together in a room by yourselves away from the others.**

**Cloud- Which do you like more, Tifa's breasts of her a-ss?**

**Namine- Have you ever drawn Roxas naked for your own personal enjoyment?**

**Xibar and Axel- Here's two more plane tickets to Las Vegas. While Luxords gambling, you can go hit on some chicks.**

**Sora- *gives him a flamethrower* Use that on Vexen.**

**KK: that's it for now.**

**Koichi: Then I shall get ready for my 'date'.**

**?: What date?**

**Koichi: *grin* Hey Mitsu-chan!**

**Mitsu: *narrows eyes* Koichi-kun, what date are you talking about?**

**Kane: He's got a date with some girl named Random that tried to seduce him, but he seduced her instead by giving her a kiss that took her breath away.**

**Mitsu: …**

**Koichi: *slowly backs away* I think I'm going to get going. *runs ***

**Mitsu: Get back here! *chases after Koichi ***

**KK: Jealousy is a dangerous thing. Especially when it comes from an angel.**

**Kane: And yet Koichi still plays with Mitsu's feelings for him.**

**KK: He's a lecher, what do you expect…Ten bucks says he does something lecherous on his 'date' with Random.**

**Kane: Make it fifty and your on.**

Demyx: For the last time! I CHOOSE LIFE!

Zack: On it! *kicks Terra's ass *

Melanie: Der.

Mansex and Puppy: *go into other room *

*three hours later *

Melanie: *walks in to get them, then walks back out and closes the door, sitting back down in a chair *

Riku: What happened?

Melanie: Dunno.

Kairi: Where are those two?

Melanie: Don't remember.

Namine: But you were just-

Melanie: It's called a repressed memory now drop it!

Cloud: Errr…*nosebleeds, then faints *

Namine: No I have ne-

Melanie: *looking at sketchbook and projectile nosebleeds * Holy-!

Xigbar and Axel: WOOT! *head off for Vegas *

Olette: *nudging Melanie * Um, Sora isn't here at the moment.

Riku: *reads info card * Melanie says that random should arrive for the date by you next review.

Kaman: *tied up just in case*

Olette: This is from UminekoKingdomHeartsFan!

Ok, I have 1 dare only for Vanitas.

Vanitas: I want you to kill all the 'Vanitas haters' including NoahMatrix1000. And you have to have me to join you! That's all!

P.S I love you!

Vanitas: Love you too, babe.

Melanie: *wakes up, then reads another letter from NoahMatrix1000 * Errr…NoahMatrix1000, I'm sorry, but I cannot do multiple reviews from the same person in one chappy…*looks at a picture that Namine drew of some Kingdom hearts guys and nosebleed/faints again *

Pence: *takes another letter* this is from dreamer726!

**(creepy music play)**

**Xigbar: FIGURE IT OUT! (steals more money)**

**Anyone at all (and has to be SOMEONE!) Kill the closest person to your right.**

**I thinks of more laters. (inserts insane face here)**

Lexeaus: *kills Vexen on his right *

Everyone: *shrugs *

Melanie: *wakes up again * Last one's from MetaGiga…

**Wew! Tis is awesome! I simply love ToDs! And, I now have the urge to include my own co-host in my review…**

**Darkine: Where am I? *is in pajamas, holding some chips and an emo teddy bear. ***

**Me: This is you're very first review with me! :D**

**Darkine: …When I was asleep?**

**ME: YUH HUH!**

**Darkine: …**

**Me: AANNYYWWAAYY, let's get the dares STARTED!**

**Darkine: Can I do one?**

**Me: …Only a few.**

**Darkine: Alright.**

**~My dares~**

**Axel and Marluxia: *Turns them into bunnehz. *I have a huge obsession over bunnehs and you 2! *Puts them into a bunneh cage. *I'll have them back next Tuesday. *Carries them away.***

**Xaldin: Now you have to listen to…HANNAH MONTANA!**

**Demyx: You rock, dude. You just, pwn. *Give shim tickets to a water park. *Take whoever you want.**

**Lexeaus:Play:Are You Smarter Then a 5th Grader.**

**Luxord: LET'S PLAY UNO! 8D**

**Vexen: Can I make an atom bomb?**

**Mansex: Saix is waiting for you in the bedroom. *Wink and nudge ***

**Saix: Mansex is waiting for you in the bedroom. *Wink and nudge.***

**Zexion: Go into Barney's world and come out alive for Darkine's dares.**

**~Darkine's dares~**

**Zexion: Want my teddy?**

**Ienzo:I shall grant you wishes, fo I shall grant you every wish. *Insert awesome music. ***

**Sora: This time, hit yourself in the groin with your keyblade.**

**Riku: you can help with 2 keyblades.**

**Roxas: You may also help.**

**Kairi: Wanna help?**

*Since Axel is not here, MegaGiga takes Marly-bunneh. *

Melanie: Seeya next Tuesday!

Xaldin: No…No…*fetal position * ANYTHING BUT THAT!

Melanie: But-

Xaldin: NOOOOO!

Melanie: …O..k…

Demyx: Thanks! I'll take Mel, Zexy, Ienzo, Kairi, Namine, and…Xion later! :D

Lexeaus: *plays and pwns *

Mel: NOT HERE!

Vexen: *eyes widen * Are you insane?

Melanie: They already in…bedroom…HOSHIT THE REPRESSED MEMORY A COMMIN' BACK! NOOOOOEESSSS!

Zexion: *goes to Barney's world *

*comes back alive but barely…*

Zexion: *fetal position… *

Ienzo: I'm sorry. But Ansem tells me not to talk to strangers. *holding Ansem's hand *

Ienzo fangirls: AWWWWWWWW!

Melanie: Unfortunately, Sora is not here. Will shall do that later! ^_^

*Computers starts to go haywire *

Everyone: Wut the-?

MCP: I AM THE MASTER CONTROL PROGRAM! ALL USERS MUST OBEY!

Riku: If there is a later…

**Seeya guys!**

**Next chapter shall be a filler of what the recon group is doing. ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yes! Thanks to Puff for telling stupid ole me how to copy and paste. XD Sorry it's taken so long, but hopelfully you shall enjoy this. There was changes though, Sato was switched with Cloud and I'm in this too.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of this. These next few chapters are written entirely by ShinigamiMaster. And I mean EVERY. THING. I had no part in this process, I've just made it a bit more readable. So, enjoy his work! ENJOY IT! XD**

*Everyone is standing around the set, just plain DEPRESSED*

Kaman: This is taking too long. They've been gone a month. I can't TAKE IT ANYMORE! *Looks plain ready to pull his hair out*

Axel: Hate to say it, but Kaman's right.

Riku: I've had it. They probably need our help. *summons Way to the Dawn* I'm going, even if the rest of you-

*PhAcc activates itself*

Everyone:*EPIC GASP*

*Sora, Donald, Goofy, Leon, Yuffie, and Cloud appear*

Everyone: GUYS! *all run to greet them*

Kairi:*Full on tackles Sora, though not enough strength to knock him down* SORA! YOU'RE OKAY!

Sora: Of course I am Kai-

*interuption because Kairi kisses him full on in the mouth*

Everyone else: 8[ ]

Kairi:*after 30 seconds, pulls away, with full Hinata-Style blush*

Sora:*smiling, then hugging Kairi tightly* Thanks, Kairi, that means a lot to me.

Yuffie:*nudges Riku* Hey Riku, aren't you upset?

Riku: Nah, I'm over it. Besides, *looking at Yuffie, smiling slyly* I think I'm begining to like someone else.

Yuffie: *giggle and blush*

Kaman:*The only one not happy(for GOOD reason)WAIT A GODDAMNED SECOND! Where are Random and Mel?

Everyone:*freezes*

Cloud:They're the only ones who went with SM into the Encom system. Except they brought some of their Soul Reaper friends.

Mickey: Wait, does that mean-

*PhAcc starts up again*

Everyone: *EPIC WIN GASP*

*Melanie and Random appear*

Everyone: HORRAY!

*They start running to greet them, but then stop. They see the sad looks on their faces*

Random:*Looking down, avoiding eye contact*

Melanie:*looking fit to cry, sniffling*

Kaman:*walks up to and puts arm around Random* Rand, what's wrong?

*Random holds up a disc to Kaman*

Kaman: What is it?*takes the disc*

Sora: It must be the compiled documentary of the war in FusionFall! Put it in!

Kaman:Sure

Mel:Wait! It's already d-decided to have the SM C-Clone have the honors.

Kaman: Uh, why?

Mel:*starts crying now* You'll s-see.

*Kaman hands the disc to SM Clone, and tries to comfort Mel. SM Clone puts in disc*

**VIDEO VIEW:**

*The Bleach people are pounding at the walls with everything but the kitchen sink*

Tatsuki:HIIIIYAAA!

*Breaking porcelan*

* Never mind*

Gary: Try all you want, it's NEVAR gonna work. The walls and door are an Adamantium Alloy imbued with SM's power. Nuthin' but HIM can get through.

Tatsuki: This is hopeless.

Orihime: We need a miracle.

*PhAcc activates*

Gary: Say WHAAAAT?

*Sora, Donald, Goofy, Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, Random, and Melanie appear*

Gary: NO F&%KING WAY! Mel actually sent you all?

Mel: Spoken for!

Gary:*double-take* Oh, sorry. It is nice to meet you. At last.

*takes Mel's hand and kisses it*

Melanie: Uh, thank...you?

Random: Ok, Sir Reberal, Get the portal fired up so we can go!

*Everyone laughs at the pun*

Gary: Oh har har!

*He steps over to the portal, grabs an extendable mic, speaks location, and pulls a lever. Hero Square(Past) appears*

Ichigo: Hold on. I think Rukia, Chad, Uryu, Urahara, Renji, Ikkaku, Hitsugaya, Kenpachi, Byakuya, and myself should go. Any objections?

*Nothing but crickets are heard*

Gary:OKAY, The Dimension Squad is GO!

*major Sweat-drop-fest*

Gary: Ugh, Just Go!

*The team goes through the portal, which immediately shuts off after*

Orihime: What do we do now?

Gary: What do we do, Orihime? All we can do is wait. Wait to die. Wait to live. Wait for an absolution, that might never come.

***STATIC ACROSS SCREEN***

*SM appears with the "Dimension Squad" behind him, all with big smiles on their faces, everyone enjoing themselves, joking around*

SM: Ok, we're live! This is the official broadcast for the recording of our FusionFall Adventure! Now the war is being taken seriously, but we needed to stay off the front lines to be updated. Right, Dex? Ben?

*Dexter and Ban appear at his side*

Dex: Greetings, my name is Dexter. Founder and CEO of Dexlabs.

Ben: And I'm Ben Tennyson, but you can call me Ben. I'm one of the leaders with the CN Army, as we've come to be called. I fight with this. *holds up his arm* This is the Ultimatrix, an "evolved" version of the Omnitrix, a device created by a Galvin called Azmuth to better know the species of the Universe. I use it to kick some serious butt! I won't go into detail, though. It'll take too long.

SM: Alright, now once we've gotten the full story, etc, etc, or there's some big emergency, we won't show up on the battlefield.

***STATIC ACROSS SCREEN***

*A large plain, forest to one side, shrubbery and crevices dotted here and there, and oh yeah, IT'S A BATTLEFIELD! Fusion forces are forcing back the CN Army Troopers, with SM, Mel, Random, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Leon, Cloud, Yuffie, Rukia, and Ikakku at the front blocking attacks and cutting down enemies who came too close*

SM: Fall back! FALL BACK TO THE LOW CLIFF!

Random: You heard General Masters! Fall back!

*Everyone started heading the opposite direction to a low sloping cliff, and ducked under it*

SM:I don't know about the name given to me.

Random: Sure, 'cause General ShinigamiMaster makes total sense. Until further notice, it's Shin Masters

*Large blast sends debris down on them*

SM: DANG IT! Since Fuse now has the way of making some monsters with fusion lasers, we're at a disadvantage.

Trooper: SIR, WE'RE IN TROUBLE!

SM: What is it? What's wrong?

Trooper: It's Don Doom himself! THE Don Doom! Leader of all Doom Striders!

SM: Ok, I'm calling for backup. *Takes out communicator* Communicator, Dexter.

Comm: "_This is Dexter. Go ahead."_

SM:Dex, we're in trouble out here. Me and the others are pinned down. Multiple Doom Striders, and the Head Don Doom, along with some other Fusion Spawns and Toxic Spawns. *takes time to poke over the top of the cliff and use twin Repulsor Blastors, his own invention, for about 5 seconds* We need serious backup out here.

Comm:_"I'll see what I can do. Dexter, out."_

SM: *pockets comm unit, sighs* Hey ho, it's any fool's go. OK, WE HAVE BACKUP ON THE WAY! Until then, it's long range weapons ONLY! On my mark.

*Everyone has long range weapons to fire, and are holding*

SM:FIRE ALL!

*Cannons, bazookas, rifles, shatterguns, etc are fired by the normal people. Those who use magic fired spells. Rukia let loose blasts of ice, Renji's long range Zabimaru atttack. Lots of Spawns are taken out, and a few Doom Striders*

SM:KEEP IT UP!

*one Doom Strider gets real close, but is taken down immediately, and is going to fall on Mel*

SM:CRUD! *springs to knock Mel out of the way* LOOK OUT!

*he pulls Melanie away from the danger in time*

SM: TOO dang close. You okay?

Melanie: Yes, but could you please get off me?

*He realizes that he landed on top of Mel, and gets off, both blushing*

SM:S-Sorry.

Mel:I-It's fine.

Random: Am I interrupting something?

SM and Mel: NO!

Random: Well, in the words of P.H. Manfred, Less talk, more Bang-Bang!

SM: That was Mung Daal from Chowder

Random: WHATEVER!

*They realize that they're about to be overrun*

SM:OH CRUD MONKEYS! Full firing, fast!

Sora: Too late!

*Then when three Doom Striders were about to overtake them, a volley of missiles hit them*

SM: WHAT THE...

*everyone looks behind them to see Dexter's airship glide out of the clouds*

SM: YAHOOOOOO!

*comm unit goes off, and is taken out*

Comm: _"This is the Dexterity, we'll take it from here."_

SM: Roger that, Blossom. We're gonna hang back, and when you're done, please fly us back to base.

Comm: _"Copy that. Oh, by the way, Dex and Jack want to see you back at Dexlabs. OK, LET'S LIGHT EM_ _UP!"_

*The Dexterity's cannons and missles fire at will and force the enemy to retreat*

***STATIC ACROSS SCREEN***

*The entire Dimension Squad arrives in the lobby of Dexlabs HQ, the other Soul Reapers back from out in a different part of the field. Already there is Dexter and Jack*

Dex: Ah, the prodigal team returns.

SM: Yeah, all thanks to you, Dex.

Mel: When you say backup, you MEAN backup. An AIRSHIP! *shiny eyes thinking 'awesome!'*

Dex: Well, you seemed to be in a tight spot. Oh, Shin, I'd like to talk to you for a moment. Come with me and Jack. The rest of you will patrol Tech Square until further orders are given.

SM: Except for Melanie. She's my second. Where I go, she goes. And mostly, vice versa.

Mel: Mostly. *snickers*

Dex: Very well. Both of you, come. The rest of you, DISMISSED!

*The others leave while Dexter, SM, Jack, and Mel board an elevator. No one speaks until they reach the 45th floor

Computress: Level 45-Training Floor

SM: What does that mean?

*Neither Dex nor Jack says anything till they're all out of the elevator*

Dex: Jack, are you sure he's the one?

Jack: Positive. I've only heard of someone with an aura like that. It is from the oldest of prophecies. One that correctly matches up with our predicament.

SM: Dexter, I'm almost afraid to ask, but-

Mel: What is Jack blithering about?

Jack: Shin, you are The Chosen One who will save us from Fuse.

(Authoress adds an echo. _**Chosen One...Chosen One...**_)

SM:I am?

Jack: You have the potential. You just need to be trained. I will train you in the art of the samurai.

SM: If it's to save billions, I'm in.

*Jack tosses him a wooden sword and draws one himself*

Jack: Let us begin.

SM: Yes, Master Jack

*they both take fighting stances*

Mel: This should be fun.

***STATIC ACROSS SCREEN***

*Scene switches to the same exept now Shin is in an outfit similar to Jack and has twin real katanas. Jack is also using his sword. But the significant difference is that Shin is controlling lightning.*

Dex: He has improved very well.

Mel: He sure has.

*Soon, after a bunch of crazy moves, there is an alert signal. Shin decides to disengage by pushing against Jack, flying back thru the air, and landing with a light burst of lighning on impact*

Shin: What's that?

Dex: *Activates comm unit* This is Dexter. Go ahead.

Comm: _"Dex, it's Ben. We've got bad news. REALLY bad news."_

Dex:What is it Ben?

Comm:_ "I'm afraid the dimension team and I are in trouble here in the Darklands. We have no way to get out."_

*Explosions are heard over the comm*

Comm:_"Dexter, We need help! SEND BACKUP!"_

Dex: BEN!

*Comm deactivates*

Shin:Dex, what are your orders?

Dex: There's a S.C.A.M.P.E.R. out near the building. Get out to the Darklands. All of you! NOW!

Shin/Mel/Jack: YES!

***STATIC ACROSS SCREEN***

*Shin, Mel, and Jack are flying with Numbahs 202, 388, 3030, and 4014, Sector 2X4 minus their leader, on the edge of the Darklands*

Shin: We'd better speed this thing up, or they're done for.

3030:I'm going as FAST AS I CAN!

4014: She doesn't go any faster.

202: I've been meaning to install some chili-powered boosters but-

*explosions rocks the vehicle*

Mel: Aw, crud!

388:Don't worry! Numbah 3030, take evasive actio-

*large explosion in rear*

3030: Butter up, people! We're toooooaaaaast!

*radar starts going off*

Shin: That's the proximity alarm! We're close!

*That was when the S.C.A.M.P.E.R. crashed nose-first into the dirt, plowing thru some fusion monsters, coming to a stop dead in front of Ichigo*

Ichigo: _...WHAT THE HEEEEEEEEEEEEELL?_

Shin: Sorry, Ichigo! Shot down! Can you get the cruddy door open?

*Ichigo slashes and cuts open the door, and the troops pile out*

202/3030: AW MAN! Hard work reduced to nothing.

Shin: Where are the others?

*explosions go off randomly behind them*

Ichigo: That enough of an answer? Ben, Random, Sora, and his friends took off in the other direction after Fusions Utonium and Computress.

Shin: A couple fusions? No problem.

Ichigo: I see you've been training hard.

Shin: Heck yeah. Come on, guys.

*Shin took off in the general direction of where the others were. Mel, Jack, and Sector 2X4 followed close behind*

*After much running, they see through the treeline a green box rising into the sky*

Mel: Look, up there!

3030: What the heck is that thing?

Shin: No clue, so let's go find out.

*They run towards the strange thing until they come into a clearing.*

Shin:What...

*It was a towering fusion barrier. They could tell because everyone was trying to break through. Goofy tried to charge it at full power, but got blasted back*

Goofy: !

*Lands somewhere behind them*

Shin: Wait look, Sora's in there. By himself. WITH THE FUSIONS!

*True enough, Sora was inside fighting Fusions Utonium and Computress. And losing*

Shin: Cover me, I'm goin in.

Mel: How?

Shin: ...I'll tell you when I find out.

Mel: *anime fall*

*Shin rushed the barrier, jumped, and stabbed at it with his katanas. But he had no better luck than Goofy*

Shin: AIIIIIEEEEEEE!

*lands right near Goofy*

Goofy *stirs* Oh, hiya Shin. How are ya?

Shin:*groaning* Hurt, but alive. Now, let's try a different approach.

*This time, he charged up his katanas with lightning, and rushed the barrier again, this time, stopping short, and plunging the katanas in. This time, they went through.

Shin: ALRIGHT! Just hold on, Sora! I'm coming to get you!

*Meanwhile, inside the barrier, Sora was being dragged over to a couple of barrels. While he was dragged, Kairi's Lucky Charm fell onto the ground. Fusion Utonium picked it up off the ground, and appeared to sniff it. Then he appeared to smile*

Sora: Give that back! It's Kairi's!

Fusion Utonium: *ammused huff* Like I care. (Yes, All fusions in this story talk, and in a distorted version of their originals, usually with more malice)

*Fusion Computress flipped the lids off the barrels, and inside was a green, pulsating goo*

Sora: What are you doing?

*Fusion Utonium removed Sora's glove, tossed it aside, grabbed his wrist, and plunged it into one barrel, while throwing the charm in another*

*He struggled. He fought. He didn't even notice when he was released. The stuff in there was not alive, but it acted as if it was. Cold, gritty, slimy, putrid – it held onto Sora's arm with a force that was not suction - rather, for a moment, it felt as if it was part of him, part of his hand. He struggled futilely, his arm going numb as if he'd been struck incredibly hard, and then a burning sensation started at his fingertips and working its way throughout his whole body. Every nerve ending seemed afire and still he could not escape. Finally he braced his feet against the canister and pulled for all he was worth. The motion was so sudden that he would have fallen over save that the stuff had yet to let him go. Stepping back, the Fusion Matter clung to his hand. Even as he watched the mass formed a hand, an arm, and then a humanoid body rose up out of the slime, consuming it all as it stepped free of the vat, and let go of Sora*

Sora: No...NOOO!

*Sora stared in sheer terror at the inhuman copy of himself. And of the newly forming copy of the girl he loved. The Fusion Kairi, once fully formed, took the charm she was holding, and tossed it at Sora's feet*

**Duh, Duh, DUHHHH! **

**There will be another chapter up after this, then I'll have to wait until Shin writes more, hope you enjoyed! I'll shall be updating the next chapter momentarily!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Nope. Nada. I don't own anything. I don't own this writing either. This is ALL SHINIGAMIMASTER'S writing. I took no part.**

**(~)**

***Elsewhere, outside the barrier, Shin was still trying to force open a hole in it, when he saw the current events going on inside. He gazed in pure horror at the two new fusions***

Shin: NOOOOOOOOOO! CRUD, CRUD, CRUD, CRUD, CRUUUUUUUUUUUD!

Mel: *rushing over* What's happening, what's wrong?

Shin: *pulling open the hole with all his might(adrenaline rush)* THAT! *nodding head toward the barrier*

Mel: I see it, but just what the heck am I seeing?

Shin: Those fusion dunderheads made fusions of Sora and Kairi!

Mel: NOT ON MY WATCH! *starts to help open the hole with a sword made by Dexter, special for her*

Shin: There's gotta be...some kind of...device...THERE! *pointing to a flashing device clipped to Fusion Utonium's belt*

Mel: That must be what's keeping this barrier alive!

Shin: Keep the hole open. I'm gonna try and shoot it.

*He positioned himself and charged up a bolt of lightning in his hand. He took aim, and fired. It was dead on.

Mel:Yes!

*But Fusion Utonium noticed. He whirled around, and gave what appeared to be an evil smirk*

Fusion Utonium: You missed.

Shin: Wasn't aiming at ya!

Fusion Utonium: What...*looked down at his busted machine*...Oh no.

*The fusion barrier fell. But, fortunately for the fusions, that was the moment when all hell broke loose. Lots of fusion monsters came out of the trees. The KH warriors started to fight them, but Shin, Mel, Ben, and Random rushed over to take care of Sora*

Shin: Sora, you okay? Speak to me! What's 500 multiplied by 400?

Sora: Umm...200000, why?

Shin: Ok, then, no concussion. Sora, can you fight?

Sora: *summons Kingdom Key* Looks like it. Shin, they created-

Shin: Fusions of you and Kairi, I know. They're getting away.

*True enough, the 4 fusions were running like heck further back into the darklands*

Mel: LET'S KILL 'EM!

Random: *summons keyblade* Heck YEAH!

Ben:*transforms* JETRAY! I'll stall them for you guys. *flys off to do so*

Sora: *picks up and pockets the charm* Let's do it!

*The gang charge over to where Ben has stalled the fusions.

Shin: *does a jump-kick*DYNAMIC ENTRYYYYYYYYYY! *lands a hit on Fusion Utonium. They both land elsewhere. Fusion Computress follows to back up Utonium*

Shin: So, it's two on one, is it? Then it is an even fight. BRING IT!

*He goes into a series of moves too complicated and too epic to fully describe. Both sides kept getting wounded He alternated attacks between slashing with his katanas, and firing off blasts of lightning. At a turning point, he does a triple backflip, and decapitates Fusion Computress. Her body and Head fall to the ground and dissolve into fusion matter.*

Fusion Utonium: RUUUAAAARRGGHH!

*He seemed to go into Critical Overdrive at the destruction of his comrade*

Shin: Oh, crud monk-

*That's all he was able to say before Fusion Utonium pounded him into the dust. Before he could land a killing blow, Shin did a "roll-up". And when Fusion Utonium pulled his fist from the ground, Shin ran him through directly where his heart should be. Then he looked directly into his eyes. His great big remorseless yellow eyes. Shin sent a pulse of lightning through his katanas for good measure. Fusion Utonium slid off the katanas onto the ground, and dissolved as well*

Shin:*as the others were racing to him* Done, and DONE.

Mel: We're sorry, Shin. The other two got away.

Ben: We would of caught them, but the omnitrix just ran dry

Shin: It's alright, I took down those two.

Random: All by _yourself_?

Shin:Uh-huh

Mel: You look pretty beat up

Shin: So does everyone else *He said this as the Soul Reapers came out of the forest, beat up as the others*

Ichigo: Hey, Shin. You know what?

Shin: No, Ichigo. Tell me, what?

Ichigo: I think we need a break.

Shin: You know, by now, that's not a freaking bad idea.

?: I think it could be arranged.

*everyone turned to find Dexter and a squad of CN Army troops behind him*

Dexter: So, Shin, report.

Shin: *takes a deep breath* Sector 2X4's S.C.A.M.P.E.R. crashed after taking heavy enemy fire. We found out that the KH group, Ben, and Random had given chase to Fusions Utonium and Computress. Then we discovered that the fusions had captured Sora in a fusion barrier, and then made fusions of him and his friend Kairi. I took down the barrier, but the fusions tried to escape. I was able to force Fusions Utonium and Computress into combat. Then I made short work of them, and here we are. *started breathing again*

Dex: Where was everyone else when you fought the fusions?

Shin: Fighting the droves of fusion monsters that just kept coming.

Dex: I'll take your word for it. You all look pretty beat up. Very well. Your team will get some Rest and Relaxation, along with Sector 2X4 and Sector V. One week.

*Everyone roared their approval*

***STATIC ACROSS SCREEN***

*scene switches to a room in Dexlabs where a giant pool is located. Leon, Cloud, and Byakuya are standing off to the side, in the "Emo Corner". Uryu, Hitsugaya, and Numbahs 4, 5, and 388 are reclining by the pool. And Sora, Donald, Goofy, Yuffie, Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Urahara, Renji, Ikkaku, Kenpachi, Random, Melanie, and Numbahs 1-3, 202, 3030, and 115000(Eleventy-Five Thousand) were having fun in the pool. But, as Melanie started to notice, there was one person missing from this equation*

Melanie: Hey, where's Shin?

Random: I think he said something about having "business to take care of" .

*Melanie got out of the pool, toweled off, changed, and started searching for Shin. After asking about, she decided to ask Computress, who was in the mainframe*

Mel: Computress, where is Shin now?

Computress: He is up in his room on Level 31, taking care of things on the World Wide Internet Network.

Mel: Thanks

Computress: You're welcome, Melanie

*She took an elevator to Level 31, and found his room on the North side, overlooking Tech Square*

Mel: *Knocks*

Shin:Yes?

Mel: It's me.

Shin: ...Come in.

*She pressed the button to open his door, and went inside*

Shin: *sitting at a computer* How are you? And everyone else?

Mel: Relaxing down by the pool. Although, they should be elsewhere by now, seeing as how long it took for me to find you. I expected you to be with us.

Shin: Had other matters to attend to. Take a look.

Mel: *looks at the screen* You've been updating your Kingdom Hearts 3 story.

Shin: You wanna read it?

Mel: Sure.

*Around 30 minutes later*

Mel: Wow. Never thought you to be the romantic type

.  
Shin: Well, could you keep it a secret? 'Cause, when people think you're soft, they...walk all over you.

Mel: Sure. I can't wait for the next chapter at your OC's homeworld.

Shin: *getting up from his chair, walking to the other side of the room* That's the problem! I can't keep an idea for the next chapter in my head long enough. And when I come up with an idea again, it's not the same. You see, nothing EVER happens the same way twice. That's Chaos Theory.

Mel: Chaos Theory? What do you mea-whoa!

*She started to trip, and then fall*

Mel: AAAHHHH!

*Shin tries to catch her, but falls backwards himself*

Shin: Oof. Are you alright?

Mel: Yeah, I'm, alright.

Shin: *smirks* Deja Vu, right?

Mel: What?

Shin: Well, let's just say, your laying right on top of me. *blushes madly*

Mel: Oh. *Ultra-mega blush*

*And at that very moment, the door opened, and Dexter walked in*

Dex:Shin, I would like to talk for a moment, if it's alright with-

*sees what's going on*

Dex:Uhm, uh, Im sorry. *suddenly smirks* Am I interrupting something?

Shin and Melanie: NO!

Dexter: *walking backwards out the door, still smiling* Heheh, of course not.

*the door slides shut*

Mel: *Gets up off Shin, still blushing like crazy* I'm really sorry about that.

Shin: *also blushing* Don't worry about it.

*There is a really, REALLY awkward silence, as they tried and failed to avoid eye contact*

Mel: Shin?

Shin: Melanie?

Mel:It's not like it's a bad idea or anything, me and you, alright? I wanted to say that.

Shin: Thank goodness for that. *he is looking at the floor, and when he looks up, Mel is close to him, a smile plying on her lips* What the?

Mel: *smiling coyly* So, there is the smallest possibility that you like me?

Shin: *suprised to find himself returning the smile* Could be.

Mel: Are you sure you don't want to try? I mean, you might never get this chance again.

*She leaned in closer*

Shin: Mayyyybe. *He leaned in a bit closer*

Mel: Nothing ever happens the same way twice, right? *So close that only centimeters were left between them*

Shin: Chaos Theory.

Mel: Yeah...

*And then it happened*

*She was kissing him. And he was kissing her back. He'd never felt this way before. A euphoria of bliss. He had one hand at her back, one in her long, sweet smelling hair.  
It was about two minutes before they finally broke apart.*

Mel: *panting slightly* Wow.

Shin: *also panting slightly* Yeah. This must be what it's like for Sora and Kairi, right?

Mel: Yeah, must be.

*They started leaning in to kiss again. Then the building shook, and the lights flickered. They jumped apart*

Mel: What was that?

Shin: I don't know.

*The building shook again, this time more violently, and the lights flickered more*

Shin: Hmm...

*He walked over to the window, gathered the curtains in his fists, and threw them back*

Mel: *Gasps, putting her hand to her mouth*

Shin: Oh...no.

*Outside, on the edge of Tech Square, a massive plains had formed. Across it, stretched an army of various fusion monsters. The real battle...had begun*

**ANOTHER CLIFF HANGAR! **

**Also, once again, Shin's idea to pair us up. *blushes at kissing scene, pointing * I DID NOT WRITE THAT!**


	11. Chapter 11

***glomps every reader and review* I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATTING! D: I didn't even write this, it was ShinigamiMaster who did most of it *though I could have wrote it so...yeah! :P*. So this is his work with my additions and altercations. :P Don't worry, we shall be returning to da funny!**

**PS: The 'relationship' of myself and ShingamiMaster is not real, as stated. He basically said it would get more reviewers and asked me not to change it. But, sorry Shin... I'MMA CHANGIN' IT. **

(~)

Mel: Hey, we're back! And guess who's here!

SM: ME! *whisper to audience: You see, we're doing a kind of skip into the future kkind of thing, like with the New Captain Shuuske Amagai Arc in Bleach*

Mel: So here we go, starting with Shin's!

SM: Ok, here we go. My T/Ds. Giggity Giggity Goo!

Random: Giggity, wha?

SM: Ive got a case of the Quagmire.

**Sora: Take Kairi in a date to the Mr. Smoothie in Bellville, as in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Use the PhAcc. And If they ask who you are, say you're friends of White Lightning.**

**Riku: Take Yuffie on a date to...whereever Mel chooses.**

**Roxas: Take Axel on a date to...GOTCHA! NAMINE! Take Namine to The Three Broomsticks. Bring SM back a Butterbeer.**

**Ansem The Wise: If you won't admit to being Count Dooku, then admit to being Christopher Lee**

**Mansex: YOU EPIC FAIL AT RICKROLLING THE GAME! Real SM Shoop-da-Whoop you, and Falcon Punch you. Then you asplode 10...Thousand...and one times**

**Saix: You r evil, but you get my respect. You can no longer be transformed into "Saix-Puppy"**

**Xaldin, Vexen, and Lexaus: You fight John-117 AKA The Master Chief, Thel 'Vadam AKA The Arbiter ,and Sgt. Maj. Avery J Johnson. Prepare to be PWNED!**

**Xigbar: Your guns look alot like the Needlers from Halo. Switch out your guns for them, and start practicing for a battle.**

**Book: I just realized. YOU KILLED CHRIS JERICHO! Y2J of WWE! I have Bleach characters come to obliterate youy over and over. BTW, they're all gonna be invincible. **

**And Breaking Benjamin visits, and sings "Blow me away" At the end. And i send Naruto OC, Hiero Yamamoto to the Jump universe with KK! Enjoy.**

Sora: Ok! *use PhAcc to go to Ben 10 Universe*

Riku: You wanna go?

Yuffie: Depends on what you mean. *giggles*

Riku: Wait, what... *gets it, and turns red*

Mel: Go anywhere Yuffie would like.

Yuffie: Sure! *drags a still-red Riku out.

Roxas: Shall we? *holds out his hand*

Namine: *takes the hand, blushing*

SM: STAY INCONSPICUOUS!

*They go through*

Ansem: DAMMIT!

SM: What?

Ansem: Nothing.

Melanie: Dude. Just admit your CHRISTOPHER *BEEPING* LEE. He's epic!

Ansem: NEVA!

Mansex: Wait, what?

SM: IMA FIRIN MAH LAZAR! *does Shoop Da Whoop on Mansex*

Mansex: AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

SM: Behind you. *appears behind him*

*Mansex whirls around*

SM: FALCON PAAAAAWWWWWNNNNCCCHHH! *Falcon Punches Mansex*

Mansex: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

SM: *sounds like Cpt. Falcon* YES!

*Mansex asplodes Ten Thousand and One Times*

Mansex *on floor, charred* ...Oooooooow...

Everyone: *thumbs up* Nice form.

SM: *bows*

Saix: Thanks. *realizes he's still 5 years old* HEY!

SM: Oh, I must've forgotten about that. *snaps his fingers "accidentally" * Whoops.

Saix: *back to normal, rushes and hugs SM* THANK YOU SO MUCH!

SM: Hey, no worries.

Axel: *cough Shinaix cough*

Both: *death glare and beat the crap out of firecrotch*

Axel: Oww...

Xaldin, Lexaus, and Vexen: ...Wait, who?

*Chief, Arbiter, and Johnson appear with weapons*

Chief: Shall we?

Arbiter: It wold be an honor to fight by your side again, Spartan.

Johnson: Let's kick **! *pulls out a Spartan Lazer*

Xaldin, Lexaus, and Vexen: *share a look, then face opponents and pull out weapons* DIIIIIEE!

*an epic battle ensues*

Xigbar: No way, dude. Freeshooter and I go way back. Not switching. :P

Larxene: ...Did he just ':P'.

Marluxia: He did.

Everyone: *GASP* HOLY CRAP IT'S ALIVE!

Marluxia: -_-'

Melanie: While the battle goes on, let's see the dates!

Zack: I didn't know someone's neck could stretch that far...

Leon: It doesn't.

SM: That's the badassiness of the Chief. Shall we?

(Sora and Kairi's Date)

**Sora and Kairi: *bth awkwardly sipping their smoothies***

**Sora: So...**

**Kairi: So...**

**Sora: Er, what's your favorite color?**

**Kairi: ...Sora, my favorite color has been purple since we've met.**

**Sora: Shoot, you're right! **

**Kairi: ...Nervous?**

**Sora: ...Yeah...I mean, I've liked you for awhile, and-**

**Kairi: *kisses on cheek* So have I.**

**Sora: *face turns read, but smiles as they both sip their smoothies and enjoy each others company***

*Tape End*

SM: That's love.

Mel: You got that right. :)

SM: NEXT!

(Roxas and Namine's Date)

**Roxas and Namine: *watching from other table and Namine drawing the scene***

**Roxas: Why do you always like to draw, Namine?**

**Namine: Well... it's just a thing I've always been able to do. Some people call me a witch because of what my drawings sometime represent the future and can control people's destinies-**

**Roxas: Your not a witch.**

**Namine: ...I'm not?**

**Roxas: Your more like... an angel, I think.**

(...*dying of diabetes here*)

**Namine: *blushes* Thank you, Roxas.**

**Roxas: Any time. :)**

***they hold hands under the table***

*Tape End*

Melanie: And last but not least...

(Riku and Yuffie's Date)

**Yuffie: Whooooohoooo! *skydiving***

**Riku: Could you have picked anything less... EXTREME?**

**Yuffie: Just grab my hand and watch!**

**Riku: *Wary, but does what she's asks* **

**Yuffie: Here we go!**

***they start doing movements in the air, almost like their underwater***

**Riku: This is actually... pretty cool.**

**Yuffie: told ya! Now...where's your parachute?**

**Riku: ...I thought you had the parachute.**

**Yuffie: ...Uh-oh.**

*Tape End*

Kaman: Don't worry, they both survived.

SM: Now let's check on the battle between- *looks behind him to see, eyes the size of dinner plates* -Oh My Gammit.

Melanie: Jeebus Kraft and Cheese.

Chief: We done here?

SM: ...I'm shocked that they didn't cause you any trouble.

Johnson: It'll take a lot more than a few PS2 video game freaks to take out Sergeant A. J. Johnson. Or Chief and the Arbiter.

SM: Al..right... See you on Halo. *snaps his fingers, they disappear*

Shun: Next are from NexarkXII!

**Nexark: Hi ppl!**

**(jumps into the room and hugs Xigbar and Braig)**

**Nexark: You guys are awesome I LOVE YOU! Oh btw my name is Nexark.**

Braig: we haz another fangirl :D

Xigbar: Yes we do! :D

**Nexark: Hey Vexen since you love experiments I dare you to let Mansex preform any experiment he wants on you!**

Vexen: WHAT!

**Nexark: Deal with it turkey boy! Marluxia I have your dairy!**

Marluxia: No way... you didn't read it did you?

**Nexark: YEP! Also it's not that big of a surprise your human self was a girl and one of Vexens experiments turned you into a guy! I dare you to preform the same experiment on Vexen and turn him into a girl!**

**(looks at sora with an evil grin)**

Sora: Wh... what?

**Nexark: I dare you to let me decapitate you for killing Xiggy in the castle that never was!**

**ps: I love this fanfic awesome job! :D**

Mansex: I don't do "experiments".

Vexen: Whew.

Sora: *gets an idea* EAT THIS!

*jumps in the air as he is about to get decapitated. Sword hits him in the crotch, and Nexark is vaporized*

Sora: Thanx for that, SM.

Organization XIII: Awwwhhh, we wanted to see him decapitated...

Everyone else: ...*stare*

Orgy XIII: ...What?

SM: These are from...Book has PIE? Oh, Book! *checks his [DEATHS List]* Yup, he's there.

Ansem: Of course he is, he's on everyone's for changing us into animals that time...

**7: ...Is he dead?**

**Mike: Melanie is going to kill you.**

**7: But Sara was the one who did the surgery!**

**Sara: ...**

**Mike: She doesn't know any better.**

**7: Yeah, but your her older broth-**

**Roxas: Huh, what happened?**

**7: ...ZOMBIE!**

**Sara: *Hits 7 on the back of his head with her Keyblade***

**Mike: Don't be ridiculous...I'll fly him back. *Throws Roxas into a black gummi-ship and begins flying back* **

**7: He really is the opposite of Sora when it comes to flying a gummi-ship... He'll get him back right at the begining of the net chapter.**

**T/D from... Sara again?**

**Random: *Gives her twenty more passes of not being paired with other people***

**Melanie: *Gives her a treasure map to blackmail island***

**Riku: *Is beaten up***

**Mansex: *Is beaten up***

**Goofy: *Is beaten up***

**Donald: *Is roasting over a fire***

**Cloud: *Is beaten up***

**Leon: *Is beaten up***

**Axel: *Is beaten up***

**Kairi: *Is given a flower***

**Namine: *Is given a flower***

**Zexion: *Is beaten up***

**Ienzo: *Pats him on the head***

**Xigbar: *Is beaten up***

**Xion: *Is given a flower***

**T/D over.**

**7: Wow... That was random.**

**?: You can say that again. *A small girl of about 4 walks in, wearing a Nobody outfit***

**7: ...Xaras? Why are you hell are you doing here?**

**Mike: *Still flying Roxas back* ...Whoa, alot of ** is going on.**

**Roxas: *Sees stuff on monitor* Can we hurry, I need to get back.**

**Mike: Hold your horses, I'm flying as fast as I can without causing us to crash.**

**Roxas: But-**

**Mike: Wait a second...Why am I in charge of this review, whats going on with 7... I've got a bad feeling about this.**

***later***

**Mike: Turn that off, I'm tired of watching paeople make-out, and it really isn't helping since we're under attack.**

***Outside, a bunch of Heartless, Nobodies, and Unverse have landed on the ship and are trying to tear it apart***

**Roxas: *Is freaking out* What the hell is happening.**

**Mike: I don't know... of **, their going in for another attack! Prepare for evasive action.**

***Explosions are heard in the background, then only the sound of the ship falling is heard***

**Roxas: We're gonna crash!**

**Mike: Prepare for impact!**

***Crash* **

Random: Thanks.

Melanie: *gets Daaaark thoughts* Mwhahahahaha...ha. :D

*Riku, Mansex, Goofy, Cloud, Leon, Axel, Zexion, and Xigbar are all groaning in a pile*

Donald: *Looks around* Huh?

SM: I denied that one.

Random and Axel: *lower eating utensils and sigh*

Mel: Moving on, these are from KK!

**KK: *tinkering with something***

**Kane: What's that?**

**KK: This is my newest ray gun!**

**Kane: What's it do?**

**KK: Basically, if the person blasted with this is nice, they become mean. If they're mean, they become nice.**

**Kane: An Emotion Ray?**

**KK: Exactly! Now let's get on with the T&D.**

**Larxene - *blasts with Emotion Ray and turns nice***

**Demyx - Now you can go on a date with Larxene.**

**Mansex - Take Puppy Saix to the vet again to get fixed.**

**Kairi - What would you name yours and Sora's kid?**

**Naminé - What would you name yours and Roxas' kid?**

**Tifa - What would you name yours and Cloud's kid?**

**Aqua - What would you name yours and Zack's kid?**

**KK: That should do for now.**

**Kane: ...Things won't turn out well, I can already see it.**

**KK: Speaking of which, let's see how Koichi and Random are doing on their date.**

***turns on the screen to see Koichi and Random making out in a movie theatre, ignoring the movie***

**Kane: 0.0**

**KK: 0.0**

**Kane: ...Damn!**

**KK: Oh, this can't be good**

**Kane: Mitsu and Kaman are going to kill someone, namely Koichi.**

**KK: Koichi's lecherousness has risen to a new level, I will say that.**

**Kane: Ja ne.**

Larxene: * grabbing Demyx's arm* So, are we going or what, cutie?

Shun: *jaw on floor* IT WORKED!

SM: Un. Be. Lievable.

Demyx:W-wait-.

*Larxene drags him out*

SM: I have a bad feeling.

Random: Why?

SM: *smirks* That it's only temporary.

Mel: Uh-oh.

Mansex: Oh, great. Not again.

SM: Actually, the Vet is closed. *hides vet's uncounsious body in a closet*

Olette: Orly?

SM: Ya, rly. :P

Kairi: Hmmm... maybe Tsunami or Amaya...

Namine: Roxanne, Raito, or Nadine.

Tifa:

Aqua:

Kaman: *looking from Random, to video screen* How is this possible?

*Random and SM are snickering*

Mel: ...What did you do?

SM: I made her a clone for Koichi's date. He didn't say WHICH Random, did he?

Kaman: Now all Koichi needs to worry about is that Mitsu girl.

SM: Ok, now Demyx and Larxene's Date

(Demyx and Larxene's Date)

**Larxene: So, wanna go see a movie~?**

**Demyx: *still kinda brain dead* Uh...sure...**

***They go see a movie***

***after movie ends, Larxene still looks happy, while Demyx looks amazed***

**Larxene: That was really fun! What about for you?**

**Demyx: That was... great. *shocked***

**Larxene: *pouts* You though it wouldn't be?**

**Demyx: N-no, it's just... I've never seen this side of you before,**

**Larxene: And...?**

**Demyx: And... I like it a lot. **

***Their lips met. They kiss. Then, Larxene opens her eyes, gets an angry look on her face, and punches him away***

**Demyx: What the...!**

**Larxene: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?**

**Demyx: I-i-it was KK. He b-blasted you with something that made you all nice, and... *gets up and runs like h-e-double hockysticks* RUN, RUN AWAY!**

**Larxene: COME BACK HEEERE!**

*Tape End*

SM: I so totally KNEW IT! Pay up!

*Everyone but the Orgy pays up*

Riku and Yuffie: *Walk back in from date, looking surprisingly un-smooshed*

Hayner: How the he-

Melanie: A-HEM!

Hayner: -eck, did you guys survive that?

Yuffie and Riku: *both shrug*

Riku: Let's just say a huge mass of water broke our fall. *both smile*

Everyone: O...kay...

Random: These next set of dare's are from a new reviewer (I think)... organization13girl!

**This awesome! Ok I am going to try not to embaress you guys**.

**Xemnas:I dare you to make me a member of the organization see,I wish to gain back my heart and hang out with you guys.**

**Xigbar:Let's hang upside down for like 2 hours!*portals t cieling*it's easy!Or are you scared?**

**Xaldin:Go capture not needed here.**

**Vexen:One of the more sane I help with an experiment?**

**Lexaeus:You are so quiet and that's what makes you awesome.**

**Zexion:You are my favorite member to say this I am not a fangirl because they are the bad kind f evil that everybody I battle you?**

**Saix:Your not a dog,a wolf,or a werewolf.I respect you and the superior.**

**Axel:I really like you would be good friends.**

**Demyx:Would you hang out with me?**

**Luxord:I can beat you at poker mate.*good imitation of british accent*Your such a gentleman.**

**Marluxia:Your not gay for .'s game Marly?*summons keyblade***

**Larxene:You are awesome.**

**Roxas:Do you mind bring the nobodyof a guy the organization has "issues" with?**

**Oh and Xemnas I can summon all of your puffs,icecream,and cookies for all**

Xemnas: I thank you for using my correct name. :D However, I am unable to accept more people into our organization at the moment because of the last one...*grumbling*

Xigbar: Sweet! *does just that* I like this girl! :D

Xaldin: ...Should I be offended?

Random: Yeah. But it's okay.

Xaldin: ...Harsh.

Zexion: Of course I'm your favorite member. But thank you. *sardonic smirk*

Mel: *feels woozy* Woah...

SM and Rand: *fan her*

Saix: *tears in eyes* I FINALLY HAVE RESPECT! PRAISE THE MOON!

Axel: You aren't helping the whole 'not a werewolf' debate here... and just as long as you like to brun stuff, yer A-ok with me. *smirks*

Melanie: *close to fainting*

Random: *uses a giant fan to fan her*

Demyx: Sure-OW! *face still hurts from punch*

Luxord: Sure about that, love? *smirks*

Marluxia: Duh. *summons Black Dahlia*

Sora: ...*face pales*

Random: You should start running.

Sora: *does just that while they chase after him*

Larxene: Glad to know someone knows that. ;)

Roxas: ...*emo corner*

Mel: Zex, I thought I told you to get rid of that! D:

Zexion: *reading about suicide* *shrugs*

Xemnas: Wha-

Everyone: Yaaaaaayyy~ *at treats*

Random: And last but certainly not least...

Mel: SIN OF DRAGONS~

**Reno: I can't believe people can't see my awesomeness!**

**Zax: What awesomeness? Your a useless character who dies because no one wants to see him anymore.**

**Reno: Tru-HEY!**

**Zax: Since I'm not sure who we're sending these dares in for...let's just go in with the regular group.**

**T/D BY ZAX!**

**Kairi: Go out with someone.**

**Axel: Watch out, Kage and Laharl are comign to beat you up sometime this chapter. Or, kill you. However they feel today.**

**Melanie: Hmmm...You must...Poke SEPHIROTH!**

**(Reno: I thought he was dead!**

**Zax: Have you ever seen the games! He comes back like...three times! He can surely come back more!)**

**Marluxia: ...Wimp...go do something manly.**

**Whoever the smartest is: Perhaps, you can tutor Satoshi.**

**Demyx: You, I don't hate. So you get a get out of a dare for a day free gift card. You can use it to purchase a get out of dare for a day pass from...well, I'll let you try to figure it out.**

**Larxene: Go jump into a small glass of water from a cliff.**

**Riku: ...A get out of dare free for a day pass for you. Same as Demyx.**

**Olette: ...Your...I have nothing to say to you.**

**Pence: ...Same.**

**Hayner: Go into the struggle competition against me.**

**Namine: Hmmm...Help Sato get some revenge against Axel.**

**Sato: Get revenge against Axel for whatever you see fit.**

**Melanie: Go watch Barny and some other kid shows for five whole hours.**

**Xaldin: Show your moves!**

**Saix: ...Return to your agegroup.**

**Xenmas: You...Suck...As...A...VILLIAN! Sephiroth will take over as main villian for Kingdom Hearts instead of you!**

**Terra: Guess what. I'm coming for you for fighting MY friend. *Cracks knuckles***

**Aqua: ...Just ignore the guy.**

**T/D Ovah!**

**Zax: Hmmm...now...which sword to use to kick Terra's ass with?**

**Reno: Wheren't you kidding? And how AM I A USELESS CHARACTER!**

**Zax: Simple, Rude is cooler then you.**

Kairi: I already went out with Sora today. :P

Axel: ...WAT!

Melanie: *Shrugs* Okay.

Everyone: *LE GASP!*

Melanie: *pokes Sephiroth... IN THE FACE!*

Sephiroth: *One-winged Angel Theme begins to play*

Melanie: *Hibari from Katekyo Hitman Reborn!'s theme plays*

*EPIC BATTLE LATER*

Sephiroth: *face... IN THE DIRT!*

Melanie: *petting Hibird* :D

Everyone: ...*mentally scarred*

Marluxia: ...This manly enough? *shows Sora's decapitated head*

Everyone: *Screams*

Melanie: YOU KILLED SORA!

Marluxia: HE DESERVED IT! NOBODY CALLS ME A GIRL! NOBODY!

Random: *bonks Marluxia upside the head with her keyblade, knocking him out* Let's just continue.

Zexion: ...I don't want to. *goes back to reading*

Sato: -_-'''

Demyx and Riku: Sweeetttt. :D

Larxene: *flips the bird*

Olette and Pence: D:

Hayner: Your on! I'll kick yer as-

SM: A-HERM!

HAyner: -artichokes!

Sato: *Axel gets tied up while he beats the crap out of him, while Namine draws entire scene so she can sell the thing on ebay*

Melanie: Yeah-no. I refuse. :P Put a straw in it a SUCK!

*Wakka appears to say 'word' magically and disappears*

Random: ...We better not get sued for that.

Xaldin: *Shows epic wind moves that are epic and... yeah*

Saix: I did. :D

Xemnas: WEll, you know what! I WISH THAT TOO! That way I would't have to deal with some idiotic Keyblade Bearer and be the so called leader of a blasted organization! *stomps out*

Random: ...What crawled up his butt an died?

Terra: Bring it.

Aqua: *Ignoring* :D

Mel: I guess that's it!

SM: No it AIN'T!

*A stage appears with Breaking Benjamin on it, with instruments*

Benjamin Burnley: Which song were we singin' again?

SM: _Blow Me Away_. But that aint all. *snaps his fingers, they all go into an open plains, surrounded by hordes of Heartless, Nobodies, and Unversed.

Mel: Uhhhhh...Why?

SM: It's a battle song, so we fight. *pulls out twin katanas and charges them with lightning*

Mel: You are crazy. *smirks*

SM: *smirks back* Thank you.

*Everyone exchanges looks, gets a smile, then get their weapons.*

SM: HIT IT, GUYS!

_[Verse 1:]_

_They fall in line_

_One at a time_

_Ready to play_

_(I can't see them anyway)_

_No time to lose_

_We've got to move_

_Steady the hand_

_(I am losing site again)_

_[Bridge:]_

_Fire your guns_

_It's time to roll_

_Blow me away_

_(I will stay, unless I may)_

_After the fall_

_We'll shake it off_

_Show me the way_

_[Chorus:]_

_Only the strongest will survive_

_Lead me to heaven, when we die_

_I am the shadow on the wall_

_I'll be the one to save us all_

_[Verse 2:]_

_There's nothing left_

_So save your breath_

_Lying awake_

_(Caught inside this tidal wave)_

_Your cover's blown_

_Nowhere to go_

_Holding your fate_

_(Only I will walk away)_

_[Bridge:]_

_Fire your guns_

_It's time to roll_

_Blow me away_

_(I will stay, unless I may)_

_After the fall_

_We'll shake it off_

_Show me the way_

_[Chorus:]_

_Only the strongest will survive_

_Lead me to heaven, when we die_

_I am the shadow on the wall_

_I'll be the one to save us all_

_Wanted it back_

_(Don't fight me now) _

Axel: *Is running away from Laharl and Kage in the distance while everyone else does an awesome finish and pose*

**Hope you enjoyed! If your review wasn't included it shall be next chapter, don't worry! Now if ya read...REVIEW OR PM! :D **


	12. Chapter 12

SM: That was an excellent battle! And, WHY? The "relationship" woulda' boosted ratingz!

Mel: Because I had reviewers asking me to get back to the T/D after the chapters were posted, and second, I don't get paired, I'm the Authoress, I pair other people. :P

SM: Damn. :P Anyways, First up is Gallade!

**Mansex: Someone in my high school had a nightmare about YOU breastfeeding a baby.**

**Saix: Have sex with an old lady and videotape it and show it on youtube and make this come out in the news.**

**Kairi: Have sex with Tidus and Wakka**

**Sora: Have sex with Roxas in front of Kairi**

**Xigbar: Shoot an old lady in the face**

**Xaldin: Get drunk and make love with Kairi**

**Larxene: Have sex with Axel in front of Kairi**

**Roxas: Have sex with a hooker**

**Luxord: Play strip poker with Roxas**

**Riku: Shave roxas's hair and burn his house down and plus sell all his clothes on ebay**

Mansex: …Wat?

Saix: NO.

Kairi: No.

Sora: NO!

Xigbar: *shoots random passerby person*

SM: Really?

Xigbar: Eh. *shrugs*

Xaldin: N. O.

Larxene: ARE YOU NUTS?

Roxas: NO!

Luxord: I only play Texas Hold'em. Wait a minute...*thinks for a moment* DON'T TWIST MY WORDS!

Melanie: *twisting them in her mind* Hehehehehe...

Riku: REVENGE! *starts chasing Roxas with garden clippers*

SM: And ShinigamiMaster said, "LET THERE BE A BRICK WALL!" *snaps fingers*

*brick wall appears in Riku's path, who smashes into it*

SM: And there was! LOL.

Melanie: Next from xXMrs. RikuXx

**here r many dares: **

**Xemnas- gain author powers, kidnap Saix make him your sex slave. **

**Xigbar-run out of bullets pulls out atom bomb and kills everything.**

**Xaldin- put kairi in a box and shove lances through her. **

**Vexen- hav a mental break down. **

**Lexy-beat Dawn 2 a bloody little pulp and face her wrath.**

**Zexion-rape lexy. **

**Saix- spank everybody with your weapon/paddle. **

**Axel- run around naked for the WHOLE ch. **

**Demyx-full on make out with zexy. **

**Luxord-play strip poker with EVERYONE!**

**Marluxia-shave your head**

SM: SUPER AUTHOR ABSORB! *absorbs author powas before they get to Mansex* We couldn't TAKE that kind of disaster!

Mansex: Crap.

Random: Thought you didn't LIKE Puppy that way?

Mansex: STOP TWISTING MY WORDS! ...AND CHANGE MY NAME BACK!

SM: TELEPORT! *gets rid of Atom Bomb* YOU havs it! Heres more ammo, Xiggs.

Xigbar: Thanks

Xaldin: *does that*

SM: *snap fingers, Kairi appears unhurt*

Vexen: How?

Mel: *stabs him with an injector of Heroin*

Vexen: *running around room like a madman, literally bouncing off the walls* btyiydpvnifgiy!

Everyone: Whoa.

SM: Probably not the best idea, Mel.

Mel: What do you think we should do?

SM: *Thinks a moment*Aha! *grabs Sora, hits Vexen with Sora's crotch.

Mel: ...Why. -_-

SM: It was the first thing I thought of.

Random: Well, at least it works...

Lexaeus: Who?

Zexion: ...WHAT?

Melanie: DO EEETTT.

Random: NO! BAD FANGIRL! BAD! *gets out the spray bottle and uses it on Melanie*

Melanie: *hisses*

Saix/Axel/Demyx: NOOOO.

Luxord: I only play Texas Hold'em!

Random: Hehehehe...

Marluxia: *hair shaved off* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

SM: Deja'Vu.

Mel: Where? Oh!

Riku: *hugs Marly* I feel your pain*

Mansex: Me too.

Random: You ladies done? Anyways, the next up is Ability King KK!

**Koichi: *sitting in chair reading manga* *rings bell***

***Clone Random comes into the room while wearing a somewhat revealing French maid outfit***

**Kane: *sweatdrop* Okay. I'll bite. How?**

**KK: *sweatdrop* He found out it was a clone and had its brain waves modified.**

**Kane: Somehow, I'm not surprised.**

**Koichi: Ran-chan, be oh so kind and get me a bottle of saké please.**

**Clone Random: *smiles* Right away, sir. *walks away***

**KK: -_- ...Anyway, it seems my Emotion Ray needs work.**

**Kane: What's this one? *holds up different ray gun***

**KK: That would be my Logic Ray. It's supposed to make women think more logically instead of emotionally.**

**Kane: Does it work?**

**KK: Only one way to find out. Let's start the T&D!**

**Koichi: Before we start though *sends Kaman a photo of Clone Random in maid outfit* Don't you wish the real one would wear that? *grin***

**KK: You're a perverted little thirteen-year-old. Now we start T&D.**

**Mansex - When you take Saix out for walks, do you ever have to clean up after him?**

**Xigbar/Braig - Why in the he-ll did you look like you wanted to rape Aqua in "Birth By Sleep"?**

**Xaldin - Are you Jamaican with all those dreadlocks? Can you play something on a steel drum?**

**Vexen/Even - What's one experiment you've always wanted to do?**

**Lexaeus - Who do you hate most in the Organization?**

**Zexion/Ienzo - How good of a parent was Vexen/Even?**

**Saix - *throws shiny red ball into nearby lake***

**Axel/Lea - Do you remember Ventus?**

**Demyx - If I could get the Emotion Ray's effects to be permanent, would you go out with Larxene again?**

**Luxord - Did you steal all of Jack Sparrow's rum?**

**Marluxia - Do you wear ladies' undergarments?**

**Larxene - I dare you to destroy Marluxia's room.**

**Roxas - How does it feel to be Ventus' reincarnation?**

**Xion - *zaps with the Logic Ray* *Xion starts kissing a stunned Olette***

**Kane: What the he-ll?**

**KK: Apparently by thinking more logically like a man, you actually think like a man. This includes wanting to make-out with chicks.**

**Kane: Dude, you invented a Yuri Ray! We can make millions! $_$**

**Koichi: I'll help with advertisement!**

**KK: Let's just continue.**

**Ventus - Why you gay for Terra?**

**Terra - Why you gay for Xehanort?**

**Aqua - How hard is it babysitting Ventus and Terra?**

**All the guys - Would you buy a Yuri Ray?**

**KK: That's it for now.**

**Kane: We need to mass produce this Yuri Ray.**

**Koichi: Indeed.**

**KK: ...I fear what you two would use it for.**

Mansex: *emo corner*

Xigbar + Braig: WHAT? *think* Welllllll-

SM: *Gibbs Slaps them*IT'S CALLED BEING PERVERTED! And I am High Poobah Grandmaster of the Gibbs Slap!

Melanie: *Gibb-slaps Shin* LIES. I am the grand Empress! :P

Xaldin: No. And No.

Vexen + Even: Hmmmmmm….

Everyone: *Gets a good distance away*

Vexen + Even: ...Oh really!

Lexaeus: *No response*

Zexion + Ienzo: *holding sign saying 'No Comment'*

Saix: That won't work anymore. *High fives SM*

Axel + Lea: Not really.

Demyx: No answer until you're SURE it'll work! *still has bruises...*

Luxord: Actually- *Jack Sparrow comes out of nowhere, kicks his **, and takes bag full of bottles of Rum*

Jack: Thanks for the call, mate!

SM: Anytime, Captain Sparrow~!

Jack: *walks away singing 'A Pirate's Life for Me'

Marly: *Joins Mansex in emo corner*

Larxene: *yawns* Been there, done that, watch the movie on Youtube. :P

Roxas: I never really thought about it before...

SM: *hurriedly snaps fingers*

Xion: *Normality* Huh? What happened?

Melanie: KK, I find what you just said completely sexist. :P

SM: Oh, nothing.

Random: *redder than a Red Giant(star)*

Kaman: Koichi…..*low grumbling*

Mel: Oh no! NOT AGAIN!

SM: *Snickering*

Random: What do you find funny about this?

SM: *whispers in her ear*

Random: *eyes light up, runs out of room*

Mel: What is so funny?

SM: *holding a remote with a BIG button* BOOM BOOM, KOICHI-SAN! *presses button*

*nothing happens*

Mel: Well?

SM: *can barely control laughter* I put a self-destruct in the Random Clone! *does a ROFLCopter*

Kaman: *transformation stops, reverses* Really? I'd LOVE to see Koichi's face when that happens!

Random: (off screen) Kamaaaaaaaan.

Kaman: Eh? *looks* WHAAA!

Random: *in same outfit as clone* Hehehe. :)

Kaman: *...Fainted...*

SM: Next up is Sin of Dragons.

**Zax: Hmmm...**

**Reno: ...HOW AM I A USELESS CHARACTER!**

**Zax: For Giga's sake! Your only there as comedy relief!**

**Reno: ...That's hurtful.**

**Zax: Deal with it.**

**Reno: My turn!**

**Everyone: Go battle against a Enforcer X, of course, unless you know how to kill it you won't be able to win!**

**Zax: What...that's it? No clues? I wonder how many will be massicured.**

**Reno: Who knows?**

**Zax: Well, Sato knows how to kill it...Reno, go kidnap him.**

**Reno: ...FINE! I SEE HOW IT IS!**

Everyone: …..A who?

*Enforcer X appears*

SM: Duh. *Throws Sora at it, crotch first*

Enforcer X: *tries to swipe Sora away, but hits crotch and vaporizes*

Sora: ...Why...*says in high voice*

Shun: Here's some from puppylove98162!

**Great! **

**Ok, I have some:**

**Sora,Kairi,Roxas,and Naminé: Switch dates and join a circus!**

**Organization XIII: Go diving! If you die, you die. Fall from 345 feet. Demyx cannot use his power.**

**Riku: You are the villain to me! EVIL!**

**Terra & Aqua: I know you like each other. I read you diary/journal entries. Admit it!**

**That's it for now. Hope you like these and put them in!**

Sora,Kairi, Roxas, Namine: Uhh...what?

Orgy XIII: NO-

*magically appear on a cliff and are pushed off*

*All come back, though each of them has died*

Orgy XIII: *muttering under breath curses*

Riku: Wow, you're the first person I think that's ever said that to me. :P

Terra/Aqua: NEVA!

Melanie: Aaannnddd...these are from a new reviewer I believe, Renee Springer~!

**Ah, wonderful. The only ToD fics you find these days are Super Smash Bros.**

**Leon/Squall: About your first chapter, don't be too depressed about your FF name, Squall means a small storm, right? It sounds cool!**

**Xemnas: Huh, I really do pity you. Xenahort is a much cooler name than the anagram of Mansex.**

**Lexaeus: ... Why do I find you incredibly sexy? And folks, don't let me catch you making assumtions that Lexaeus is an idiot, or that Vexen's an old perv, or that Xaldin's ugly. In fact, I find him rather attractive. Maybe the eyes?**

Leon: *still in emo corner*

Xemnas: ...*emo corner*

Lexaeus: Why...thank you. *shocked*

Melanie: I KNOW! I love Lex! D:

Lexeaeus: *shocked*

Mel: Well, as a character, he rocks~!

Lex: That's nice to know, Melanie. *calm smile*

(*also, if you believe that these stereotypes are stupid, check out Fill The Moon and One Great Circle series from Damned Lolita. It's really good in my humble opinion, if you're fine with yoai and some mature themes. XD)

PS: Sorry Renee Springer, you're other reviews will be included in the commercial part of the next chapters. Pfft...I feel Pretty...

Random: *back in regular clothes with Kaman's head in her lap* These are from organization13girl!

**Gracias everyone!More dares!**

**Xemnas:Well that sucks..oh I at least help kill Heartless for you guys?**

**Xigbar:Hanging upside down is fun!That's why when I go to Bush Gardens, I ride Kumba like 50 times!I dare ya to it's fun.**

**Xaldin:Don't be offended,I just really have no interest for you.**

**Vexen:My friend Jenna and I respect you and she wants to say hi.**

**Lexaeus:Silent...I dare you to SILENTLY hurt someone.**

**Zexion:Cool and ya cuz your the you have other interests besides reading/writing?**

**Saix:Yup.I resect overjoyed.**

**Axel:I...LOVE...to burn stuff...**

**Demyx:Dem do you want some munny for music?**

**Luxord:Yup.I'll PWN you at Poker any day.**

**Marluxia:Sora's demise!WHOO!Oh crap Jenna's not to pleased with me...kill him anyways!**

**Larxene:Yup..**

**Sora:Jenna is in love with you,but I like do ya think about that?**

***Summons Keyblade*Well,I'm off to kill some Heartless and then play some Black ya!**

Xemnas: *smeels an unpaid intern* Of course you may~

Xigbar: YER ON! *does just that*

*50 times later*

Xaldin: I'm surprised his brain hasn't fallen out yet...

Xigbar: *gets off* that was AWESOME DUDE! :D

Xaldin: Does it look like I care.

Vexen: *smug* Glad to know SOME DECENT PEOPLE appreciate me.

Lexeaus: ...*has the slight feelingt hat he is being mocked, but kicks Sora again in the crotch...SILENTLY! ...Well, except for Sora's scream...*

Zexion: Of course, trapping people in illusions that cause never ending nightmares of despair and darkness. *smirks*

Everyone: ...*takes three steps away from him*

Saix: Yay...

Axel: AMEN!

Demyx: Sure! :D

Luxord: I am unconvinced with that exclamation.

*Pirate translator*

*Means, "no way in hell"*

Marluxia: *still crying about hair*

Larxene: *filing nails*

Kairi: Sora can't answer that at the moment since he's still... on the ground...

Everyone: *waves*

Shin: Next are from XxGoodGirlGoneTobixX

**8D**

**I am lovin this~**

**Lol, call me Xilia BD**

**Sora: Go into a pout contest with Zack Fair! See who wins!**

**Roxas: Kay, I fu- er, flippin love you! Can I have a hug? Lol and I DARE YOU TO SING A WHOLE JESSE MCCARTNEY SONG D**

**Kairi: How do you feel being left out most of the game, and knowing th fact that Riku and Sora totally have this bromance thing going on? XD**

**Riku: Why are you so sexy?**

**Cloud: .You.3 Can I have a hug to? (*totally has a thing for emo blonds*)Umm,umm, umm don't know if the beeee-utiful author is keen on Yaoi but. Please go like. Make out with Leon and make this Cleon fangirl happy? If not just give him a very manly hug 8D OH OH. AND Smile please! like a nice lovleh smile :3**

**Leon: Umm, the Cloud make out thing would be nice 8D Lol who did you like better for your voice acting? Dough Erholtz of David Boreanes? (i'm pretty sure that just broke some 4th wall. . )**

**Melanie(and everybody else): I dare you to go read Kingdom Hearts: The Short and Honest Version if you havent already, it's hilarious!**

**Yuffie: Give up. All of your Materia. D**

**Saix: Bark.**

**Xemnas: I don't like you. I really don't. Just sayin'**

**Zexion: Your to cool man, what's your favorite book?**

**Demyx: What's your favorite band/song? 8D Oh and bw, you were like the hardest boss in KH2 so like, be proud XD**

**Sephioth: DIE DARNIT. OR AT LEAST BE A LITTLE LESS BEAST SO I CAN KICK YOUR DAMN BUTT. **

**Marluxia: Dude, I respect your hair. SO GO GET IT DIED BLACK D**

**Axel: DO IT FOR HIM. **

**Xigbar: Actually your guns look more like Haseo's xth form in .Hack**

**ALL OF YOU: I DARE YOU ALL TO SING A SONG OF THE AUTOHERS CHOICE. MUSICAL STYLE.**

**Lol, that's It :P T&D's DUNZO~**

Sora/Zack: I WILL BE VICTORIOUS!

*THE GAME HAS BEGUNETH! *Holy crap Microsoft word put that as an actual word! Sweeettt.*

Sora/Zack: ...

...

...

...

...

Girls: *have squeed and fainted at adorableness*

Melanie: WAIT! ...THERE IS ANOTHER! *hold Ienzo up with his pout*

Sora/Zack: ...We can't beat that...

Roxas: *hug* Thanks. BUT PLEASE NO SONG!

Xigbar: Yeah, we already taped it once. *snickering*

Roxas: ...YOU TAPED IT?

SM: Done.

Kairi: Hmm….well, it keeps the fangirls happy, I just wish they wouldn't flame me about it...:/

Sora/Riku: WHAT?

Random: Don't deny it, idiots. You're as bad as Rox and Axel. :P

Riku: It just comes naturally. *hair flip*

Cloud: *blush* Uhh...thanks. But NO.

Leon: I can't really choose...

Mel/SM: We will when we get the chance.

Yuffie: Never!

Saix: *human imitation* Woof. Happy now?

Mansex: I had a feeling of that from a lot of people *Deat Glare at name*

SM: The Fame of being the villan. Loved to be hated.

Zexion: My Lexicon.

Demyx: I like it all! But I wasn't the hardest boss. Sephiroth was.

Sephiroth: I refuse to- *Chuck Norris appears, roundhouse kicks Sephy in the crotch, then crushes head between his thighs, and dissapears*

SM: There. He's dead.

Marluxia: WHAT?

Axel: *dumps black paint on Marly's hair*

Marly: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Xigbar: More like what now?

Mel: Hmm, I'll need a song that everyone can sing to. Like at the b-day party from my Pokemon T/D (R.I.P.)

Everyone else: AHHHHHHHHH!

SM: HOLD IT! Instead of torturing you guys, Shun and I will sing one song.

Shun: Wait! 1) I didn't agree to anything. And 2) What song?

SM: A. You don't have to agree. And B. *whispers in ear*

Shun: *looks pleased* Let's DO IT!

Mel: Go ahead. Make us laugh.

SM: Wait for it.

*All goes dark. Spotlight on SM and Shun, who look like gangstas. John Cena's Theme begins to play.*

_SM/Shun: Your time is up, my time is now_

_You can't see me, my time is now_

_It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin' now_

_You can't see me, my time is now!_

_SM: In case you forgot or fell off I'm still hot - knock your shell off_

_My money stack fat plus I can't turn the swell off_

_The franchise, doin' big bid'ness, I live this_

_It's automatic I win this - oh you hear those horns, you finished_

_A soldier, and I stay under you fightin'_

_Plus I'm stormin' on you chumps like I'm thunder and lightning_

_Ain't no way you breakin' me kid, I'm harder than nails_

_Plus I keep it on lock, like I'm part of the jail_

_I'm slaughtering stale, competition, I got the whole block wishing_

_they could run with my division but they gone fishing -_

_- with no bait, kid your boy hold weight_

_I got my soul straight, I brush your mouth like Colgate_

_In any weather I'm never better your boy's so hot_

_you'll never catch me in the next man's sweater_

_If they hate, let 'em hate, I drop ya whole clan_

_Lay yo' ** DOWN for the three second tap_

_Sm/Shun: Your time is up, my time is now_

_You can't see me, my time is now_

_It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin' now_

_You can't see me, my time is now! _

_Shun: Yeah, uhh_

_It's gon' be what it's gon' be_

_Five pounds of courage buddy, bass tint pants with a gold T_

_Uhh - it's a war dance and victory step_

_A raw stance is a gift, when you insist it's my rep_

_John Cena, Chain Gang, y'all are so-so_

_And talk about the bread you make but don't know the recipe for dough though_

_Aimin' guns in all your photos, that's a no-no_

_When this pop, you'll liplock, your big talk's a blatant no-show_

_See what happens when the ice age melt_

_You see monetary status is not what matters, but it helps_

_I rock a timepiece by Benny if any_

_The same reason y'all could love me is the same reason y'all condemn me_

_A man's measured by the way that he thinks_

_Not clothing lines, ice links, leather and minks_

_I spent 20 plus years seekin' knowledge of self_

_So for now SM and Shun are livin' live for wealth_

_SM/Shun: Your time is up, my time is now_

_You can't see me, my time is now_

_It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin' now_

_You can't see me, my time is now! _

_Your time is up, my time is now_

_You can't see me, my time is now_

_It's the franchise, boy I'm shinin' now_

_You can't see me, my time is now! _

_SM/Shun: Finish with the [You can't see me]._

Everyone: 8O *nobody is laughing*

SM/Shun: Well?

Everyone: WHOOOHOOO! *cheers, clapping*

SM/Shun: *take the bow*

Mel: Nice one. Sure John Cena would be proud.

SM: We'll find out. The next 6 episodes, we're going to have a special premiering on WWE.

Mel: Yup~ Everyone we'll decide the matches.

SM: We'll be on Monday Night RAW, Tuesday Night WWE NXT, then a special episode called Wednesday Night WWE KH. Then Thursday Night WWE Superstars, Friday Night Smackdown!, and finally, THE ROYAL RUMBLE!

Random: I take it you cleared this with Chairman Vince McMahon?

SM: …CRAAAAAAAAAPP! *snaps fingers*

*Mr. McMahon appears*

Everyone: OMFG, WWE Chairman Mr. McMahon!

McMahon: That's right. I take it YOU are the young man who contacted me. Mr. XXXXX XXXXXXXXX?

SM: That's me, but here I go by my pen name, ShinigamiMaster, Shini, SM, or Shin.

McMahon: Fine with me. What did you have to propose to me?

SM: Vince-can I call you Vince?

Vince: Sure.

SM: Okay. Vince, I have something that'll boost ratings of the ENTIREITY of the WWE.

Vince: Go on.

SM: I propose that the Kingdom Hearts Characters and assorted OCs here- *gestures around* brings the T/D show here on RAW, NXT, a special show on Wednesday, WWE Superstars, Smackdown!, and The Royal Rumble. Whatdya say?

Vince: Tempting….. XXXXX, I mean, SM, you've got yourself a deal!

Everyone: BOOYAA!

Vince: See you all on RAW. Um, can I get put back where I was now?

SM: Oh, sure. *snaps fingers, Vince disappears*

Mel: This is gonna be AWESOME!

SM: You know it. *thinks for a moment* Oops.

Random: What?

SM: I neglected to mention that each show, the reviewers will be choosing the matches, and match types. Besides the Rumble itself. So here's the Roster List for Monday Night RAW! And remember one thing. You need to look up the match types yourself.

SM: That's all. By the way, Go to MY profile and give some T/Ds to my Bleach T/D ! Thnxs

Poster shat :P

_The Miz(WWE Champion)  
Daniel Bryan(United States Champion)  
Santino Marella and Vladimir Kozlov(WWE Tag Team Champions)  
Natalya(Diva's Champion)  
Other Superstars:  
CM Punk  
Darren Young(Former Nexus)  
David Otunga(Nexus)  
Evan Bourne  
Heath Slater(Nexus)  
Husky Harris(Nexus)  
Jerry "The King" Lawler (WWE Hall of Famer and RAW Announcer)  
Jey Uso  
Jimmy Uso  
John Cena  
John Morrison  
Justin Gabriel(Nexus)  
Mark Henry  
Michael McGillicutty(Nexus)  
Michael Tarver(Nexus)_

Primo

R-Truth  
Randy Orton  
Sheamus(2010 King of the Ring)  
Skip Sheffield(Nexus)  
Ted Dibiase  
The Great Khali  
Triple H (temporary recall)  
Wade Barrett(Nexus, Leader)  
William Regal  
Other Divas:  
Alicia Fox  
Brie Bella

Eve

Gail Kim

Maryse

Melina  
Nikki Bella  
Tamina


End file.
